Neo Organization XIII
by Ranger24
Summary: Xemnas has survivied the battle with Sora and Riku and is now rebuilding the organization with the most powerfull nobodies he can find! Mass xover- Starwars, BSG, Inuyasha, RVB, Devil may cry, Naruto, yugioh GX, Eragon, South park, Hellsing, and more!
1. Number I: The Superior

**Ranger24: Hey everyone just letting you know a few things before I get this story started I will say this.**

**1. This is my first time in the kingdom hearts section.**

**2. Aznman14 gave me permission to use this idea and the one member from the said authors own version. He also said I could go nuts with it. So if that means someone getting hit with an ice cream truck! So be it!**

**3. This story will not contain any yaoi! Or Yuri for that matter! The only thing sex related in this story is everyone making fun of the anagram of Xemnas's name.**

**4. I have never played kingdom hearts 2. I have only played the original and chain of memories. My knowledge about Kh2 comes from manga and Youtube!**

**5. There are no OCs except in the side PSA's which are purely comic relief.**

**6. This is my first time not writing script.**

**Thank you for your time, now enjoy the damn story!**

Blah (talking)

_Blah_ (Thinking)

* * *

Chapter I: The Superior.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Xemnas groaned as his eyes flickered open. He was in the darkness. Pitch black darkness surrounded him but he could still see. His body ached from many wounds but he was very much alive. Or as alive as any nobody could be.

He lifted himself of the ground arm bent across his chest. He was weak now, weaker than he had ever been in his life. He knew though that he had to find somewhere to recover. But that would be the tricky part.

The Organization he had commanded before had two bases primary bases. Both had been impressive castles that he had designed himself. But right now they were both in the hands of the heartless, those without hearts. Of course that didn't mean they hadn't gotten his safe zone.

Quickly he summoned a dark portal and rushed through it. In less than a second he was standing in the computer room of Radiant Garden. Only so recently had his nobodies and the witch Maleficents heartless had battled over the city. The cities inhabitants had merely been caught in the cross fire.

He made his way over to the main terminal and inserted a disk. The terminal demanded a series of passwords that he quickly keyed in. He glanced over his shoulder checking the door for anyone. The people of the town beneath the castle were friends of the ones who had defeated him and destroyed his organization.

The computer accept his codes and within seconds a large section of the floor gave way to a set of stairs. Xemnas removed the disk and made his way down the steps into a long white hallway. On either side were dozens of doors with barred windows. He ignored them all and made his way to the door at the very end of the passage.

He pushed the door open and made his way to the large white throne in the middle of the chamber. His room of sleep. He sat down in on the throne and sent a burst of power through it. White light filled just over a dozen channels in the floor. The channels move up the walls even as Xemnas began to relax and his body began to heal. He turned his gaze upon the other item in the room.

"Hello friend."

The black suit of armor before him did not move. Xemnas continued on. "My organization has been destroyed, I have been beaten, and my kingdom hearts is gone!"

His first thoughts were of revenge. But then he realized those urges for revenge were stemming from a false imprint of anger and embarrassment.

"My Revenge can wait. I must rebuild first."

He knew though that his chances of retaking one of the castles by himself were next to none. In his current state it would be a long time before he could strike alone. He needed back up. The old organization...

He shook his head. If he had survied they were no doubt alive and well. But he knew they couldn't be trusted. Axel and Roxas were with the light. Demyx had been close to them both which meant he would no doubt side with them if he thought the organization was gone. Marluxia and Larexene had betrayed him. Zexion, Lexeasus, and Vexen had also been plotting some mischief with the young keyblader Riku. The others he knew he probably couldn't count on.

"I need new blood. Stronger nobodies. Ones who are already decent warriors or at least have the potential." He said, not carinng if anyone heard.

Xemnas then turned his mind to his resources. The organization was wealthy with munny, and he could still summon the lesser nobodies to his call. But he knew that those nobodies were also weakened by the destruction of the organization. They would be scattered and vulnerable. He need a new organization to rally the nobodies to him.

He settled back in the throne focusing his mind on finding strong beings. As the leader of the organization he had developed a sixth sense of sorts that could tell him when a nobody would be born. Rushing that sort of thing was a bad idea. Also it had the draw back of not always being reliable for giving accurate information.

He cast his mind and listened to the empty melodies of the worlds listening for the sign of a nobodies coming. He stiffened. Two were close to being born. One had only two days left before birth while the other had three. They were both a good distance away and that meant he would need a lot of strength to reach those distances.

He settled back in his throne. He would heal and recover and then move to gain these two new nobodies. His eyes sealed shut and his mind entered the strange sleep of the nobodies.

When nobodies slept there bodies began to heal themselves and recover strength. The longer they slept the more damage healed. Xemnas's current level of damage would need at least a week of sleep before he would be at full strength. Nobody dreams were strange, if they could be called dreams. The dreams often replayed events from the lives of that nobody while they had been whole. At other times they could be tangled visions of the future, or the usual human style dreams where crazy stuff could happen. While this all happened Xemnas was partially aware of his surroundings and could keep track of the somewhat blurred time.

As such two days passed in a blur. After forty six hours of sleep he awoke. His power was partially restored and he was now ready to do his recruiting. And then he would begin along his road to revenge.

* * *

**Ranger24: What do you think? This is only chapter one and thus rather uneventful. I know this chapter also seems to be a lot like Azman14's own opening but it really is the most logical way it would happen. I'm going the battlestar approach. That means figure out what people would really do in these sorts of situations. Read and review.**


	2. Number II: The Lightning Strike

Ranger24: Cutting right to the chase here in this chapter. No beating around the bush.

* * *

Chapter II: The lightning Strike.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Xenmas stepped through the dark portal and into a dark and firey world. For a moment he had thought he had arrived in hell before he realized that he was in a highly volcanic world. He engage his power to levitate and made his way over to a small collection of metal structures in the distance. He could sense the nobody was close and soon to be born.

He came to a stop noteing several figures near and about the structure. They were strange robotic warriors with small hand-held rifles of some sort. He ducked behind a large black rock his cloak matching the enviorment well. He ignored the intense heat and settled down to wait.

He waited for just over an hour when a small yellow ship of sorts desended through the dark sottie clouds. The ship came to a landing on a platfrom. Out of it's ridiculously tiny cockpit came a tall man wearing brown-black robes. A small blue and silver something beeped at the man but he quickly silenced it with words that Xemnas did not here. The man made his way to the entrance to the main structure.

Xemnas could sense it now. The young man was be the first of his new organization. All he had to do was sit back and watch the fire works. About three minutes later however the sounds of boiling metal and shreicks of terror could be heard! Xemnas could only watch with some intrest as his new prospective member slaughtered those within. After about a minute the perspective stepped out onto a balconey and stared out over the barren wasteland before him.

Xenmas was starting to fear the worst when a silver wing shaped ship broke through the cloud cover and desended towards the buildings. The prospective spotted the ship as well and removed his hood heading off to the landing platform. Xemnas decided to get a closer look. He moved towards platform avoiding anything that might cause him to be revealed. He lowered his power signature in case this prospective could sense his approach.

The silver ship landed and out came a young woman with brown hair in a bun. He could tell by the bulge on her stomach that she might be carrying child. The prospective who had brown-blonde hair and blue eyes rushed over to her and hugged her. Xemnas was out of ear shot but could tell that these two were most likely in a relationship of marriage or near marriage. The young woman appeared highly distressed about something.

Xemnas smirked and summoned up some popcorn for the show. One of the weird but handy powers of the organizatio members was the ability to summon one thing apart from dark portals and their own weapons. In Xemnas's case it was popcorn. But it was never poped. In this heat however the kenrels instantly began poping. He was thankfull that those he was watching couldn't here hm or his popcorn. He tasted the first kernel and spat it out.

"UGH! No butter."

The young man appeared to be trying to calm the young woman down but whatever he was saying soon brought her to tears. Xemnas tapped his foot waiting for something intresting to happen. Something that might hint on how this prospective would become a nobody.

Then an older man wearing a similair brown robe exited from the silver ship. The young man suddenly became angered and began shouting! The woman paniced then began to clutch at her throat as the man raised his hand! Then the older man shouted at him! After about thirty seconds the young man lowered his arm and the woman dropped to the ground and didn't get up.

The two men squared off and began speaking to one another. The roar of the Volcano's continued to drown out what they said to Xemnas but could tell the young man was trying to explain away his actions. The two removed their heavy over robes revealing lighter less mobility restricting tunics underneath. The older mans was simple tan where as the youngers was black and over it he wore a black leather vest.

The young man turned his back on the older as they pulled out small cylinderical devices. They turned them both on revealing shimmering blades of energy, both bright blue. Then the young man back flipped over to his opponet and the fight began! The two savagely fought their way across the platform towards the structures. Xemnas quickly followed them, staying just out of sight. He was a master of stealth and began to observe the fight in a body strewn conference room.

The two were clearly well learned in eachothers fighting styles. The young man was stronger but brash and out of control. The older was more controled but able to improvise if nesscary. The two fought everywhere, even on the furniature! The two thrust out their hands at one another and after a second the two went flying into seperate consoles! They rose to their feet and resumed their battle!

Xemnas continued to watch the battle rage across the lava feilds! The two warriors had fought their way onto one of the massive metal spires outside when a plume of lava had burned it off! The spire had fallen into the boiling magma and the two now fought still as the spire melted began to melt away!

The flow of magma made its way to a massive fall and the older man leapt onto a service platform! The younger leapt off at last second and landed on small droid buzzing about to collect magma! The man's weight was enough to cause it to dip into the flow of molten rock melting away it's lower half!

The young man guided his small platform over to the older mans and he leapt onto it and the two squared of again! After a breif second the battle was rejoined!

Xemnas's sense for tracking nobodies was going nuts now! The platfom neared the shore of the lava river and the older man leapt off! Xemnas waited now. It was only minutes away.

* * *

Anakin's POV

Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader lord of the sith, glared at his former master and friend Obi-wan Kenobi. His muscles strained from exhaustion but he did not care! His hatred of opponet blinded him as Obi-wan landed on the shore!

The older Jedi was equally tired but found the strength to speak in hoarse voice.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power," Anakin snarled back!

Obi-wan's eye's widened.

"Don't try it!"

* * *

Xemnas's POV

Xemnas watched as the young man flung himself into the air attempting to get behind his foe. A major mistake.

The older man made one swift stroke and three of the younger mans apendages fell off! The energy blade sealed the wounds it left behind with shear heat but the young man landed on the ground. Both legs gone and his left arm off. The older man broke into tears as the young man screamed in pain.

Xemnas winced as a trail of lava reached the young mans body and scorched him alive! His wails of pain were bone chilling. The older man slowly picked up his fallen advisary's weapon and left. Xemnas however knew the time was come as a dark sillouhete encompested the young man. When it disapated two figure's were present. One exactly the same as before the fighting, the other scorched and burned. Xemnas knew instantly which was which. Both were out cold.

He made his way down to the young man and dragged him up the cliffs.

* * *

Anakin's POV

Anakin's eyes flickered open. He was leaning against solid rock. He felt strange though, almost empty. He looked himself over to see that he had all of his limbs. Not only that! But to his shock his cybernetic arm was a real solid arm again.

"You have awakened," a voice said.

Anakin looked up to see a tall man wearing a black coat. He had silver hair and tanned skin. Anakin asked the first question that came to mind.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled.

"That depends, who are you?" The man's reply was calm despite the intense heat about them.

Anakin shrugged, "Anakin Skywalker."

Then he spotted something below them. Lying near the edge of the lava flow was a body, or at least most of body.

"Is that... me," he asked holding his breath.

The man nodded.

"Yes and no. For you are not you anymore."

Anakin frowned, he hated this sort of thing.

"What do you mean," he asked.

The man's smiled faded.

"I'm afriad that you have been split in a way. You are now what is called a nobody and that..." He pointed down to the fagil thing trying clawing its way up the bank with it one remaining arm. "Is your heartless."

Anakin blinked.

"What?"

The man sighed.

"Your heart was consumed by darkness and thus your body and heart could not remain one any longer so they split. Your heart became that thing down on the bank which is known as a heartless. You are the shell that was once Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin glared at him. "What do you mean heart?"

"Let me show you," the man said bending down. He pressed his hand against Anakin's chest. Anakin's eyes widened.

"Where is my heart beat?" He said it slowly. Confusion filled his thoughts, he knew right now he should be afraid or angered. But right now he felt just plain empty.

The man removed his hand from Anakin's chest. "Allow me to explain. When you became a nobody your heart became that creature down there. Both figuratively and physically you no longer have a heart and thus no emotions save those material ones."

Anakin put a hand over where his heart should have been but felt nothing still. The man continued speaking.

"I am Xemnas, I too am a nobody."

Anakin looked up and frowned. "So you're just like me?"

Xemnas nodded.

"Yes we both lack hearts and thus are in complete."

Anakin looked down at his heartless.

"Well how do we get our hearts back?"

Xemnas smiled. "I was once the leader of a powerfull organization of people just like you and me. But that organization was feared by those who thought us evil."

Suddenly he turned back to the body of Anakin's heartless!

"Someone is coming! Hide!"

He pulled Anakin behind a rock. Anakin watched as the emporer, Darth Sidieous made his way down the volcanic cliffs followed by two clones with red marking on their armor. He shouted something to them and they ran off.

Anakin glared at his master. The man's talk of power had landed him in this mess. The emporer paced around the heartless until the clones returned with a stretcher. They quickly mover the heartless onto the stretcher and rushed off. Xemnas waited until they were out of sight the he turned and he put out a hand to Anakin.

"I am rebuilding it. But I need all of the nobodies I can get. Join me and we will reclaim our hearts as well as the hearts of all nobodies!"

Anakin frowned again.

"I've been suckered once and look what its gotten me. How am I to know that I am not being fooled?"

Xemnas smiled. "Because you will not be the last I recruit. You are the first in fact. Thus you will be my second in command. Join me and you will gain the powers of a nobody and will gain all you desire."

Anakin considered it for a moment. Suddenly a thought shot into his head!

"Padme," he shouted! Xemnas frowned.

"Who?"

"The woman! My wife! Is she alright?" He said it all in a rush trying to feel fear. Xemnas looked up at the sky his eyes grew dark and he stayed that way for over a minute. Then he sighed.

"She is dead."

Anakin froze, fingers digging into the volcanic rock.

"No."

Xemnas frowned. "It was strange, like something slowly drained the life from her and into soemthing else."

Then it hit Anakin fully. He had been used. Sidious had been the traitorus apprentice who had killed the sith lord who could stop death even! He had lead Anakin to destroy the Jedi and now he had taken everything from Anakin! He let out a roar and with the force destroyed the rock behind which they had hid! He sent waves of force energy left and right sending massive plums of pumice flying into the air! When he finished he stood there panting. He realized he didn't feel anger. Not really it was more like an echo of it. Xemnas sighed.

"Nobodies can imitate emotion. But it is more of a hinderance than a help."

Anakin grasped Xemnas's hand.

"I will join. I will regain my heart. And have my revenge!"

Xemnas smiled at him.

"Then swear it. Pledge your self to Organization Thirteen."

Anakin lowered his head.

"I Anakin Skywalker pledge myself to Organization Thirteen."

Xemnas smiled and blast of power shot through Anakin's arm! Sparks flickered in the air about him and two light saber's with a strange crest appeared next to him while a black cloak just like Xemnas's appeared around his shoulders. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"That is the uniform of a member of Organization Thirteen. You are now number II Anakin Skywalker, the Lighting Strike. You're weapons are the lightsabers." Xemnas explained this with out any emotion in his voice.

"What do you mean by 'the Lighting Strike'," Anakin asked.

"Each member of organization thirteen has a nickname of sorts. This nickname describes the power they are granted. As your nickname suggests you control electricty."

Anakin nodded taking it in.

"So now what?"

Xemnas smiled. "We must recruit our next member."

With that he raised his hand and a burst of black energy appeared! Anakin jumped back in suprise!

"Dark portals," Xemnas explained. "They are interdimmensional door ways between different worlds, you will have to learn this skill soon, number two."

Anakin sighed and pulled on his hood.

"Well lets go then."

And with that the two stepped through the portal.

* * *

Ranger24: And that's chapter two. Man that was a pain in the ass but its good to go. Next time we meet number three in the new organization. Read and review!


	3. Number III: Starbuck

**Ranger24: Here we go number III is up to go. No reviews for Chapter two though. That makes me sad.**

* * *

Chapter III: Starbuck.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Anakin and Xemnas entered into a strange room. It was white walled and on the floor was the organization seal. Next to it were a large series of control panels each with a strange palm space. At the front of the room was a large window showing the space filled with stars. Anakin looked around in curiosity.

"Your base is a ship?"

Xemnas shook his head.

"No this merely the only ship I had avaiable. Our next member will be born in space so we will need a vessel to reach her properly." Xemnas repilied

Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"The next member is a girl?"

Xemnas nodded.

"She will not be born for another day so take the time to familairize yourself with this vessel and your powers."

Xemnas lead him over to one of the consoles saying, "place you hands on the console."

Anakin frowned and did so. Xenmas grasped onto another console and shut his eyes. The console upon which Anakin's palms rested suddenly light up! His eyes widened in suprise. He felt as though something had just opened up to him. He could almost actually feel the ship.

"What did you do?" He askedquickly. Xemnas did not open his eyes. "The ship is responsive to the thoughts of any Nobody who uses it. You can now acess any of the technology on this ship by mere thought now."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. He could acess anything? Any peice of the organizztions knowledge? He was about to try and acess something but Xemnas spoke first.

"You are the number two in this organization. As such you have level two clearance to information. You acess any file that is level two through six clearance."

"What about level one," Anakin asked.

Xemnas chuckled. "The files in level one are for my eyes only. They contain the greatest secrets of the nobodies. Thus anyone without level one cannot acess it. Still you have acess to a large amount of information. Take your time."

Xemnas opened his eyes and made for the door at the end of the bridge.

"Wait!" Anakin shouted! Xemnas turned about to look at his number two.

"How do I acess the information?" He said it quickly before Xemnas could try and snub him or something.

Xemnas sighed. "Haven't I been clear on that yet? You think and it will do what you please. Right now the computer is gathering all of the important information stored in your mind and is fileing it right now."

Anakin blinked in suprise. 'Thought senseitive technology,' he thought to himself. 'We weren't anywhere near that back on my world.' While he was consumed in his thought Xemnas left. Anakin sighed and closed his eyes emmersing his thoughts in the knowledge of the nobodies.

Anakin was still there at the console six hours later. In all that time he had learned much. He had learned about the heartless, nobodies, the keyblade, the previous members of organization thriteen, and the many worlds that the orgnaization had effected. He was turning over in his head the information on one of the previous members of organization thirteen. To be specific the number thirteen Roxas.

Roxas had apperantly been born without his memories of his past self and had eventually turned traitorous as the orgnaization had with held most of its information about him. The only Nobodies he'd ever connected wth were Axel, number eight, and Demyx, number nine. He considered how much Roxas's life had parrelels to his own fall from the jedi in his quest for power. He had been arrogant, short tempered, and teribly foolish. He had taken the dark road towards the darkside and this was his punishment, life as a nobody.

He sighed his legs starting to feel a bit shakey. He hadn't slept in over twenty-two hours nearly a day. He rembered a note that the more powerfull nobodies were dependent on sleep to heal large amounts of wounds and recover strength. He had learned something about dark portals but he hand't tried to use one yet. He focused on a map of the ship and quickly identified the living quarters.

He opened his eyes and stepped away from the console. He streched out his right and in a matter seconds a blast of energy appeared and formed into an eight foot high purple and black door! Anakin stepped through cautiously. It was easy and then...

WHAM!

"SITH'S BLOOD!" He shouted at the top of his lungs! He'd walked right into a wall. He rubbed his bruised face and glanced about. He was in a small room with a bed, bedside table, dresser, and desk with another console. He mently cursed himself for not realizing that he'd been lucky. If he had been off by just afew feet forward he would have ended up in deep space!

Vacumn was the one danger all nobodies face in space along with most other sentient life. Nobodies could last longer than most without air though. The fact that they live off of the energy they gained through sleep and other methods meant they could last a little while longer in space without a suit. Which apperantly meant he had thirty seconds before he would have died from the lack of oxygen.

He made his way over to the bed and lay his head down. On the bed. His mind then entered the strange sleep of the nobodies.

* * *

**Cpt. Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, colonial fleet. The previous day.**

_Starbuck tossed and turned in her sleep. She was in a strange place. It was like city fo sorts but everything was dark except the lights in windows. She glanced about glad to be free of any dreams of Leoben raping her or the crazy mandala thing. She then realized she as wearing a strange black coat. 'What the frak?' She thought to herself as dozen dozens of black creatures with yellow eyes rose up out of the ground!_

_She drew back as they began to surround her! She kicked one in the head sending it flying back! They had her surrounded! Then someone wearing a similar black coat leapt into the sea of creatures and ignite two strange yellow beam blades and began cutting through the creatures! Starbuck watched as his hood fell of revealing a young man's face with brown-blonde hair and blue eyes!_

With that she shot up in her bunk nearly hitting the ceiling. She glanced to her left feeling eyes upon her. One of her fellow pilot's Brendan "Hotdog" Conzantza gave her a concerned look.

"You okay?"

She nodded and pulled her self out of her bunk heading towards the bathroom. She turned on the water in one of the sinks and splashed the cool liquid on her face. She hardly noticed as the faucet next to her turned on. She glanced up to see her old freind Karl "Helo" Agathon looking at her.

"Nightmares?" He asked as gently as he could.

She nodded.

"I'm thinking those toasters frakked with my head back on New Caprica. Keep having these dreams of mandala's and that frakking toaster Leoben."

He nodded.

"Hera's been having nightmares to. Me and Sharon were considering taking her over to the pychatrist on the medical ships."

Starback gave a snort of laughter.

"Please," she said. "Those shrinks are more frakked then their pateints.

* * *

**Anakin's POV Present day.**

Anakin got up the next morning and waited on the bridge for Xemnas to arrive. He stood quietly lost in his thoughts about all that had happened to him. Then Xemnas entered through a dark portal. Anakin snapped to attention at the arrival of the Superior.

"Superior," he quickly greeted.

The older nobody nodded and moved to a console before saying, "Number two take control of navigation and guide us into that storm system."

Anakin blinked before realizing they were near a gaseous planet. In the distance he could see a large group of ships in a cluster around a massive ship that was half the size of the seperatist battle ship he had destroyed over Naboo all those years ago. He rested his hands on one of te consoles and quickly took control of the ship.

He smiled. "Where to superior?"

Xemnas nodded to a strange mass of clouds on the planet forming into a vortex.

"There or newest member will be born there."

Anakin nodded and brought the ship in towards the planet. He was thankfull that the ship had some sort of sensor jammers onboard to sheild them from the eyes of the large fleet. As they drew nearer to the vortex he could see dozen's of small angular ships most likely fighters flying patrol around the fleet. There were two types of ship, one with red and white paint the other was stormy grey and more angular. Anakin was amazed by the speed at which these ships were going! They would have easily out stripped his old starfighter.

Two of these fighters were rather close to the clouds. of the gas giant. One was the red and white model the other the angular grey. Then Anakin saw a flash of grey and the red and white ship dove into the clouds after it!

"Keep on that red and white ship number two!" Xemnas shouted. Anakin kept the ship as close to the clouds as possible hiding the ship while keeping one eye on the red and white fighter! The grey one went after it! They were diving into a dark thick bank of clouds!

* * *

**Starbucks POV**

"_Starbuck pull up!_" Kara heard Lee shout at her over the wirelss. Her Viper Mark II was shaking itself to peices as the fighter neared its crush depth in the clouds. Still she pressed on after the heavy Raider she had been pursing! She was feeling sleep and cold. Her cockpit glass had a bullet hole from when the heavy Raider had tagged her.

She glance out the side of her Viper towards Lee's Viper which was just with in the safe zone.

"Lee, I'll see you on the otherside." She whispered. Lee however conituned to franticly try and get her to pull up! Then finally as a white light began to engulf her she whispered four words.

"Just let me go." Then her viper imploded inwards! She heard Lee scream and knew no more.

No one notice two figures becoming lost in the clouds. One was jet black and the other was wearing a form fitting space suit.

* * *

**Anakin's POV.**

Anakin watched as the new member of the organization appeared on the bridge of the ship after Xemnas had used a dark door to pull her out. She had short length blonde hair underneath which was a darker shade of almost brown. She lay there for a moment as Xemnas walked over to her. He bent down on her level.

"Awaken." He whispered.

She groaned and slowly rose off the deck looking like she had just been drunk. She rubbed her head.

"Frak me sideways." She muttered. Then she looked up to see Xemnas looking down on her. In a second she was on her feet and had one arm wrapped around his neck! Anakin took a step forward but knew if he tired anything she would kill the superior and his one hope at regaining what he had lost!

"Alright you frakking toaster! Talk! Where am I and what am I doing here!" She shouted. Then to Anakin's suprise Xemnas laughed. He then looked up at her.

"First tell me who you are. Then I will answer all of you questions." He said in a even tone.

She was silent for a moment then released him from the headlock.

"Kara Thrace," she said calmly. Then she saw Anakin and froze.

Xemnas coninued speaking. "I am afraid that you are no longer fully Kara Thrace. You're now only a part of her."

Kara turned her gaze on him eye brow raised.

"I am Xemnas, leader of organization Thirteen. A group of beings that haave a similair condition to yours."

Kara rolled her eyes. "And what is my condition?"

Xemnas sighed. "You have lost your heart."

She smirked. "I'll give this rouse imaginative for you toasters. But I'm not falling for it."

Xemnas took a step towards her "Let me show you."

He stepped towards her and she drew back as he rested his left hand over were her heart had been. Her eyes grew wide with shock. Anakin knew what was troubling her. It was the lack of a heart beat and there of lack of a heart.

Xemnas then went into the explanation of what a nobody and a heartless were and about how he was rebuilding the organization.

"The question is now," he continued. "Is whether or not you are willing to join us." He out stretched his hand which Kara took without hesitation.

"I will join," she whispered. Xemnas nodded.

"Then swear it to me, swear loyalty to Orgnization Thirteen."

"I, Kara Thrace, pledge my allegiance to Organization Thirteen." She swore as Xemnas sent a burst of power through her arm! In less than a second she was wearing the organization coat and held a long purple spear or javelin in her right hand. Xemnas spoke in a powerfull voice.

"You are now number III of organization thirteen. You shall be known as..." He paused for a moment then said sheepishly. "Anyone have any ideas for a nickname that has something to do with space?"

"Starbuck," Kara said almost instantly. Both of the current members glance at the new member who shrugged.

"It was my callsign and it fits."

Xemnas nodded. "Starbuck, your weapon shall be the seven lances and your element shall be space."

Starbuck nodded. Xemnas motioned to Anakin. "This is Anakin Skywalker the number two of Organization XIII. He will help you settle in."

Anakin nodded. He had expected he'd get dumped with the rookie. Xemnas continued on.

"If you need me I will be resting. If you ever feel any sort of exhaustion or pain resting can help you restore that lost energy."

With that he left leaving the two young nobodies alone. Anakin sighed and extend his hand.

"Anakin Skywalker, the lightning strike."

Starbuck smiled and shook hi hand.

"Kara Tharce. Just call me Starbuck though."

Anakin nodded. "Well I'd better get you're clearance."

Starbuck nodded and began her strange life as a nobody.

* * *

**Ranger24: And thats member number three. Next time Xemnas launches an attempt to retake the castle that never was while Anakin and Starbuck struggle to gain control of their powers and use them. Read and review.**


	4. Operation: Reclamation

**Ranger24: Longest chapter yet. I have also decided that the comic relief thing will be moved into a sub sequal. Still working out the details for that though. Anyway's on with the story.**

* * *

Operation: Reclaimation.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day Starbuck and Anakin entered the bridge to find Xemnas already present. They both nodded their respects to him and went to two seperate console's. The night before Anakin had taken some time to learn about Starbucks world. Starbuck's world was similair to his in being a micro galaxy in a world. It so far comprised of twelve planets called the twelve colonies of Kobol. Forty seven years before a group of robots meant to make life easier on the colonies called the cylons rebelled against their makers.

After along and bloody war an armistice was signed and the two sides stayed apart for forty years until the cylons returned to the colonies and wiped them out. The last warship of the Colonial fleet the Battlestar _Galactica _along a few surviviors had begun making their way towards their lost brethern on a planet called Earth.

Xemnas's voice snapped Anakin out of his thoughts.

"My comerades the time has come for us to reclaim what is ours. We will head for the world that never was and retake the castle or die trying."

Anakin glanced at Starbuck who had a somewhat uncomfortable look on her face.

"Superioir, wouldn't it be kinda risky going into the castle like this?" She asked it as planily as she could. Xemnas however smiled at her.

"I know that number III. We will be entering a hostile filled area with only the knowledge of the castles lay out. To give us any chance of victory we'll need some serious out of the box thinking."

Starbuck smiled remembering the mission to capture the tylium asteriod from the cylons. She gave the superior the same response she gave the commander.

"Out of the box is where I live sir."

Xemnas smiled.

"Well then what do you need?"

Starbuck closed her eyes and used her connection to open a section of the bridge floor to reveal a tactical table similar to Galactica's. She then had the computer make several minature heartless figures as well as figurines of herself, Anakin, and Xemnas. She then turned the tacital map into a blue print layout of the castle that never was. She felt odd in the data stream wondering if this was how the cylons felt when they used their ships.

She turned to the Superior and Anakin, the later of whom frowned at the map.

"You guys really used this sort of thing to plan your ops," he asked.

She nodded.

"Visual aids seemed to help those up top get a good idea of what we were planing on doing," she replied. She knew Anakin was from a world with much more advanced technolgy. Yet despite all their advancements their ships were ridiculously slower than even some of the civilain ships in the fleet.

She put her hands on the table. "Superior I would like you to make a guess at where the heartless would be most likely to gather if they were trying to defend against us." He nodded and began to examine the table. She turned to Anakin.

"You get working on a possible attack strategy for us to hit the castle and drive thses little bastards out."

He frowned. "I thought that was your job?"

Starbuck smirked.

"Nope I just fine tune it."

Anakin sighed and got to work while Starbuck waited for the two to finish their assigned tasks. They pulled her over when they did. Xemnas spoke first.

"Myy best guess would suggest that most of the heartless will be wandering about the castle. However we should see concentrated pockets on the outer wall, the _alter of naught_, the_ proof existence_, andthe _hall of empty Melodies_.

Anakin stepped in now. "If we hit those areas hard the rest of the castle should be ours quickly. We stay in a group and take them out as fast as possible."

Strabuck sighed. Anakin and Lee had a somewhat similair tactical logic plans.

"It's a textbox attack plan, and thats why it won't work. There are to many places were this can go wrong. If the heartless figure out we're all in one group they ambush us somewhere and take us all out at once."

Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"What would you suggest then?"

Starbuck smiled.

* * *

**Member's POV**

At the Castle that Never was, in the World that Never was, thousands of heartless crawled over the former home of the believed defeated nobodies. The wall was deathly silent until there was a burst of dark energy! Out of which shot dozens of red beams striking down dozens of heartless! Then out of the portal came Xemnas! His blood red Areo blades extended from his hands as he charged into another knot of heartless!

Meanwhile at the main entrance another dark portal appeared and out stepped Anakin and Starbuck. Anakin held his two lightsabers at the ready while Starbuck hefted one of her purple spears. There was only a single shadow in the room which Starbuck promptly scewered. She smirked as it vanished.

"One down."

Anakin nodded and ignited his lightsabers.

"A whole lot more to go," he replied.

Starbuck's plan called for Xemnas to his the wall and head for the _alter of naught_. At the same time herself and Anakin would enter the castle and clear out the_ proof of existence _and the_ Hall of Empty Melodies_. Then she and Anakin would link up with Xemnas at the _alter of naught_. There Xemnas would call the nobodies that had been scattered to battle and they would purge the castle.

The two nobodies leapt forward and began cutting down the heartless before them with ease slowly making towards a lift that would take them to the proof of existence.

When they got to the lift they both began to search for some means of activating it. However the instant they stepped on it a barrier shot up around them. Starbuck tapped the barriers with her lance.

"Ain't that conveint?"

Suddenly several armored knight heartless shot up around them! Anakin and starbuck went back to back as the around a dozen heartless surrounded them. Anakin smirked.

"Bit tight quarters don't you think?"

Starbuck grinned.

"I rather like it tight."

Then they both lunged forward! Anakin used the force to send three flying over the barrier plummeting to their deaths! Starbuck scewered two on her lance before kicking one more in the head with her heeled boot! Then the two nobodies tossed their weapons into the air! Starbuck caught the lightsabers and ran them through a heartless chest before beheading a second! Anakin spun Starbuck's lance and smacked down another heartless before stabbing one more in the head! Then they tossed eachother their respective weapons and quickly anihilated the remaining heartless. Starbuck knocked her lance against the floor.

"That was almost..."

Before she could finish her sentence a several dozen air soldier's swooped down on them! Starbuck cursed and ducked ones blow at her head then stabbed it in return! Anakin sighed switching his lightsabers back on.

"Next time we should take the stairs."

* * *

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas meanwhile was encountering pathetic resistance from the local neoshadow's and armored knights. His Aero blades sliced through them like a knife through butter. He was slowly closing in on the alter of naught.

Suddenly he heard the klinking of heavy armor behind him. He turned about an eyebrow raised.

"This is new."

Stairing down on him were two guard armor heartless! They threw their massive fist at him but with lightning fast agility he jumped over their blows and in quick succession slashed off two of their arms! He landed softly behind them as they turned about to face him. He raised his Aero blades mockingly.

"Shall we dance?"

* * *

**Member's POV**

"This is frakking ridiculous," Starbuck shouted as she missed another spear hurrel. The air soldiers moved to fast for her to hit easily. Anakin was having not ass bad luck. He meet them in the air with force jumps to hit them but they had caught on to his trick and were staying just out of his reach!

"There has to be something we can do," he shouted as he tried to slice one out of the air as it swooped in low to attack!

"I'm trying everything I've currently got in my bag of tricks but it ain't working!" She shouted back missing another spear toss and summoning it back to her hands.

Anakinn sighed knowing she was right. 'There must be something we've over looked,' he thought to himself. He tired every jedi power he had avaible as well as some sith powers but they hadn't been successfull for long. The heartless adapted quickly to changing conditions. Some much for him being the lightning strike. 'Lightning strike,' he suddenly realized.

Xemnas had taught them both how to summon their weapons by thinking about them. But Xemnas had told them they had to figure out how to use their elemental powers on their own. What if the same prinicple of thought applied to the usage of their elemental ability? He focused his mind on one thing blowing the little bastards out of the sky!

Then suddenly his hand shot out and he shout "_LIGHTNING WEB!_" Several dozen bolts of lighting shot from his hand! They criss crossed and bent striking every heartless in the air! Starbuck stared in amazement as every heartless above them was blown to smitherins!

Anakin lowered his hand. Starbuck was the first to find her voice.

"Damn."

* * *

**Xemnas's POV**

The two guard armors collapsed behind Xemnas and disappeared into thick black smoke. He hadn't even broken a sweat in the battle. But still he knew that they had slowed him down to some degree. He had to make up that lost time. He made his way along the wall effortlessly slaughtering all thhe heartless that got in his way.

He made his way closer and closer to the alter. Even from his current distance he could see a small yellow dot. All that was left of the kingdom hearts that had been made by using hearts slain by the keyblader. In the world that never was any heartless slain would have its heart sent straight to the forming kingodm hearts but it had taken Roxas's efforts over a year combined with Sora's few weeks to gather up enough hearts to form the first Kingdom Hearts. But that still left a small amount to work with to rebuild a new Kingdom Hearts.

Suddenly there came a roar and Xemnas turned about to find a massive heartless! It looked like a defender heartless but with two sheilds on each arm and was about twenty feet tall. Xemnas sighed and ignited his areo blades.

"Again?"

* * *

**Member's POV**

"GODS DAMNIT," Starbuck shouted as an armoured knights sword slashed at her left arm!

The two younger nobodies were finally in the hall of _proof of existence_ but were having a tad bit of trouble with the about one hundred heartless in the room! They ranged from armored knights to neo shadows. The only real adavantage they had was that Anakin was getting the hang of his elemental power quickly. He could now launch waves of lightning with a swing of his lightsabers, electrify the floor, send out webs of lightning or consentarted shots of it. Starbuck however was still stuck with just her lances.

Anakin swung his lightsabers and sent out to more pulses of electricty destorying several heartless!

"Don't let up," he shouted to her!

Suddenly three shadow balls rammed him all at once!

"Anakin!" Starbuck shouted scewering another heartless! He hit the ground and rose to his feet only to find his lightsabers twenty feet away and some dozen neo shadows and armored knights in his path! Starbuck gripped her spear tightly! There was no way he could take them all unarmed!

Then she felt something. A tremor inside her, not fear but an urge to blow the living shit out of these bastards like cylons! She focussed on that urge and bent it to her will! She hardly noticed as she lift off the ground as did her seven spears!

"Hey assholes," she shouted! The heartless turned towards her! She raised out her hands eyes blank and emotionless.

"I just want you to know that some of my freinds think I'm insane." She suddenly began to gather several small orbs of light to her hands, hundreds of orbs! Then they shot out and hung around the room like minature stars! Then she smiled sadistically.

"But I find sanity to be so over rated! _CRASH AND BURN_!!"

The orbs exploded as thousands of minature super nova's! Anakin covered his ears from the deafing bangs! The heartless were not as lucky. In seconds they were obliterated as the nova's remains exploded as well each one a small image of Starbuck on the surface chanting crash and burn! When the explosion's finally stopped Starbuck landed on the ground panting from exhaustion. Anakin quickly used the force to summon his light sabers then he turned to Starbuck.

"Impressive."

* * *

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas ducked another feirce punch from the strange new heartless. He leapt onto it's arm and slashed at it repeatedly! The heartless howled in pain before swiping another sheilded fist at the leader of the nobodies! Xemnas leapt over the fist landed on the other arm with a quick swipe of his areo blades severed it! He then leapt at it's face and thrust his areo blades into its head.

In a second the heartless disolved into black smoke and vanished. Xemnas wiped a single bbead of sweat from his forehead before continuing on his way along the wall. He had suspected that Maleficent would leave a substantial guard behind to defend the castle but not this great. He felt an echo of worry for his new members but he brushed it aside.

He knew they were both strong warriors. He'd had them train a little before the mission to get the hang of working together. Starbuck was a little green to close quarter's with a spear but Anakin helped her get a little more skilled befoe heading out.

He smirked as he heard several loud explosions from within the castle.

* * *

**Member's POV**

The _hall of empty melodies_ was filled with the clammer of battle as Anakin and Starbuck slaughtered the heartless in the room with ease. Starbuck's recent discovery of how to weild her elemental power had granted her the ability to levitate six of her seven lances leaving her with no space uncovered. Of course with the discovery of controling gravity she also controlled how the gravity in the room was.

That meant that the heartless floated helplessly as Anakin and Starbuck slaughtered the heartless with out any remorse or mercy. When the last one was absorbed in dark energy Starbuck returned gravity to normal and rested her hands on her knees panting. She was a fighter pilot, not a ground pounder.

"Wish I had my Viper," she muttered as she lowered her spears. Anakin flicked off his lightsabers.

"You mean your fighter ships? Not bad peice of machinery."

Starbuck smirked.

"Well you're looking at the best pilot in the colonial fleet."

Anakin smirked back at her.

"Well you're talking to the best jedi pilot."

Starbuck laughed.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe later," Anakin said making for the exit. "FIrst we need to meet up with the superiour and end this thing."

She nodded and the two of them exited the hall of empty melodies and began to make their way to the regrouping point at the alter of naught. They effortlessly dispatched any heartless that tried to stop them and soon arrived at the massive platform where Xemnas already waited. He turned to them and smiled.

"Excellent work, both of you. Now behold the spoils of battle." He stepped aside to show them a strange heartshaped moon roughly the size of a pillow. Starbuck frowned.

"That's kingdom hearts?" She shrugged. "I thought it would be... I don't know? Bigger?"

"It will grow in time." Xemnas replied. "For now watch."

They both turned around as Xemnas snapped his fingers! Three dozens of white dusk nobodies appeared. Then came four dozen nobodies of other assorted types ranging from Sorceor to Samuri nobodies. They all bowed to the three members of organization thriteen. Starbuck and Anakin looked a tad bit suprised.

"That's it?" Anakin said. "Thats our army?" But even as he said this more nobodies began appearing of all sorts. Within minutes there were nearly five hundred of them gathered before them. Xemnas smiled.

"It has begun again. Let the worlds take heed that organization XIII is back."

* * *

About twenty minutes later Xemnas had lead the two of them back to the proof of existence. They noticed a change however. Only three of the doors were light. Each one bore that members symbol and nickname above it. The other doors were blank.

"The room that bears you're weapon and nickname is yours. And you may do what ever you please with it." Xemnas explained. "If you need anything call a dusk or other nobody. Summon them by the same method you summon your weapons. Also you both have the rest of the week off unless there is a change of plans." Anakin and Starbuck both nodded as Xemnas took his leave of them.

"Well shall we?" Starbuck said. Anakin nodded and they both stepped through the portal to their indivdual rooms.

"This room," Starbuck whispered.

"This room," Anakin said staring about him.

Both rooms were massive! They were roughly the size of a small house, though Anakin's was about three square feet bigger. . They had small kitchen area's with a minifridge and a micro wave. Both had large bathrooms, but no toleits for some reason. Even more intreasting was and upstairs to both rooms which contained a study and a large and spacious closet worth being a childs bedroom. But that wasn't what they were thinking about.

"This room is empty!" They both said at the same time. The rooms had no extra seating, no decoration, no anything really. Both had a simple bed with a nightstand, a desk and terminal, and a small coffe table with two chairs.

In less than a minute they were both outside their rooms. Anakin turned to face Starbuck.

"Don't tell me, your rooms empty to." Anakin said. Starbuck nodded.

"Better see whats up." She said. At a quick thought a dusk appeared and bowed before them.

'_My leiges._' it said mentally.

"What's with our rooms?" Starbuck asked instantly.

'_The superior ordered the old members of organization XIII's rooms cleared and moved. You may change your rooms however you please. You may also have anything you wish installed in the rooms._' it repiled.

Anakin sighed. "I guess we have to go shopping during our week off." Starbuck nodded. "Seems like it."

* * *

**Ranger24: And thats the chapter. This ends the first major story arc I'm calling "_From the Ashes_". Next time we move onto to the recruiting of numbers four through six. Read and review.**


	5. Number IV: The moon Demon

**Ranger24: This chapter took forever.**

* * *

Chapter IV: The Moon Demon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Starbuck sighed from exhaustion and sat down on one of the large couches in her redecorated room. Anakin with a similalirly exhausted look flopped down in one of the arm chairs.

"Well we're done." He said with a heave.

Starbuck's room now looked very similair to the Admiral Adama's quarters on the lower level. Complete with almost exactlly the same couches. She had moved from a the small single bed to a full queen size bed. The upper level study now looked much more like Admiral Cain's quarters completed with a variety of hand guns from many different worlds. She had also added her personal flair by turning half the closet into a liquer store room filled with the finest ambrosia from across the twelve colonies. Almost all of it was aged to perfection. She had also had the dusks build a small bar in her room.

Of course to get the Ambrosia she had been forced to go all the way back to the colonies, surivie the radiation levels and find some decent Ambrosia. Still even with the trouble she went to, she'd gotten a lot out of it. During the trip she'd stopped in at the Caprica city art museumn and picked up a few things. Those paintings were still getting eradiated for safety.

Anakin had taken some time to go back to the jedi temple. For safety Starbuck had come with him. For several hours they wandered through the ruins gathering up bodies. Anakin had then given them all a proper jedi send off hoping to make peace with those he betrayed and killed. After words he had taken only a few things with him from the temple. It was only a few holocrons, one of the few council chairs, and some of the remaining holo books. He had then redesinged his room with Starbucks help to match the fitting of a small jedi enclave complete with a miniture sparing ring. They had spent the past five days doing just that and now they were finished.

Starbuck uncroked a bottle of Ambrosia and pulled out two shot glasses from her mini bar and set them on the table before pouring them each a shot. She held up her glass.

"You Jedi's drink?" She asked. Anakin smirked. "Only on when undercover."

She smiled back pouring him a shot before holding up her glass for a toast.

"To the organization." Their glasses clinked together and they downed their drinks in one gulp.

Suddenly a dusk warped into the room and bowed.

_'My leiges the superior has requested your presence.'_

Starbuck sighed corking the bottle.

"We'll be right there."

The dusk bowed and disappeared. Anakin summoned up a dark portal and the two stepped through into Xemnas's office. The office was pure white with a white desk bearing the organization crest on all four sides. A book shelf was in one corner next to a pair of vases near the door with white roses in them. Xemnas's sat behind the desk in a large white chair, the two chairs infront of him were also white. He motioned to the chairs.

"Please sit both of you."

They both quickly sat down as he pulled up three folders and set them on the desk.

"My comerades, I have god news. I have sensed that three more member's will soon be born."

Starbuck sighed.

"Great we have to go pick up the nuggets."

Xemnas smiled.

"Is there a problem number three?"

Starbuck shook her head quickly. Xemnas dropped the smile.

"We will split up and return them to the castle." He pushed forward two of the folders.

"Those contain the descriptions of the perspective members. It isn't much more than a base description so good luck."

He opened two dark portals for them. Starbuck took the folder passed to her and sighed before heading through the portal. Anakin scopped his of the desk, opened it, and began reading while walking into the dark portal that corresponded with his target. Xemnas picked up the last folder and summoned a third dark portal.

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

"Just my damned luck." Anakin was sitting at a smal resturant in a village sipping a glass of tea before him while looking through his portal. Xemnas seemed to like giving him worlds with low grade technology. In this case preindustrail! He had quickly desided to switch to his clothes from before the organization to disquise himself. He'd also stolen a woven hat to add tto the affect. He flicked open his file and checked over the information.

**Age: Unknown**

**Sex: Male**

**Distinugishing features: A demon with white hair, one arm, and dog ears.**

He'd quickly found out from a local that demons were creatures that had beyond human physical strength. They often had human like characteristics but rarely had human like form. This one apperantly did though and used it to help move around amongst humans. This would take a while.

* * *

**Maleficent's POV**

Maleficent stared out over the small village she and Pete were over looking. Pete scratched his head uncomfortably.

"So uh... What are we doing here Maleficent?"

Maleficent sighed, Pete was nearly as useless as a backed up toliet.

"Do I have to spell out for you! We are here to unless the heartless into this world and increase or army to greater size." She replied..

"Oh so uh why am I here?"

Maleficent sighed again.

"Fine!" She summoned up a dark portal.

"Take that portal and unleash the heartless in the world beyond. It is also very close to the darkness. It will be easy enough from there."

Pete nodded and rushed on through the portal while Maleficent raised her hands summoning up several dozen heartless of varying types.

"Hear me my heartless! Destory this village and feast on the hearts within!" She shouted and her heartless war band rushed down towards the town. Maleficent smiled evilly as she prepared to watch the horror unfold.

* * *

**Seshomaru's POV.**

Seshomaru sniffed the air silently. A strange sent had caught his attention. His two companions came to a halt behind him. One was a young girl in a kimono named Rin, the other was a named Jaken.

"What is it lord Seshomaru?" Rin asked.

The demon stood there unspeaking trying to sort out the smell. It wasn't a demon but it was definatly evil. He set his one hand on his broad sword, Tokijin's hilt. His other sword Tenseiga sat in its sheath where Seshomaru usually kept it.

"A strange scent." He finally said.

"What do you mean?" Jaken said trying to catch his breath.

"It's not a demon, but it is malevolent. We must investigate." He leapt into the air and landed fortty feet away before continuing to run in the direction of a small town.

"Lord Seshomaru!" Jaken shouted running with Rin to keep up with their master.

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

The town was in utter chaos! Heartless rushed about attacking people, destroying market stalls, and stealling hearts at will. Anakin quickly found himself trying to avoid the fighting as much as possible. He had confiscated a sword from a broken stand was doing his best to defend hiself with the weapon.

A woman screamed as a soldier heartless leapt over broken wagon and lunged at her! Anakin sighed.

_"Focused Storm!"_

A single concentrated bolt of electricty shot from his hand and destroyed the heartless. Suprisingly the woman had passed out before she had been able to see what Anakin had done. He turned about to see dozens of heartless infront of him! Anakin gritted his teeth and raised his weapon!

At that moment however a man with white hair leapt into the street, drew out a massive broad sword and cut through the heartless with a single swipe! He was quickly followed by an odd looking frog thing and a young girl in a checkered dress. The man turned around revealing him to have one arm, purple markings on his face, and dog ears.

"Run," He said hefting a heavy looking sword.

Anakin turned around and blinked with slight suprise.

"Oh man, didn't see that coming."

Standing behind him was a fully formed darkside heartless! Anakin leapt out of the way just in timeas a mighty fist came flying at him! He dove towards a Cart filled with cabbages before the second fist came flying at him aand crushed the cart and the cabbages!

"MY CABBAGES!" A man in a green out it screamed!

The dog eared man leapt into the fight and slashed at the darkside with his broad sword! Although the sword made contact it hardly did anything. Anakin frowned before stabbing the heartless in the leg. The sword sank in but the monster didn't even flinch. Anakin leapt back out of the way of the battle to watch.

The prospective summoned up somekind of glowing yellow string and lashed it around the heartless. It burned straight through the heartless's left arm sending it toppling to the ground! But quickly got back up despite being armed with one arm. The prospective scowled and drew out a katana. He leapt towards the heartless's head and slashed away half the tenecal like strands of hair!

The heartless grabbed at him with its one good arm but the prospectice slashed off all of the fingers! He landed on the ground holding the Katana in his one good arm. He raised it eye level then charged the darkside again and slashed at its legs! WIth one storke each leg was off then the heartless exploded!

Anakin frowned. How the heck was this guy to become a nobody? The answer to his question came three seconds later as hundereds of shadows powered in and overwhelmed the warrior and his comerades. Anakin had and anime sweat drop.

"Okay... weird."

As soon as the heartless cleared away anakin saw three shadowy shapes leap away from the battle with three others being left behind. Anakin walked over to them as they stirred.

"What the hell happened?" Sesshomaru said. Anakin sighed.

"This will take a while."

* * *

Ranger24: MY GOD! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! I am not good at writing for Inuyasha characters. It's a pain in the ass. Anyways read and review.


	6. Number V: The metal Maverick

**Ranger24: Here's number five. The Church pov is borrowed from Keeper of truth.**

* * *

Chapter V: The Metal Maveric

Disclamier: I own nothing.

"FRAK ME!" Starbuck shouted as she ran for cover from a rain of bullets! She didn't know how but she'd come out in time for a gun fight involving a couple of white armored guys shooting at her with guns! She dove behind a rock gasping for breath. She didn't want to blow her cover so she had to stay low and out of the way.

She pulled out her file and looked it over.

**Age: 20's to 30's**

**Sex: Female**

**Distingusihing features: Wear's black armor.**

'_Really helpfull,_' she thought to herself.

"AH HA!" Someone shouted as they came around the rock. It was another of the white armored guys. He raised his gun at her but she sweep kicked him sending him to the ground! She grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger! A three round burst spat from the weapon and blood sprayed from the man as he died.

She hefted the weapon and removed her heavy over coat switching to her deck fatiuges. The simple clothing was less restricting then the heavy over coats and allowed her more free movement. With expert percision she made her way from cover to cover before she came to a halt at the base of a concrete structure covered in red flags.

When she arrived she'd found herself in a really empty box canyon. Only two bases, one red and the other blue. Before she could get anymore intel however the white armored wack jobs attacked her. She could hear a lot of gunfire going on around her and plenty of screams of pain as people died.

She rushed onto the roof of the base to find three more white armored soldiers firing off to the left. She paused not wanting to rush in. She took a second to practice moving from target to target then opened fire with three quick shots! All three of the targets collapsed dead as bullets ripped into their helmets and they toppled to the ground dead. She rushed onto the roof and scavanged some ammo from them. She then turned her gaze on where the three guys had been shooting.

Near a large cluster of rocks twelve more like them were firing on three people. One wore Teal armor, one cobalt, and the last jet black. Starbuck focused on the black one. It was possible she was her target. She quickly decided to warp onto the cliff over looking the battle.

When she got there she could now just hear and make out what was being said between the three of figures.

"Okay Tex you take the ones on the left." Said the Cobalt one. From the voice he was clearly male.

"There's twice as many on the left." Came the replie from the black one. The voice was clearly female. Starbuck was damn sure she'd found her target.

"I know." Said the Cobalt one. The teal one stood up and fired his rifle hitting one of the white armored guys in the head.

"Just keep pushing 'em back!" He shouted!

Suddenly Starbuck could hear a strange noise... It was, like some kind of music. The kind a backed up toliet would be playing. The cobalt one was about to protest when he noticed the sound too. Everyone stopped shooting to listen.

Then a large gun metal green Jeep came flying over a hill! It sported an impressive heavy machine gun on the back. Riding in it were three people wearing the exact same armor as the others but again wearing different colors. The one in the drivers seat wore orange, the one riding shot gun wore red, and the one on the machine gun wore marron.

None of this matter however as the jeep came crashing down on the group of white armored goons! Three of them were crushed instantly by the jeep! The one riding shot gun blasted a fourth with, suprise suprise, a shot gun.

"HAH! Now thats what I call riding shot gun! Blamo!" The red one shouted over the insane music!

"Excellent shot and follow up one liner sir!" The marron one shouted.

"Thank you Simmon's! Commence fire! Grif drive!" The red one shouted! A white armored soldier leapt onto the vehicles dirver side only to be gunned down by the nut with the shot gun! THe jeep began to roll forward and the rear unopened up full automatic! Starbuck was slack jawed as they dorve through the white armored soldiers quickly killing them all.

"HEY REDS," someone shouted! Everyone turned to look at a person in blue armor.

"Why don't you pick on someone you're own size!"

The men in the jeep looked at one another then tore after the blue armored moron.

"Umm is he going to be okay?" The one in teal asked.

"I AM CABOOSE! THE VEHICLE DESTORYER!" The moron shouted as the jeep chased after him.

"He'll be fine." Replied the one in cobalt.

Starbuck shook her head.

"How did these moron's make it through basic."

She sighed and began to make her way down the cliffs to the rocks. Just as she reached the bottom there came an explosion! She instantly recognized it as a grenade going of! Starbuck ran for cover hefting her captured weapon! She then watched as her target ran across the canyon and vanished.

"Frak."

She settled down to wait on a rock and watch the fire works. Everyone gathered up near a cliff with a stand of trees were the jeep was parked when the perspective leapt up a butted the marron one in the back of the head with her weapon then procceded to beat hims senseless then she turn around to face the one known as Caboose ran at him and fell to the ground. The cobalt one sighed and vanished. The reds however made their way into a cave in the cliffs and came out carrying something and made their way back over to the rocks where a large aircraft was parked.

Starbuck sat back and watched as the prospective reappeared and began beating people up.

* * *

**Church's POV**

_'Oh, the back of my head_,' he mentally groaned after being knocked to the ground. Numerous multicolored spots danced before his eyes as he attempted to stand up again. When his vision fully cleared, he saw the other residents of Blood Gulch several meters away, save for one.

"Where'd he go? Where'd he go? Is he gone?!" he asked frantically, his head sweeping to each of his eight allies in turn.

He suddenly noticed the beeps that were coming through the radio that were gradually increasing in volume. The cobalt soldier cautiously turned around, afraid of who he would see, hoping beyond all hope that it wasn't who he thought it was.

Those hopes where shattered when he spotted a black-armored soldier behind him, gun down by her side and head facing the ground.

"Tex..." he said warily, eyeing the freelancer for any sudden movement.

"Church, run!" she pleaded, her body beginning to quake.

The cobalt-armored Private ran up to her, grabbed hold of her shoulders and shouted, "Tex, don't!"

The beeping stopped, and her shaking soon after. To his great surprise, she held up her left hand and placed it comfortingly on his shoulder. She pulled him closer to her, and her head rested next to his right ear.

His temporary delusion that she had changed her mind was broken by reality when a deep, male voice growled into his ear, "You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in."

Before he could react, the mercenary kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The grip on his shoulder tightened, and with a roar of effort, she spun around and tossed him over ten meters, right in the midst of his teammates.

The throaty voice of the villainous AI chuckled as the soldier struggled to stand, even with his team's assistance. He had landed on his left leg awkwardly, and he was pretty sure something was broken.

"Wait, Tex, you don't want to do this!" he cried as she snatched up an abandoned white helmet and sprinted for the nearby Pelican drop ship.

"Sheila, are you ready?" the malicious AI, O'Malley, asked as it and its new host ran up the boarding ramp.

"All systems online," the ship's female AI responded. "Ignition coil activated. Starting thrusters."

Just as the ship's boarding ramp closed, the ship's thrusters activated and blew a torrent of dust into the Red and Blue teams. Church shakily stood up with his arms slung over the shoulders of Privates Caboose and Tucker, two of his fellow Blue Team members in Blood Gulch, when the Pelican hovered shakily into the air.

"Launch when ready," O'Malley ordered as he and his host arrived at the front of the ship.

"Please, take your seats," instructed Sheila. "Launching in three… two…"

"Tex, don't, do this!" Church begged one more time via radio.

"…one…liftoff," Sheila finished as the ship slowly started to ascend.

"Goodbye…" came Tex's solemn voice.

"We have to stop her right NOW!" Church said desperately, turning to Sarge, Red Team's leader.

"No problem-o, Blue," the gruff sergeant responded in his thick southern accent. A click was heard, signifying that Sarge had turned on his radio. "Andy, you there?"

"I'm here, coach!" a highly exited male voice replied.

"What's going on?!" asked a confused Church.

"Tex is hooking up Wyoming's helmet to the computer," Andy responded, misunderstanding the question.

"Ready for your job, soldier?" Sarge continued, ignoring Church.

"You bet!"

"Alright, Son, do what you were born to do: detonate."

"Hey, do you want me to start from ten or three?" Andy asked eagerly. "Come on, the suspense will kill 'em!"

By then the ship had cleared the walls of the canyon and was beginning to fly away.

"Ten!"

"I TOLD YOU TO DISABLE THE SHIP-"

"Nine!"

"-NOT DESTROY IT!!" Church screamed furiously at the Red Army sergeant.

"Eight!"

The blood-red armored officer shrugged. "Oh well. Score one for the Red Team, I guess."

"Seven!"

"What about my kid?!" the cyan-armored soldier on Church's left, Tucker, asked, referring to his alien child onboard the Pelican.

"Six!"

"Oh, right-"

"Five!"

"-score two!" Sarge corrected himself.

"Four!"

"Andy, do-"

"Three!"

"-NOT detonate!" Church ordered. "Can you see where they're-"

"Two!"

"-heading?! Do you know where she's going?!"

"One!"

Roughly a kilometer above Blood Gulch, there was a brief flash of light…

…and the ship was gone.

"…Tex?" Church said in disbelief, his eyes fixed on the spot where the ship was a second before.

"…Boo! No explosion!" a Red soldier in orange armor, Grif, called out before hanging his head low, disappointed. "That sucked…"

Lo and behold, a smear of fire and smoke burst in the sky with a loud crack seconds later.

"…Ha Ha! Blam-o!" Sarge cheered.

"Wow!" shouted another Red, a man in pink armor by the name of Donut. "That explosion was awesome!"

"What explosion?!" Grif snapped his gaze skyward again. "I didn't see it! Do it again!"

Church shrugged off his teammates and solemnly hobbled toward Blue base, the tip of his sniper rifle dragging in the dirt at his side. He winced at the pain that shot up his leg every time he moved it, but his mind was on other things.

"Uh, Church?" Tucker asked him tentatively. "What should we do?"

The man in cobalt stopped in his tracks and said over his shoulder, "Do whatever you want. I'm goin' home."

"Yeah, fuck this!" Tucker enthusiastically agreed, following suit along with the three other Blues. Whether he was trying to cheer him up or was simply saying, Church couldn't tell. Then again, he didn't really care.

As he continued walking he could faintly hear Simmons, the Red's second-in-command in maroon armor, ask "Sarge… are we fighting?"

"No, Simmons," he answered. "I think they've had their ass kicked enough for one day. Let's leave some for tomorrow."

* * *

**Starbuck's POV**

Starbuck sighed opening up a dark portal to where ever the ship had gone. She arrived in another tactically useless gorge. Then she waited for about thrity minutes before the ship crashed near a rough group of cliffs. Underneath it speard eagle on the earth was the prospective.. With out her armor on. She had red hair close cropped to fit in the helmet. Starbuck pulled her out from under the ship and the perspective groaned.

"What the hell?"

Starbuck dragged her into a cave and proped her up against the wall.

"Can you move?"

The prospective nodded. "Yeah sort of. Who are you?"

Starbuck smiled. "Everyone calls me Starbuck, and you are?"

The prospective rubbed the back of her head. "Everyone calls me Tex."

"Okay Tex I have to tell you this. During that explosion and the ship crash you lost your heart and became what is known as a nobody. I'm a nobody also and a member of a powerful group of nobodies called Organization XIII. I'm offering you a cnhance to join, get awesome powers, ect. ect."

Tex raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I'm in."

Starbuck blinked.

"What just like that?

"Well I have two choices. Stay here unarmed and end up in a fire fight, or join your little organization thing and became really powerfull. I'll take the later."

Starbuck sighed she'd almost hoped it would be harder.

"Well let's get going," she said opening a dark portal. With that they steped through breaking the previous organizations record of female nobodies by one.

* * *

**Ranger24: I kinda rushed through episodes 99-100 of rvb but still its the chapter. Next time the last new member for this group of three is recruited and thhe new members are sworn in. Read and review.**


	7. Number VI: The dark Knight

**Ranger24: Three days in a row of new chapters. I'm good.**

* * *

Chapter VI: The Dark Knight

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Xemnas sighed as his blades cut through another heartless. It was clear that maleficent had unleashed heartless upon this world to strengthen her forces as there were many armored knights running about attacking innocent people! He knew his target was apperantly a white haired male in his late teens or early twenties.

Still finding anyone in this mess would be hard enough. With a sigh he rushed into battle with another knot of heartless.

* * *

**Pete's POV**

Pete chuckled evilly as heartless ravaged the town. It was almost to easy. The town was already a ruin but now it was like the end of the world for these people. He made his way along the streets towards a large cathedral with a clump of armored knights in tow to protect himself.

Suddenly a young man stepped out into the streets hefting a large sword over his right shoulder with his right arm in a sling and cast. He had silver hair and wore a black coat with red lining. He didn't even flinch as Pete's group came to a halt.

"Hey punk! You better get out of the way before I have my boys here make mince meat out of you." Pete snapped at him.

The young man scrutinized him.

"Man are you one ugly son of a bitch."

Pete's temper flared!

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER! HEARTLESS ATTACK!" He shouted in a rage! The heartless charged forward swords ready! The young man sighed then with one deft swing cut down a heartless! Even with one arm in a sling he cut the heartless apart without trouble. Pete gulped.

"Oh boy. I'm outta here." He dove down an alley away from the main battle! Even as he did he summoned a fresh group of heartless to attack the boy.

* * *

**Nero's POV**

Nero hefted his sword Red Queen onto his shoulder glaring at the strange black demons that surrounded him. The fat demon had fled already but stillhad left a large number of these creatures behind to face Nero. Nero was the last member of the Order of the sword. As the majority of its upper echolien had been killed he had taken over as the city of Fortuna's sole demon killer.

He ducked the stroke of a sword bearing demon and the slashed it in half! Then he yanked out hios pistol Blue rose and shot another demon in the face. He brought down the red queen on another demon's neck beheadind it before mule kicking another!

"Come on! Is that all you've got!" He shouted over the clash of his sword with another demons! He swept kicked this one and then stabbed it where the head meet the shoulders and it vanished in a burst of black smoke!

The other demon's rushed him but he easily cut through them without needing to use the thing that had troubled himself and everyone around him since he was a child. His right arm. To compensat he had become left handed with almost everything. Still recently he had been force to use the raw power of his right arm.

* * *

**Xemnas's POV**

Unbenknownst to Nero, Xemnas watched him battle the heartless with great intrest. Nobody in the previous organization had been left handed. However he could sence a great amount of power hidden in boys right arm. It was a curious thing that he kept it in a sling for Xenmas's couldn't sense any damage on the right arm.

He thrust out his left hand's areo blade, impailing a Neo shadow that had tried to get the drop on him. He turned to his left to see more of the heartless gathered about him on the roof. He ignited his right arm areo blade as the neo shadow implailed on his left vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"I could use a work out." He mused out loud before leaping into the mass of heartless chopping them all to peices with ease.

* * *

**Pete's POV**

Pete leaned againt the wall of the damaged cathedral. The heartless were scouring the place for any hearts to be found. He'd never liked doing alll this feild work, it was to much on him. He'd prefer to be sitting at home watching TV while the heartless did all the work for him.

His thoughts were broken by a scream! A young girl stood at the door to the cathedral, her red hair was in a ponytail. She wore a white dress and looked horrified at the dozens of heartless inside the cities catthedral. Behind her clustered a small group of children in church clothes. Pete chuckled darkly as the heartless surrounded her.

"Well little missy you seem to have picked a bad time to go to church." He said evily. He waved his hand lazily.

"Get 'em boys."

The heartless charged towards the small group and the young woman ready to feast on fresh hearts!

Suddenly there was the sound of shattering glassm, something in a dark coat fell to the ground, and a dozen of them expolded into puffs of dark smoke!

"Nero!" The young woman shouted! Standing there was the same punk who'd beaten Pete's heartless out side!

"You!" Pete shouted angrily!

"Kryie run!" Nero shouted running at the heartless swing Red queen in an arc cutting down two armored knights! He turned back to the woman known as Kryie. "RUN! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"

"Oh no you don't!" Pete shouted summoning a bomb and hurrling it at the door! The bomb exploded collapsing the entrance!

"Nobody's going anywhere!" He shouted running into the fight!

* * *

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas watched from the hole in the church's stained glass windows as the prospective easily bested the majroity of Pete's heartless. Pete himself however chucked bomb after bomb into the fight cauising the perspective known as Nero to try and evade the rolling death devices.

But Nero was at the disadvantage of having to defend both himself and the small group of people behind him. Xemnas could sense the boy tiring with each swing of his sword. The need to see the power in the boys right arm grew. It grew greart when Pete summoned up a massive Trickster heartless.

Nero focused his efforts on bringing down the trickster but Xenmas could tell that this was a fatal mistake.

* * *

**Nero's POV**

Nero fired his pistol Blue rose repeatedly into the new large red demon! The bullets had little to no effect and the demon continued to hurl flaming brands everywhere! Nero was soon surrounded by small raging fires as broken pues caught fire!

"NERO!" Kryie screamed! Nero whirled around and saw to his horro that more demons had appeared and over whelmed Kryie! Most of the Children were gone Kyrie was being buried alive in the large muscled demons!

"KRYIE!" Nero shouted trying to run to help his love but the large red demon hurlled a flaming brand onto a pue in front of him which caught fire! Nero roared in anger riping off the cast on his right arm. The sight was truly one to be wondered.

The arm had the shape of a human's arm but had charred flesh about a blue mark that ran down from his elbow to his finger tips! The blue marks were filled with a strange blue fire! It was demoniic fire. Nero's eyes glowed blue and a strange blue warrior made of energy appeared behind him while a large Katana with a substantial blade appeared in Nero's right hand! Yamato, one of the three swords of Sparda.

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" He shouted and he leapt forward swinging Yamato! With one slash he cut the heartless in half and it exploded into a thick cloud of black smoke! He turned towards where Kyrie was and saw to his horror that only her hand stood out amongst a mob of demons!

"KYRIE!"

Nero charged forward slashing every heartless that got in his way! But his efforts were in vain. When he cut apart every heartless in the room Kyrie was gone.. Pete had escaped and Nero stood there alone in the ruined cathedral. Lying on the floor was the gold necklace he'd given Kyrie only a few months before. He took it in his demon arm. Horror filled his mind as he saw a tiny hint of blood on its golden surfaces.

He roared in anger and pounded the floor repeatedly with his devil arm! The floor cracked and gave out. As he did this the dark energy gathered within him. Before he could stop it his heart raced out of control! He collapsed to the ground clutching at his chest screaming in pain! THen a thick black mist surrounded him and he lost conciousness.

When he came to he felt empty. His hands still clutched Kyrie's necklace. He groaned and looked up to see a man with silver hair looking down at him. Nero instantly reached for his pistol and yanked it out pointing it at the man who smiled.

"Is that really how to treat someone who only wants to help?"

Nero growled but lowered his weapon.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I am Xemnas." The man repiled. "And you would be?

"Nero."

"Ah." Xemnas said simply.

Nero rolled his eyes.

"So you're supposed to help me?"

Xemnas smiled.

"That depends on if you are willing to join."

Nero frowned.

"Join what exactly?"

Xemnas chuckled.

"Let me explain first. You see you recently had anasty spout of rage in which all of the dark energy in your heart over powered you. Thus you're body and heart split. The heart became one of those creatures while you have become a nobody."

Nero blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You are only half a person now. You have no emotion, no heart, but you still are," Xemnas continued.

"Half a person?" Nero said even more confused.

"I am the leader of people like you. Other nobodies. I am giving you an invitation to join our group called organization XIII. Join us and regain what you have lost."

"Okay that I got." Nero said. He roose to his feet glancing at his devil arm.

"So if I join you'll help me get my heart back and then I can go on with my life." '_And rescue Kyrie,_' He added to himself.

Xemnas nodded.

"Allright, I'm game." Nero said. "What now?"

Xemnas raised his right hand.

"Follow me." He said simply. A black portal appeared out of thin air. Xemnas walked through but Nero glanced at the necklace in his hand.

"I promise. I'll save you Kyrie." Then he stepped through the portal.

When he came out the other side he found himself in a large white office. Standing there already were six other people. Two of them wore similair black coats to what Xemnas wore. Nero frowned at the other two. Two of them he could tell were a demons. No humans looked like frogs or half dogs. The other two were both weman. One a little girl with black hair and the other a woman in her mid twenties with red hair and green eyes. Xemnas raised an eye brow at the sight of them all.

"Number two I though you were supposed to get one nobody." Xemnas said. One of the two people in the coats shrugged. "They wouldn't let him leave without them and they are both nobodies."

Xemnas sighed.

"Well I guess they could be his subordinates. Who got here first?"

"That would be Anakin sir." The other coated figure said. This one was clearly a girl as well.

Xemnas nodded. "Step forward please Mr..."

"Sesshomaru." Came the swift reply from the dog eared man who kept one eye fixed on Nero. Sesshomaru stood before Xemnas.

"Do you swear loyalt to organization XIII?" Xemnas asked holding out his hand. Sesshomaru nodded and took Xemnas's hand. There was a surge of dark energy from Xemnas's hand to Seshomaru's. Sesshomaru was covered in black mist for a moment before he was revealed wearing the same coat as Xemnas and the other two.

"You are now Sesshomaru, the moon Demon. You're weapon shall be the large sword. You're element is the moon." Xemnas said. Then he turned to the two figures who had stood behind Sesshomaru.

"What are you're names?" Xemnas said.

"I'm Rin and this is Jaken lord Xemnas." The little girl said. Xemnas's nodded.

"Do you two promise to serve Sesshomaru loyally as his subordinates?"

"Of course!" Jaken said. Rin nodded.

Xemnas nodded to the other two coated figures who lowered their hoods. One was a man in his mid twenties with Brown-blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was a woman with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. The woman pushed the other woman forward.

"State your name." Xemnas said.

The woman grumbled something that nobody heard. Xemnas frowned.

"What was that?"

"Allison." The red head growled. "Please just call me Tex."

Xemnas nodded and held out his arm.

"Do you Tex swear loyalt to organization XIII?"

"I do swear." She replied and took his arm. Another bburst of dark energy shoot from Xemnas's arm and Tex was covered in the same black mist as before and emerged in the same dark coat.

"You are now Tex, The Metal maverick, your weapons are the guns and your element shall be metal." Xemnas said. Tex nodded and stepped aside. Nero then realized it was his turn. Xemnas held out his hand.

"Do you Nero swear loyalt to organization XIII?" Xemnas said.

Nero slowly nodded.

"I swear my loyalty to organization XIII." He said quietly.

A third burst of dark energy shot from Xemnas's hand and and Nero found himself in thhhe black mist. He emerged from it in the same black coat as the others. Nero glanced up at Xemnas.

"You are now Nero, the Dark Knight, your weapon shall be the sword and your element..." Xemnas smile grew. "Shall be darkness."

Nero nodded and joined rank beside his fellow nobodies. Xemnas sat down at his desk.

"Starbuck and Anakin will show you to your rooms. As for Rin and Jaken I shall have one of the dusks show you to your quarters." Xemnas said. Anakin bowed and Starbuck nodded.

"We'll take care of it superior." Starbuck said clamly. Xemnas opened a dark portal for them and the sfive nobodies soon arrived in the proof of existence. Nero glance to his left to see a door inlaid with his weapons over which was his title.

"Alright you nuggets." Starbuck said stepping forward. "The rooms are kinda empty but the dusks say you can redecorate them if you want. That's what me and Anakin did." Nero scratched his shoulder, the coat was a little itchy.

"Now me and Anakin out rank alll three of you so if we say shit the first thing I want to hear is how much, what color, and where do you want it? That clear?" Nero, Tex, and Sesshomaru nodded. Starbuck smiled.

"Good. Now go check out your rooms and figure out what your going to do with them. If you need me I'll be in my room dealing with my "_speacil_" supplies." She said walking towards her room. Anakin shrugged when she was out of ear shot.

"She's kind of a pain to get along with but she's got a point. If you need any help just ask." He walked off to his room.

Nero sighed and turned to his door. Today was one weird day.

* * *

**Ranger24: And thats the sixth member nearly half. Next time Maleficent gets supicious. Read and review!**


	8. Discovered

**Ranger24: Hey here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Discovered.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Maleficent sat in the throne room she'd had buitl on the thirteenth floor of Castle Oblivion. Once she'd gained acess to the organization's files she had discovered this castle and it's strange power. All of the rooms were currently wiped though and were filled with heartless. She was now the master of the castle.

Truth be told although the castle that never was had more heartless it proved difficult for her to control them until the Organization had been defeated. She had then forced her will on the heartless there and driven out the remaining nobodies.

She now listened to Pete balther on about how easily he had overwhelmmed the cities defences.

"And then that silver haird punk showed again and a gave him one heck of a trouncing!" Her overly rotund servant bragged. Maleficent could tell he was lying though. Pete was one of the worst fighters she had ever meet.

"Excellent Pete." She said interuppting his story. She stood up from her thrown.

"But I have a task for you."

Pete froze and turned to face her.

"And that would be?"

"We need a few more heartless to ensure that the lower levels of the castle are secure. Go tothe world that never was and round a few up. Oh and take him with you." She said in one breath pointing at a large whale like creature standing behind Pete. Pete frowned.

"But Malefecient I just got back! Why not just send him alone?"

The whale creature known as Gantu scowled at Pete. Maleficent spoke before him.

"Because he hasn't yet mastered control over the heartless now get going."

She opened a dark portal and Pete sighed.

"Yes Maleficent. Come on big guy."

"My name is Gantu, nd I suggest you start using it!"

"Just come on."

The two of them walked on through the portal leaving Maleficent comfortably alone in the peace and quiet of her current base of operations.

* * *

**Member's POV**

"All right Nero try again." Anakin said as Nero tried for the fourth that day to use a dark portal. Despite darkness being his element Nero hadn't had much luck with using it. This was contradictory to Tex and Sesshomaru, who had both mastered their elements rather quickly. Nero focused his power trying to summon up a dark portal. For a few seconds there was a burst of dark energy about four feet tall but sadly it closed three seconds after it opened. Nero groaned ad sat down against the wall of the third floor sparing chamber.

Anakin sighed and sat down beside him. Nero stared at his hands.

"Why can't I do it?" Nero muttered. Anakin shrugged.

"I don't know. This is supposed to be pretty basic."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Nero snapped standing up.

"No I'm just saying you need to work on it." Anakin said. He sighed thinking of his first lesson's with Obi-wan. He could remember his first feeble attempts at controling the force. It had taken him a month to get through the basic's before moving onto more complex elements of the force. He almost felt like the Padawan-Master relationship was buildng with Nero. Xemnas had decided to put them together until Nero could control his power.

Nero groaned again and punched the wall leaving a sizable dent.

"What the heck is wrong with me?" He growled.

"What do you mean?" Anakin said curious.

"Everytime I try and do something I fail. I can't work my power, I can hardly summon my weapon and even then it takes like thirty seconds." Nero said staring at the dent in the wall.

Anakin walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to practice. With practice comes skill."

Nero shrugged him off and left the sparring chamber.

"Still having difficulty I see." A voice said from behind Anakin. Anakin turned to see Xemnas standing there arms folded across his chest.

"He's trying, superior. He just needs a little more time to get the hang of it." Anakin replied.

"Time isn't something we have." Xemnas said. Anakin frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Xemnas frowned.

"We have intruders."

* * *

**Pete's POV**

"Hello? Heartless?" Pete said glancing into an alley. He and Gantu had been wandering about the city for the past thirty minutes andhad only found three Neo Shadows that now folloed them. Gantu raised a small yellow pistol.

"I thought this place was supposed to be crawlling with heartless?" Gantu said glancing up and down the street. Pete scratched his head.

"It is, but where'd they all get to?"

Unbeknownst to them a small green frog like creature was watching them from a street lamp. He then turned a disappeared.

* * *

**Member's POV**

Five minutes ago.

Nero, Tex, and Sesshomaru stood in Xemnas's office while Xemnas shuffled through some files.

"Alright here it is in short." He said looking up from the stack of fileson his desk. "You all know about the Witch Maleficent and her large dumb flunky Pete I assume?" Sesshomaru nodded, Tex gave a small nod, while Nero growled.

"We have confirmed that Pete is in the city with another and that they are looking for heartless to bring back to their master." Nero started paying close attention at the mere mention of Pete being in the city.

"I want you three to engage an eliminate both of them. Failing that just get them out of here." Xemnas finished. Sesshomaru bowed.

"We will not fail you Superior."

Tex summone her guns in the form of twin SMG's.

"Finally some action around here."

Nero merely pressed his devil arm into his open palm.

Nero's POV Present.

Nero frowned as Jaken appeared on the scene. The three newest members were all in an alley a few blocks ahead of Pete and the fat blue guy. Sesshomaru glanced at his subordinate.

"What do you have to report?"

"The one known as Pete and the big blue whale like thing have three heartless backing them up. The whale one is armed but they aren't suspicous." Jaken said in one breath. Sesshomaru nodded.

"You may go." Jaken bowed and vanished into a dark portal. Sesshomaru turned to his comerades.

"So now what do we do?" He said. Nero smirked.

"Easy we go in there and send them on the one way trip to hell." He said reaching for his itching right arm. Even gloved the devil arm still showed through some of its power. Tex smirked.

"I've got a better idea." She said smoothly turning her Smgs in a Battle rifle.

"And that would be what?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Let me take them out one by one, then you guys move in and deal with the two fat guys. Trust me, they will never know what hit them."

Nero frowned. "You think you can take them all out without alerting the rest?" He said. Tex slowly began to turn transparent before becoming invisible. Invisbility was something she had developed through means that she hadn't fully explained to anyone really.

"Just watch me kid. Just watch me."

Nero and Sesshomaru glanced out into the street. Pete and Gantu were making their way up the street with their three heartless back ups in tow.

Suddenly one of the heartless stumbled forward beforeit turned about then fell on its back. Nero raised an eyebrow.

"Wow that's stealthy."

"Did you hear something?" Gantu said to Pete who shock his head.

The heartless Tex was attacking flailed its arms in the air as Tex shot it repeatedly with her weapon. Nero and Sesshomaru were watching with stunned expressions.

"How the hell cant they hear that?" Sesshomaru whispered.

Suddenly a peice of wall next to them boiled away as Gantu fired his weapon. Nero sighed.

"Nice."

Come on out! We know you're there!" Pete shouted. Slowly Nero and Sesshomaru made their wway out of the alley their hoods still up. Pete growled.

"Organization huh? Thought the keyblade punk killed the lot of you."

Nero slowly lowered his hood. Pete did a double take.

"Remember me?" Nero said also pulling off his right glove.

"YOU!" Pete shouted summoning a bomb and hurrling it at Nero! Sesshomaru leapt forward summoning his sword while Nero kept back and dodged the bomb focusing his power to summon his blade!

The whale guy fired at Sesshomaru who dodged the blasts with lighting fast speed! He raised his sword in the air and shouted, "_Moon Dance!_"

A dozen of copies of Sesshomaru formed around Gantu! The alein paniced and fired at everyone of them who ducked and dodged his blasts!

Meanwhile Nero had finally summoned his sword Red Queen. The blade had changed when he became a nobody. The crest on the hilt had changed from that of the order of the sword to that of the organization. Nero rushed towards Pete dodging bomb after bomb! He swung at Pete who doged the blow barely intime! Pete countered by punching Nero in the stomach sending him flying into a wall! Pete chuckled.

"Even as a nobody you're no match for the mighty Pete punk!"

"A little help here!" Gantu shouted as the remaining four Sesshomaru clones pointed their swords at him. "_Moon beam_," they all said as one. Out of the tips of their blades shot grey jets of light which Gantu dodged barely intime as they slashed into the buildings behind him!

"Hang on a second." Pete muttered summoning up a boom and hurrling it at one of the Sesshomaru's! The clone couldn't get out of the way in time and was destroyed. Pete and Gantu quickly finished off the rest of the clones and had Sesshomaru cornered!

"Now its time for you to dance." Ganti said raising his pistol to Sesshomaru's head!

Suddenly a bullet struck the weapon sending it spiralling away! The two evil doers turned to see Nero back on his feet Pistol in hand.

"Come on fat boys! Let's party!" He shouted! There was a flash of light as he holistered his pistol and summoned Yamato! Dark energy flowed off the blade and into the air! "_Shadow cut!_" He shouted and with one mighty swing Nero sent a blast of dark energy flying towards the two of the fat morons!

"RUN AWAY!" Pete shouted summoning a dark portal and the two dove through just in time before the dark energy destroyed the lampost that was behind them. Tex reappeared then reloading her battle rifle. All three Neo shadows were destroyed. She walked over to Sesshomaru and pulled him to his feet.

"Well that was fun." She said simply. Nero smirked looking down at Yamato. He had found it right there when he faced Pete. The power of darkness had awakened in him now and it was now his tool.

* * *

**Ranger24: And thats the chapter. Next time another recruiting. This ends the story arc entitled "Shadow rising." An apt name I would say. Read and review.**

**Also here's where all the current members are from.**

**Anakin- Starwars**

**Starbuck-Battlestargalactica**

**Sesshomaru- Inuyasha**

**Tex- Red vs Blue**

**Nero- Devil May cry**


	9. Number VII: The Flaming ninja

**Ranger24: I love all the attention this story is getting. First time in the kingdom hearts section and I already have thirty five reviews. Plus I've got plans for a side sequal, that will be explained at the end of this chapter. Sorry this chapter took so long.  
**

* * *

Chapter VII: The Flamining Ninja.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two days after Pete and Gantu had been driven off Nero was sitting in his room trying to relax. The walls were paint a dark blue with a couple of rare swords from across the worlds hanging from the them. Nero hadn't furbished the room to heavily. Just the basics mostly, a large bed, night stand, coffee table with a couple of Chairs and a couch, and a TV. There was also a pool table and a juke box in the room but he only used those every now and again.

The study upstairs was filled with book's contianing knowledge demons, the legend of Sparda, and other topics that had caught his eye. The closet was mostly filled with a couple of different clothing sets as well as a small safe were he kept a few reminders of who he had been before.

Currently the juke box was playing loudly while Nero stared at his devil bringer. Xemnas had permitted the members to wear whatever they wanted when off duty. And for some reason Xemnas had also set up a casual firday.

Nero had spent the days since mostly by himself or with Anakin training. He got along well enough with Anakin and he once or twice joined Tex and Starbuck in the Castles firing range. Anakin was currently out on recruiting.

Tex was a wild card to say the least. She did anything Xemnas told her to do but would only do something for anyone else in the organization if there was something in it for her. Tex was busy on a mission from Xemnas. These missions were something he said they all had to do. So far Nero had zero mission's knotched up.

Starbuck he could get along with primarily when playing cards or doing something else. After being cold to start she'd finally started giving him a little credit after he beat Pete. She was currently in Twilight town doing some recon.

Sesshomaru, he didn't have much to say about the demon nobody. Sesshomaru always acted in a cold dignified manner, normally kept to himself. He would talk with the higher up members, but talk to Nero? Almost never, not unless he had anything insulting to say. Nero had a felling he'd get that from a demon. He knew he was of the Dark Knight Sparda's blood line. The demon had turned against his own to protect humans. Sesshomaru didn't have a total problem with humans, but he didn't seem to like half devils.

Another thing about that which concerned him was the fact he didn't know how he was related to Sparda. He had a natural afinaty to demon energy and he and Dante did look a lot a like but he didn't exactly like the idea of Dante being his father. But then Dante had said that Yamato had belonged to his brother. Nero wondered if that brother might be his father. It was so confuising.

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

Of course elsewhere another family problem was occuring this time in the form of two brothers, the last of their clan both wanting the other dead. Anakin had been following the rouge Ninja Sasuke Uchiha secretly for the past day. He had now dedouce that something had happened in the past between Sasuke and his brother Itachi. Now all he could do was watch in secret as Sasuke and his brother just stood there and did absolutly nothing.

"Well this is intresting," came a sudden voice behind him.

Standing there was what look liked some freay man/plant thing. It's hair was green and one half of its body was white and the otherblack. The Man/Plant thing barred horrible fangs as it moved towards Anakin who slowly began to gather his power inpreperation for a battle.

"You're intruding on a family matter here you know." The plant thing said licking his lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm just here to watch the show," Anakin said cautiously preping to summon his lightsabers.

"Not much of a show though is it?" The plant thing replied taking a step towards Anakin. Then he broke into a smirk. "How about we have a little show right here!"

In a second the creature lundged at him and in less than a second Anakin had summoned his light sabers and beheaded the creature! As the body fell to the floor Anakin switched his weapons off and desummoned them.

"That was fun."

* * *

**Starbuck's POV**

"Gods damn it." Starbuck muttered as she waited for the terminal to resume activity. She was in the basement of the old mansion of Twilight town. Xemnas had asked her to recover infromation from the computer there and make preperations to use the building as and outpost.

She sighed leaning back in the chair before the terminal. Her thoughts drifted off to the people of the fleet. She felt an echo of remorse as she thought of how much pain her death had no doubt caused them. The Old man had probably busted that ship of his again, Lee, Sam, even the damned Colonel were probably taking it rough.

She couldn't have seen herself almost two years ago being friends with Colonel Saul Tigh. But a lot had changed since then. Before the cylons nuked the colonies she had belted the colonel in the face during one of his many drunked acts of violence. At the time it had been kicking over the card table she and several other pilots had been playing at. But after a year on new caprica when the Colonel had shown up on the planet at one of Cheif Tyrol's labour union meetings he'd been like a favorite uncle she hadn't seen in years.

She smiled pulling out one of the bottles of booze she'd broughten with her. She yanked the cork off with her teeth and took a long draught from it as the small hour glass thing continued to rotate continously.

* * *

**Pete's POV**

"Can't believe Maleficent didn't believe us." Pete muttered as he and Gantu made their way towards the mansion in the distance. Maleficent had told them to recover the critical research of Ansem the wise from the terminal inside.

Gantu sighed rubbing his badly bruised shoulder.

"What do you expect? I've seen your record of wins, it wasn't that impressive."

"Oh shut up," Pete muttered gritting his teeth and anger.

"Hey fellas," a small yellow, rotund, koloa bear like creature walking behind them said while munching on a sandwich.

"What Six-two-five?" Gantu said rolling his eyes in annoyance to the creature that he was stuck having to work with. The alein experiment took another bite out of his sandwich before replying. "Remember to pick up baloney when we head back to town."

Pete slapped his palm to his face in annoyance.

"We're here," Gantu said coming to a halt. Pete glanced up at the run down mansion and sighed.

"I doubt we'll get much, the keyblade punk and his freinds have probably been here by now."

"Or those black coat people who kicked your butts." The alein experiment added.

Pete growled in annoyance.

* * *

**Starbucks POV**

"T_wenty-one bottles of ambrosia on the wall, twenty-one bottles of ambrosia! You take one down, pass it around, twenty bottles of ambrosia on the wall._" Starbuck sang to herself as she down her fourth bottle of booze. The loading was at eighty five percent and climbing every second.

Suddenly she felt a tremor in the space about her. One of the strange abilites she had gained from her element was the ability to sense the space about her, making her a living radar. She could feel three presences on the floors above her trying to figure they way around the mansion. She instantly could recognize them as being Maleficent's two fat cronies and the some really small chubby guy 'What is it with that witch and fat people?' she thought to herself.

She stood up, summoned her lances, and smirked setting the empty bottle down as her lances came hovering into place.

"About time I had some fun around here, guess the other twenty bottles can wait."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke Uchiha groaned as he opened his eyes. He felt half dead and empty. Lying on the otherside of the room was his now dead brother Itachi. He glanced up to see a man with brown blonde hair standing over him. Sasuke instantly went for a kunia knife while the man held up his hands.

"Easy I don't want to hurt you, I'm here to help you..."

Sasuke sat up trying to stand but he was having trouble moving his legs.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said looking the man in the eyes.

"I was Anakin Skywalker, and you would be?"

Sasuke frowned taking note of the "was".

"Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan," he replied.

"You were Sasuke Uchiha, now you are something more. You are a nobody." Anakin replied.

* * *

**Ranger24: And that is where I'll end this lovely little chapter. Next time Sasuke, the newest member is sent to help Starbuck hold the mansion from Maleficent's forces! **

**On the subject of the side sequel, Xemnas goes on vacation leaving Anakin in charge. Then all hell breaks loose.**

**Read and review!**


	10. Tension

**Ranger24: Fans of Star wars Republic Commando will love this chapter.**

* * *

Tension

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sasuke blinked as he stared about the Proof of Existence. Moments ago the leader of the organization, Xemnas, had sworn him in is as number VII the Flaming Ninja. He glanced at the glowing portals. More than half of them were now lighted and bore a symbol on them. He made his way towards the door marked with his symbol of Seven Kunia's when someone appeared right next to him. The man looked to be in his early twenties and had silver hair.

"You the new guy?" He asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke Uchiha, number VII."

The other man rolled his eyes puting out his left hand.

"Names Nero, number VI."

Sasuke glared at him.

"If your trying to assert some control over me through rank..."

"I'm not," Nero cut him off. "The superior wanted me to get you. Says he's got a job for us both."

"Well then let's go." Sasuke replied.

Nero nodded and summoned up a dark portal. As he did so Sasuke used his sharingan to copy down every thing Nero did, down to his energy flow. When the portal become solid Nero stood back and did a half mocking bow.

"After you." He said not taking his eyes off Sasuke.

**Tex's POV**

"Man, that is one ugly castle." Tex said as she observed castle Oblivon from her spot on the road. That castle was mess of spikes and towers, Xemnas had said there was a massive basement complex but that seemed physically impossible as the castle was on a cliff that was rather shallow. Of course Tex had once done the physically impossible in riping out a poor guys skull and beating him to death with it.

She made her way down the road, turning invisible as she warped into the castle. She held back a curse when she nearly warped right onto a shadow heartless. The room was crawling with the damn things! She mentaly swore as she warped out of the castle. Xemnas was not going to be happy.

**Member's POV**

"And thats your mission," Xemnas finished. Nero frowned.

"Superior, how long until the data is fully down loaded?"

"I do not know." Xemnas replied. "Number three's message was not very clear but she needs some help holding the mansion as Maleficent's buffon's have brought about ninety heartless to back themselves up.

Nero smirked. "Sounds like one hell of a party."

Sasuke bowed to Xemnas. "We will not fail you superior."

Xemnas smiled. "Good now get over to the mansion before Number III is over run."

They nodded and Xemnas opened the portal for them to leave. As they steped through it however, a second dark portal opened and in entered Tex.

"Back already?" Xemnas said in a bemused tone of voice.

Tex muttered a few choice curses.

"Damn place is to hot for us to take on with what we've got. It's crawling with heartless, we need an army to bust into that place and survive."

"Then we will need more members and... Subordinates." Xemnas said simply. Tex frowned.

"You mean like that kid and frog thing Sesshomaru has taging along with him?"

"Yes and no," Xemnas said interlacing his fingers. "Rin and Jaken are both capable of infiltarion, infromation gathering, and assassination. But what I'm talking about are Nobodies that are more combat oreinted."

He summoned a file out of a cabinet. Then he summoned a dusk.

"Go and retrieve number II." The Dusk bowed.

'As you wish, superior.'

It then portalled away leaving Tex and Xemnas alone in the office. Twenty-two seconds later Anakin warped into the chamber, he looked tired but none the worse for wear. He bowed to Xemnas.

"Yes Superior?" He asked.

Xemnas smiled pushing the file towards him.

"These are four people who I want you to recruit to be your first subordinates. They are hiding on one of the planets in your world."

Anakin picked up the file and opened it. Then he blinked in suprise.

"You want me to get the Commando Squad Delta?" He said puzzeled.

"Your heartless, Darth Vader, has been given commando of an elite group of soldiers." Xemnas said. "The 501st legion I believe?"

Anakin nodded, during the fall of the republic he had lead the 501st into the jedi Temple. The elite soldier's had slaughtered the jedi, though he had killed his fair share. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"They have been given the name Vader's fist, as he has used them to put down numerous insurections since you were last at your world. It seems only right you should have your own elite group of warriors." Xemnas said. Anakin nodded.

"I will recover them."

"Good and bring Tex with you." Xemnas replied. Tex blinked.

"Hey I just got back."

"So did I." Anakin countered. Tex sighed.

"Fine, I'll go."

With that Anakin opened up a portal and the two of them headed off to Anakin's world.

**Nero's POV**

"What a friggin show off." Nero muttered as Sasuke sent a pillar of fire burning through a group of armored knights. Sasuke had only been a nobody for less than twelve hours and he already had control of his element.

Nero ducked the swing of a heartless's sword and then cut it across the chest with red queen. Pete and whale boy had run off at the very second that the fighting had started. Now all they did was send wave after wave of heartless the organization members way.

Starbuck really knew how to mess a place up though. Dozens of holes covered the walls where Starbuck had scewered heartless and impaled them on the walls. Tables were crushed from sudden increases in gravity and a pair of draps were on fire from one of Starbucks signature mini super nova's.

Sasuke sent a massive stream of flames from his mouth as a fresh group of heartless came through the oak doors. The poor creatures never stood a chance as the Nobody/Ninja roasted them alive. He wiped a tiny bead of sweat from his forehead before stamping out a stary flame with his boot.

Nero however had found himself with a whole mess of trouble in the form of a large group of armored knights that had encircled him. Of course that wasn't to say that he hadn't killed a large number of them. He leapt into the air to dodge ones attack before using his devil bringer to chuck another armored knight into its comerades path. The creature was split in half by the blade meant for Nero who then used his devil Bringer to grab on to the ceiling! He pulled out his pistol, Blue rose, and fired it with perfect acuracy into the heads of the remaining armored knights before he landed on the ground.

"Yeah! How'd you like that!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"You know," Sasuke said while lazily tossing a kunai knife into another heartless's forehead. "We don't have emotions, so really that was pretty pointless."

Nero rolled his eyes.

"Oh lighten up will you?"

Starbuck laughed as she tossed a spear into another heartless.

"Now thats the pot calling the kettle black!"

**Tex's POV**

Anakin and Tex slowly trapsed their way through the under brush of Kashyyyk. The jungle was silent about them but the two nobodies could see the signs of recent battle all around them. There were corpses of dead lizard creatures, broken droids, and an odd mix of bullet holes and blaster bolts in amongst the tree trunks.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Tex said stepping over a dead lizard. Anakin nodded.

"They're already nobodies, that makes them easier to sense through the force. We're blank spots in it."

"And You think there are four blank spots somewhere along this path?" She muttered brushing past a low hanging branch.

"Don't worry their close." He repleid.

Then a small hour glass shaped device was dropped into the path from a tree! Anakin threw his hands up in front of his face!

"Sheild your eyes!" He shouted! Tex compleid about half a second to late as a blinding flash of light filled the area! She could still hear but her eyes hurt like hell! There came the sound of Anakin igniting his lightsabers and then blaster fire before someone yelped in pain!

When her vision came through she could see Anakin holding an armored figure around the neck while three more like him had their guns trained on Anakin. Each one of the assailants had a different paint scheme on their armor. One had orange on his helmet, gaunlets, and shoulder pads. Another had green. The third had red which was splashed in such a way to look like blood. As for the one Anakin had his arm around the neck of he had yellow.

Tex instantly drew out her smgs and trained them on the one in orange and the one in green. The one in red shifted his firing position to aim at her now. There was a silence, nobody moved. Anakin smiled loosening his strangle hold on the yellow armored solider.

"Well I guess I have to explian a few things." He said dryly.

* * *

Ranger24: Short chapter but I've hit a titch of writers block. Next time the organization has a ful regroup before deciding on what to do about Maleficent. Read and review.


	11. Where's Harrison Ford when you need him?

**Ranger24: Here comes a fun chapter. Due to the silliness involved.**

* * *

Where's Harrison Ford when you need him?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two weeks after previous chapter…

Sasuke stood silently on the outer wall of the castle staring at the empty sky. The weather in the World That Never was had to be the strangest he'd ever seen. One minute it would rain for hours then suddenly it would be dark and brooding again. He wondered what was going on at his own world. He hadn't bothered or had time to check.

Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him and he turned to see Starbuck walking over to him. Sasuke had only respect for those who could prove themselves useful. Xemnas he respected because of his power that too was said for Anakin. Seshomaru being a powerful demon had quickly won Sasuke's respect but the rest of the organization was falling in the category of not worth his time.

Tex was greedy, Starbuck was a drinker, and Nero he just didn't like period. Everyone had noticed a growing rivalry between Nero and Sasuke. Nero had his pride as number six on the line and Sasuke had a lot to prove seeing as how he was currently the lowest ranked seated member. He frowned at Starbuck as she approached with a large cigar in her mouth.

"What do you want?" He asked with little interest in his voice.

"I see you're as friendly as ever," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well what do you want?" He said starting to get annoyed.

Suddenly she slammed him against the parapet of the wall nearly pushing him over! She held onto him by straps of his coat. Her eyes were cold as she glared at him.

"Look you scrawny little bastard! I'm sick and tired of this bullshit I'm getting from you! Now you will either a apologize for your rude remarks to a superior or we'll just have to find a new number seven." She said in a threatening tone before throwing him down onto the wall's floor. Before he could get up she pressed her boot into base of his neck!

"Apologize!" She said increasing the pressure. Sasuke knew that if she pressed down any harder she'd snap his spine!

"I am sorry ma'me." He said quickly. Slowly she removed her boot from his neck and Sasuke pulled himself up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it number III?" Sasuke said trying not to do anything to trigger Starbuck's wrath again. She smirked pulling out her cigar and blowing away some of the smoke.

"The superior's got the sent of another nobody being born, very soon. You're going to help me get him."

Sasuke nodded. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You're coming with me." Starbuck said opening a dark portal. Sasuke frowned.

"Why am I going though?" He said confused.

"Let's see," Starbuck said scratching her chin. "Anakin on recon with Tex, Seshomaru and Nero are recovering some artifacts the superior wants and the superior himself… Take a guess."

Sasuke nodded. "Very well let's go then."

* * *

**Member's POV**

"FASTER!! RUN FASTER!!" Nero screamed as he and Sesshomaru ran for their lives from a massive horde of angry Natives. They dodged the occasional arrow or javelin. It had seemed like such an easy mission at first. Search some small temple for some idol, dodge a few traps, and then the very shocking rolling stone ball of doom.

But as soon as they had gotten out of the temple the alarm had been raised. Lots of local villagers had attacked them in mass. They had killed a few then the rest retreated for a bit. This was one of those worlds were nobody could use dark portals to enter or exit. Xemnas had said it had something to do with the idol.

Then they had only gotten halfway to their rendezvous point with Rin and Jaken when they were attacked by the natives again, and this time there was a lot more of them. They had killed a few more but the natives hadn't retreated and now they were running for their lives as nobodies!

"You know if I could leave without you I would but you're the one with the damn thing!" Sesshomaru shouted ducking a stray arrow that landed right in front of him.

"Shut up and keep running!" Nero shot back pulling out blue rose and checking its ammo. He had four shots left. He spun around, running backwards and fired off two shots! A pair of Natives fell dead and the others pulled back. Nero spun back around and tripped over a low branch.

Suddenly Sesshomaru grabbed him by the coat and hurled him fifty feet through the air! Nero sent out his demonic arm and caught himself on a branch landed and kept running. They were closing in on the river and escape.

At the river Rin was fishing in the river while Jaken was reading a book, they were sitting on the legs of a sea plane… How the hell they figured out how to fly it I don't want to know. Rin frowned pulling up her line.

"Not even a nibble." She muttered.

Suddenly there came to her ears faint cries and what sounded like Nero and Sesshomaru. She stood up and saw the two running towards her. Then out of the jungle behind them came dozen's of scantily clad men with spears, axes, and bows.

"RIN! JAKEN! START THE ENGINES!!" Sesshomaru shouted still running! Nero turned and fired two more shots of Blue Rose, two natives fell dead.

"START THE DAMN ENGINES!!" Nero shouted struggling to keep up with Seshomaru's speed! Rin and Jaken didn't need telling twice. The three seater sea plane had pedal's to low for either of them to reach alone so Jaken got down low being the shorter and Rin got in the pilot's seat grabbing the stick!

Nero and Sesshomaru leapt into the river! The natives shot into the water! The two came up and they both paddled to the plane soaking wet. They pulled themselves aboard!

Then one arrow shot Nero in the demonic Arm! Nero yelled out in agony then he sent out a blast of demonic power from his arm and grabbed a clump of startled Natives and hurled them into the jungle! At that moment the propeller roared to life and the plane began to make it's way down the river. The remaining natives shot at them with arrows so the nobodies ducked down hiding from the arrow's that stuck in the plane.

In less than a minute they were air borne. Sesshomaru glanced down and jumped in surprise out of his seat and landed on Nero! A large boa constrictor was in Sesshomaru's seat.

"Jaken! There's a snake in the plane!" Sesshomaru shouted. Rin smiled.

"Oh that's Iggy I found him. Can I keep him lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru slammed his clawed hand into the side of the plane.

"I hate Snake's Rin!! I hate them!"

"Would you grow a little back bone, AND GET OFF ME!!" Nero shouted shoving Sesshomaru off himself, Sesshomaru hurled the snake back at Nero, who threw the snake at the river, which promptly threw the snake at the natives… Some how.

Nero sighed and leaned back in his seat pulling out a fedora and pulling it over his eyes.

* * *

**Ranger24: I have a strange mind. Next time Starbuck and emo boy go to a place obsessed with a children's card game… What the hell is up with that? Read and review.**


	12. Number VIII: The Duelist

**Ranger24: New chapter, new member, and a little humor on the side. Also I'd like to defend the idea of subordinates using Namine. Namine is a nobody but she isn't a seated member of organization XIII or a member period, she's not strong enough to be a member but she is still a nobody. So there, it was a good argument but the situation of nobody birth is highly varying.**

* * *

Number VIII: The duelist.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"This is retarded," Sasuke muttered as he made his way towards what looked like a collection of beach houses. He was currently wearing a red blazer in the place of his organization coat. The information Starbuck had given him was rather limited. All he knew was that the next member was male, went to this school, and was supposed to be in like his mid teens. He stepped through the door of the room he'd been assigned.

Thankfully Starbuck had gotten them well set up to recover this nobody. The nobody was to be born that very night. To prepare better just incase Starbuck had had him hit up a couple of shops for the cards that everyone in this world seemed to play. He'd made himself a deck of around fifty cards out of whatever cards he could get.

The room was smaller than his own back at the castle that never was, it had an empty bunk bed and small desk. He set a small bag down. It was really just for show. The bag was full of crumpled paper to make it look full. Now he set himself down on the bed and wondered what Starbuck was doing.

**Starbuck's POV**

"Thank the gods for dusks," Starbuck muttered as the slim nobodies whirled about cleaning the bathroom she was supposed to be cleaning. To hide herself she had taken up a quick job as a custodian. Of course this was just to allow her to monitor Sasuke's progress.

Sasuke had the task of identifying the new perspective member. Starbuck really got the easy job.

**Member's POV**

"Well that was fun." Tex grumbled, trying to shake of some of the soot that covered her completely ruined coat. Anakain's own coat was in equally poor condition. They were in the proof of existence, and now soot was covering the white floor around them. Tex grumbled as she made her way over to her room. "Remind me to never go with you to a world of volcanos just to check for some melted factory."

"You could have send no, you know." Anakin said crossing his arms. Tex muttered a curse. "Next time take ninja boy…" WHAM!!

"Son of a bitch!" Nero shouted as he came out of a dark portal right into Tex. Sesshomaru came out with Rin and Jaken right next to him by Anakin. Both Nero and Sesshomaru were soaking wet. Tex and Nero were both knocked onto the ground. Tex muttered another curse rubbing the back of her head. "Watch were you're going demon boy." Nero rubbed the back of his head with his demonic arm.

"Sorry. Still need to work on portal usage." Nero muttered standing up and then offering his hand out to Tex, but the other nobody pushed herself to her feet. She brushed past him and went into her room. Nero sighed wringing out the sleeves of his coat. "Well that was nice."

**Sasuke's POV**

It was dinner time and Sasuke was sitting quietly behind a group of a few other guys. He was just keeping his ears open for anything that might hint at who the new Nobody would be. Of course that was like finding a needle in a hay stack.

"I'm telling you that new teacher is gay!" Said a black haired, pale guy sitting behind Sasuke. Another guy about the same age with brown and amber hair frowned.

"I don't think so Chaz, sure he's weird but gay?" The boy replied. Chaz had an exasperate sigh.

"For crying out loud Jaden, the guy has pink hair!" Chaz proclaimed.

"So?" Jaden replied. "What about that singer with pink hair?"

"That's a girl." Chaz said flatly.

"Well how about I prove he's not gay?" Jaden countered.

"Fine you search his room and bring back proof he's not gay." Chaz said with a smirk.

"Alright, umm… What's his name again?" Chaz groaned and smacked his forehead. "Professor Marluxia you slacker!"

Sasuke nearly choked on what he was eating. He swallowed and quickly finished his meal. He had to alert Starbuck. He stepped outside and made his way into the tree cover before summoning a dark portal. He came out in a janitor's closet.

"Son of a…" He muttered grabbing the handle but the door was locked. It would take him a minute to build up the power to summon another portal.

**Jaden's POV.**

Jaden slipped around to the front of the new teachers cabin. The door was strangely not locked and he swept inside.

"Wow," he said staring at the strange sight. Vases of Rose's were on every surface, there were poster's of Justin Timberlake and Orlando Bloom on every wall. Jaden felt sick to his stomach looking around him. "I guess Chaz was right. He is gay."

"What are you doing here?" Came a smooth voice from behind him. Jaden whirled around to see Professor Marluxia standing there glaring at him. Jaden took a few steps back.

"Umm… nothing?" Jaden said trying to keep out of trouble or something worse.

Marluxia shook his head softly.

"You really shouldn't have come here, now you'll have to die." Marluxia said as a massive pink and black scythe burst into existence in Marluxia's hands. Jaden took another step back.

"Oh come on! Can't you just give me a detention?" Jaden said panicking.

"Sorry you've seen to much," Marluxia said raising his scythe for a slash!

Suddenly the door burst open and two people in matching black coats rushed in! One summoned several purple spears most of which levitated by themselves while the other summoned six Kunia knives that were hot rod red.

"Hold it right there!" Shouted the one with the spears. Marluxia seemed surprise by the sudden arrival of these people but not surprised enough to miss his scythe stroke! Jaden gave a shout mere nano seconds before the scythe carved into the left side of his chest. He gave a cry of pain and knew no more…

**Starbuck's POV**

"You bastard," Starbuck growled as dark energy gathered about the body of the boy. Marluxia smirked and rested his scythe on his shoulder. "So Xemnas is reforming the organization I take it."

"Yeah, and you're about to be dead!" Sasuke said throwing three of his knives at Marluxia how warped to the left dodging the knives. The knives burst into flames and reappeared in Sasuke's hands. Marluxia smirked, "Nice trick warping is."

Starbuck raised her spears and sent three of them flying at Marluxia. Marluxia warped again and this time was right in their faces. Starbuck slashed at him with her spears but he jumped back dodging the strike. Sasuke sent a blast of fire at Marluxia who again warped and this time was at the door.

"It's been fun," he said opening a dark portal. "But I have much to do and only a little time. Adios!"

Then before either could stop him, he leapt through the dark portal which closed half a second later. Starbuck cursed and sent one of her spears through a vase. Sasuke put away his kunia's as the body of the kid Marluxia had killed reappeared. Starbuck sighed and desummoned her spears. She walked over to the kid who groaned and opened his eyes.

"What… What happened?" He said as Starbuck bent down next to him.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jaden Yuki." He replied pushing himself into a sitting position.

"I'm afraid that isn't true anymore." Starbuck said. He gave her a confused look. She sighed and put her hand on his chest. He blinked in surprise then but didn't speak for about thirty seconds.

"Okay… Where is my heart beat?" He said giving them both a confused look.

"You don't have a heart anymore. None of the three of us do. We're nobodies." She said trying to be as kind in voice as possible, she let the tiniest echo of sorrow enter her voice. "We have no emotions, no feelings except the faint impression of ourselves." She continued.

"Well how do I get my heart back?" Jaden asked.

"There is a group, that we are members of, called organization XIII. It's made up of nobodies like you and us." Starbuck replied. "We're trying to get our hearts and our lives back. And to do that we need more nobodies, like you. Will you join?" Starbuck asked.

Jaden sighed, "Do I really have a choice?"

Starbuck smiled. "Not really."

Jaden sighed and stood up. "Okay I'll join." He said.

Starbuck smiled. "Follow me then, by the way names Starbuck, number III." Then she pointed to Sasuke. "That's emo boy."

"Hey!"

"Come on," Starbuck said summoning up a dark portal. Jaden took a step back in surprise as Sasuke stepped through. Starbuck motioned to him. "Come on kid." Jaden sighed and stepped through the dark portal.

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas sat in his seat in the Room of sleep. His thoughts wandered across the worlds brushing past the over layer of emotions and focusing on the blank patches in the worlds where were the nobodies. He quickly identified several members of his previous organization, some were actually grouped together such as Roxas, Axel, and Demyx. He also noted Xigbar and Xaladin both trying to work a minimum wage job as mall security. He personally had little liking to Xigbar as it had been Xigbar who had found a most annoying anagram for his name. He just hoped none of his new organization ever discovered that one discomforting nickname.

He turned his thought on his new members. It was clear that most of them were just getting back from their missions. Starbuck and Sasuke had returned with the new member. He was just about to turn to attend to that little matter when he detected it. A new nobody would be born within a matter of hours, not just one but two! On the same world.

He had never considered the idea of having to nobodies share a position but these two were joined together. That meant if he recruited them he'd have to let them share the post of number IX. He was almost surprised at how fast his organization was growing.

He rose from his seat and nodded to the empty suit of armor. "I will return my friend," he whispered before opening a dark portal to the next member's world.

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay that's the chapter. Next time another member joins, while Jaden tries to get used to being a nobody. **

**Also I have the layout of the castle that never was it's similar to Aznman's but not quite.**

**Roof, Alter of Naught: Where kingdom hearts is kept. **

**13****th**** floor, Xemnas's private quarters: Xemnas has a whole floor to himself.**

**12****th**** floor, Proof of existence: The level used as living quarters for the members.**

**11****th**** floor, Library: One of the largest libraries in the world, also holds the Organization database.**

**10****th**** floor, Dining room's: Where the seated members, and visiting sub's eat.**

**9****th**** floor, Kitchen's: Do I need to explain? **

**8****th**** floor, Main laboratory: Used to do research anything needed. **

**7****th**** floor, Security: Controls the defense of the castle and the surrounding city, also acts as Damage control.**

**6****th**** floor, Throne room: The main meet center of the Seated members.**

**5****th**** floor, Communications: Honestly, do I need to explain?**

**4****th**** floor, Entertainment: Basically anything you think of to keep you busy. **

**3****rd**** floor, Sparring chambers: Used by the members to test themselves against each other. **

**2****nd**** floor, Hospital: Medical facilities.**

**1****st**** floor, Lobby**

**Basement 1, Upper dungeons: VIP dungeons.**

**Basement 2, Middle dungeons: Hold's common prisoners. **

**Basement 3, Lower dungeons: Holds lesser prisoners.**

**Basement 4, Armory: Weapons storage for anything the seated member just don't lug around all the time.**

**Basement 5, High stress combat simulator: Used to train under extreme duress **

**Basement 6, Spa: Used to relax by seated member's comes with everything you'd expect and more.**

**Basement 7, Pool: Larger than Olympic pool and deeper than thirty feet, used also for under water training. **

**Basement 8, Vehicle training room: Used to give practice in vehicle usage and flight simulations. **

**Basement 9, Firing range: Used for target practice. **

**Basement 10, Storage: Anything the member's don't have space for. **

**Basement 11, Special Storage: Anything powerful in magic or any other area is stored here.**

**Basement 12, Emergency control center: Incase the upper floors are taken or the castle is being assaulted from the air this underground bunker comes in handy.**

**Basement 13, Machine shop: Used normally by Anakin and Starbuck who are working on, at Xemnas request, a new fighter to be used by the seated members and other humanoid nobodies. **

**Basement 14, Plumbing: As the name implies handles water flow through the city and Castle.**

**Basement 15, Garage: Storage center for Organization vehicles and emergency escape route if needed.**

**Basement 16, Back up generators: Supports the castle incase of emergency.**

**Basement 17, Main reactor: Take a wild guess **

**Also Marluxia will be a key enemy throughout this series of stories. What his plans are will not be revealed though until it may be to late.**

**Well that's all for now, read and review.**


	13. Number IX: The Wind Rider

**

* * *

**

Ranger24: Sorry for the wait. Working on other fics and hit writers block on this one. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.

**WARNING! MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR BRISINGR! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Number IX: The wind Rider.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Xemnas's dark portal brought him out near a large city of log cabins. He noticed however a massive army of extremely attractive people attacking the city. He had a feeling he would need to get out of here fast so he turned and flew across the large fields.

THUD!

There was a concussion of air as something flew over head. He glanced up to see a large scarlet dragon with a young man on it's back. Xemnas's Nobody senses instantly confirmed his new members. He frowned wondering how someone could turn those two into nobodies, and more importantly who the Dragon could live with the other organization members.

'_I'll figure it out while I wait._' He decided and ran after the two plotting in his head.

* * *

**Members POV**

Starbuck, Sasuke, and Jaden exited out of the dark portal inside the proof of existence. Only thing is Jaden crashed into Nero who had a towel wrapped around his head. The two crashed to the ground and Starbuck brust out laughing and Sasuke smirked.

"Hey watch where you come out of portals." Nero growled.

As he said so a passing Tex shot a few rounds at him with her SMGs. Nero shoved Jaden off and rolled out of the way of the bullets.

"What was that for?" Nero shouted at Tex.

"Hypocrite." Tex muttered before reaching the exit door.

Jaden rubbed the front of his face confused when someone came out of the door he was next to and stepped on him! He yelped in pain and the person who stepped on him suddenly realized what he was walking on.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Anakin said stepping off Jaden and pulling the new nobody to his feet. Jaden wobbled a little rubbing his rib cage.

"It's okay." Jaden replied.

"So you're the new member I take it?" Anakin asked.

Jaden nodded. "Yes I am. Names Jaden Yuki."

"Anakin Skywalker, number II The lightning Strike." Anakin replied holding out his hand which Jaden shook.

"Nice to meet you." Jaden said.

Anakin nodded to a still grumbling Nero.

"I take it you've meet Nero." He said.

"Umm yeah sorry about bumping into you." Jaden said sheepishly.

Nero gave a grunt of acknowledgement and stormed off to his room. Anakin turned to Starbuck.

"Kid's going to have to wait, Superior's out collecting another one." Anakin said.

Starbuck sighed.

"Well what do we do until then with him?" She asked.

"When did this become a "_we_" thing?" Anakin asked.

"Just now." Starbuck snapped.

"Well we might as well give him the grand tour." Anakin replied.

"We have another problem." Sasuke said.

"What?" Nero asked.

"Marluxia." Sasuke said simply.

* * *

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas was just coming up with a spell to allow the Dragon to transform at will into a humanoid form when he noticed hundereds of red shapes in the distance. He frowned and then realized what they were… Wyvern heartless.

* * *

**Murtagh's POV.**

Murtagh panted as he sat in Thorn's saddle and tried to let the air dry his face. Fighting Oromis and Glader had nearly pushed him over the limit. If Galbatorix hadn't stepped in when he did he and Thorn would be dead.

Still having the Ancient King control him entirely was disconcerting. He'd nearly gone off the depend entirely when the King had stepped in. Worse still Glader's heart of hearts was not on his body. Most likely it was in Eragon's posse ion. He was wishing he'd never meet the bastard.

'Be glad we aren't dead.' Thorn growled tiredly.

'By just a hair.' Murtagh replied sighing.

Suddenly he sensed a power to his left coming from the Hadarac desert. There roughly one hundred red dragon like creatures winged towards him.

'What the hell are those things?' Murtagh asked.

'I'm not sure.' Thorn replied.

'Well let's not wait to find out step on it!' Murtagh said loosening Zar'oc in its sheath.

'Step on what?' Thorn asked confused.

Murtagh face palmed as Thorn picked up the pace.

The creature's however began to gain on them and there was no way to escape them in the clear sky.

'_Now what_?' Thorn asked as the creature's feature's became distinguish able.

'_Turn and fight_!' Murtagh replied drawing Zar'oc.

Thorn came about roaring! He loosed a torrent of flames and consumed about thirty of the small creatures! Several swooped down at them to attack them and Murtagh swung his sword and chopped the legs of one creature! It burst into a black cloud and another moved in to take it's place.

'You cover the front! I've got the back!' Murtagh said to Thorn beheading another one of the creatures.

'Oh they should never have messed with us!' Thorn roared snatching one with his fangs and shattered it into a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

**Members POV**

"And these are the sub levels." Anakin said to to Jaden as they passed through the upper dungeons.

"Hey question." Nero asked.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked not having realized Nero was following them

"I decided to follow you guys for the hell of it." Nero said shrugging.

"Okay what's you're question?" Anakin asked.

"How can there are sub levels if the castle is floating?" Nero asked.

"Yeah turns out that's an optical illusion. Like in Indiana Jones and the last crusade." Anakin replied.

"I loved that movie." Nero said sighing.

"Wait? So it's not floating?" Jaden asked confused.

"Yeah, just an optical illusion. Contractor said it was stupid to have it floating so they put it on an optical illusion." Anakin replied.

"Wow." Nero said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas frowned as the two perspectives beat off the attacking wyverns. The two seemed tired but these weaker heartless were easy game for the pair. It was starting to seem unlikely that the two would be defeated by the rabble. He glanced back to the east and saw to his surprise something that certainly brightened his day.

"Hello storm rider." Xemnas said smirking.

**Murtagh's POV **

Murtagh heard a thundering roar as he slashed the wings off another monster. He glanced towards the desert. There emerging out of the east cam a massive electric blue creature that put a shiver pf fear in him. It was twice the size of Thorn.

"Oh crap." Murtagh muttered.

'_What do we do now? Fly or fight?_' Thorn asked.

'_What do you think? RUN!_' Murtagh shouted mentally.

Thorn beat his wings but a gale suddenly swept the back towards the monster! Murtagh yanked out his bow and shot for the creatures mouth! The arrow bounced off a massive tooth a flew away. Drawing on magic he drew another arrow.

"Brisingr!" He shouted as the arrow glowed red and he shot the creature! The struck it in the side of the head buffeting it but not really stopping it.

"FLY THORN!" Murtagh shout as the creature opened it's maw! Thorn beat his wings furiously but the monster over took them! Murtagh gave a cry and Thorn roared as the jaws snapped shut on them and dark tendrils shot towards their hearts…

* * *

**Xemnas's POV**

"Oh bugger." Xemnas muttered realizing the flaw in his plan.

He had to kill the damn thing if he wanted to get the new members. He flew up into the air and summoned one hundred thousand aero blots. The Storm Rider roared in anger at his attack before the thousands of bolts slammed into the heartless!

It howled in pain and toppled out of the air. Xemnas shot towards it and hacked it clean in half with a single stroke! It exploded and down to the ground fell the two nobodies, the dragon and the boy. He waited for them to stir which they did at the same time about thirty minutes later.

As usual both had him at weapons point, the boy with an iridescent red sword and the Dragon with claws and flames.

"Who are you?" Murtagh growled.

Xemnas smiled.

"Calm down. I can explain… everything." Xemnas said.

* * *

**Members POV**

"And this is the main generator room." Anakin said to Nero, Jaden, and Sasuke.

They were in the lowest level of the castle that never was. They were nearly one kilometer under ground now. The room was filled with a massive generator that thrummed with power. Displays and computer monitors lined the wall and were being watched by a dedicated squad of dusks.

"Hey how come we've never been down here before?" Nero asked.

"Because you never asked for a tour." Starbuck said pulling out one of her cigars and made for a lighter. Then a dusk tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at a no smoking sign. Starbuck cursed and put the cigar away.

"Frakker." She growled.

Then a sorcerer nobody burst into existence right next to them out of a dark portal. It lowered it's head in a bow.

'_My liege's, the superior needs to see you in his office, now._' The nobody said. Anakin smiled at Jaden.

"Well kid time for you to join." Anakin said opening a dark portal. The members passed through and came out into a cramped Xemnas's office. Primarily because a bright red dragon filled half the office! Jaden pushed himself to the front next to the black haired nobody. Xemnas smiled down on him.

"State you name." Xemnas said to Jaden.

"Jaden Yuki." Jaden replied.

"Do you swear fealty to organization XIII?" Xemnas asked.

"I Jaden Yuki, swear myself to Organization XIII." Jaden said and a black coat instantly covered him.

"You are now number VIII, The Duelist. You're element shall be water and your weapon, the duel disk." Xemnas said before turning to the other nobody and Dragon.

"Do you Murtagh and Thorn, swear yourselves to organization XIII?"

"Aye, we do." Murtagh replied and the Dragon growled the affirmative.

Dark energy covered both for a moment before they emerged. Murtagh wore a black coat of the organization while Thorn had a rich black saddle.

"You are now Number IX: The Wind riders, you weapons are the bow/claws and your element is wind." Xemnas said and Murtagh bowed.

* * *

**Ranger24: Thank god that's over. Please Sodar, don't bitch. Read and review.**


	14. New mission

**Ranger24: Thank you for your patience. Here is your reward.**

* * *

A new mission.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Xemnas glanced over the organization's current situation report. He had almost ten members currently, there were around six subordinates, they had about five thousand lower grade nobodies, and no ships but the one Xemnas had collected Starbuck and Anakin in. This might be good for holding the castle for now but right now they needed strength.

With Maleficent's increasing assaults on worlds her numbers were growing with each heart taken. She was already producing ships to help assault more worlds. So far she had avoided Sora or the King's retaliation by attacking worlds they hadn't visited or were to far away for them to reach soon.

On the other hand was Marluxia. Kara and Sasuke's reports confirmed Marluxia's movement in the worlds. Jaden had told him that Marluxia was a recent addition to the staff of Dual academy. What he was up to was one of Xemnas's greatest concerns.

In such situations this sort of thing called for brain storming. And that meant only one thing.

With a flicker of his thoughts a dusk appeared in front of him and bowed.

"Assemble the others members. Tell them to meet me in the throne room." Xemnas said and the dusk bowed again before warping away.

**Members POV**

"Okay let's try this again." Murtagh said and Thorn gave what could only be described as a whimper. They was in one of the training rooms with Anakin who was supervising what they were doing. The two of them were working on a spell to change Thorn's appearance so that he could maneuver better in populated worlds.

Of course the last three attempts had been blow outs that had drained a lot of energy and merely once made Thorn catch fire. Anakin had been force to use a fire extinguisher on the two of them.

'_Can we try again later?_' Thorn suggested.

'_Are you scared?_' Murtagh asked.

'_No, I just don't want to blow up.'_ Thorn replied.

"Okay then, we're doing it again." Murtagh said straightening up. Thorn moaned.

Murtagh reached for their combined power and then he entoned.

"Skulblaka moi!" He proclaimed.

Thorn gave a whimper then his whole body began to shift. Murtagh and Anakin watched in fascination as the dragon began to shift into the form of… A red haired, seven foot six, muscled, red skinned, naked young man.

Anakin and Murtagh covered their eyes almost gagging. At that moment Tex walked past the door and glanced inside. Her emerald eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"Holy shit, look at the size of his…" She started but Anakin raised his hand.

"Please don't say it!" Anakin said groaning.

'_What?'_ Thorn asked.

'_You wonder why human's where clothes most of the time?_' Murtagh replied.

'_Why_?' Thorn asked.

'_It's a thing called modesty_.' Murtagh replied. Then he snapped his fingers and an organization cloak covered Thorn and the two men uncovered their eyes.

"So how does it feel to look human?" Anakin asked Thorn who took a step forward and fell over.

'_How do you move on these, feet?_' Thorn asked to everyone projecting his thoughts into their minds.

At that moment a dusk appeared before them bowed low.

'_My lieges, the superior requests your presence in the throne room._'

Anakin nodded.

"We'll be there in a minute." Anakin replied.

The dusk bowed again and warped away. Anakin turned to leave as Murtagh pulled Thorn his feet.

"Walk off the disorientation." Anakin said over his shoulder to Thorn and Murtagh. He opened a dark portal through which he and Tex walked through. Thorn took another step forward, and fell over. Murtagh face palmed.

**Members POV**

About ten minutes later Thorn stumbled into the throne room being helped along by Murtagh. Everyone else was already there and, for most of them, bored shitless. Starbuck was smoking a cigar, Tex was filing her nail, Sesshomaru was scratching out his ears, Nero was spinning his pistol on his finger, Jaden was almost asleep, Anakin was meditating, and Sasuke rested his chin on his enclosed hands.

Murtagh quickly changed Thorn back to normal and the coat became the ornate black saddle. They flew up to Murtagh's throne. It was low enough to allow Thorn to sit on the floor and still have his head up with the others.

"Sorry we're late." Murtagh said apologetically.

"It is not a problem number nine's." Xemnas said coming out of a dark portal on his throne. Starkbuck snuffed out her cigar, Tex put away her file, and the others sat up straighter.

"As you all no we have a bit of a crisis on our hands." Xemnas began. "Our enemies are getting stronger in their ability to make war. We need to increase our abilty to combat our enemies. So any suggestions?"

There was a silence before Anakin spoke. "We need ships. Lots of them."

"Exactly." Xemnas said smiling. "We need troops, ships, weapons, bases, and allies. To accomplish this I intend to reclaim castle Oblivion."

Everyone sat up even straighter than ever.

"However I intend to wait on that when we have the forces to do so. We must first get troops and ships. New members and subordinates must also be recruited. I want you all to work on this." Anakin glanced at Starbuck already thinking up a plan.

"Also you will soon make your own custom group of nobodies to serve you in battle, but I want to recruit the next member before we do. Now go." Xemnas said before warping away. There was a silence amongst the members before Jaden spoke.

"Well that was fast."

**Anakin's POV. **

Later in Starbucks room Anakin and Starbuck sat across from one another in the large arm chairs. This was an unofficial meeting place, seeing as how Starbuck had all the booze and the nice chairs.

"So you thinking what I'm thinking?" Anakin asked as Starbuck downed a shot glass.

"You mean ask Xemnas if we can go back to our own worlds and snatch some ships?" She asked. Anakin nodded.

"That and we need fighters. I mean fighters for us personally." He replied.

Starbuck nodded.

"Well my Viper's trashed but…" She smiled remembering how they had built the Black bird stealth ship out of spare parts on Galactica's hanger deck. "I know a thing or two about building fighters."

"I built my own pod racer and did most of the work on my own fighter." Anakin said remembering all those days spent working on machines.

"So there's our answer." Starbuck said leaning back in her chair. "We need to build our own fighter. Something better than anything we've ever built before."

"We'll need parts, a design, and enough stuff to make it happen." Anakin replied.

Starbuck's eyes sparkled. "Then we'd better get started."

**Nero's POV**

Nero sat on the ledge of one of the castles walls staring out over the city. He really had no idea on how to accomplish Xemnas's mission. He didn't have any connections our skills in building ships o anything. The only thing he'd ever done with machines was build a motorcycle from scratch which he'd nearly crashed a week later. That of course had been showing it off to Kyrie.

"I guess I'm not the only one stumped." Said Sasuke's voice. Nero glanced over his shoulder to see Sasuke sit down on ledge next to him. They sat there in silence for a bit before Nero broke the silence.

"Did you have anyone close to you back on your world?" He asked surprising himself.

Sasuke crossed his hands and rested his chin on the little platform they made. "What's it to you?" He asked.

Nero shrugged. "I don't know, just curious."

"They say curiosity killed the cat." Sasuke replied.

Nero smirked. "If that's a challenge I'll take you on right now."

Sasuke was silent again before he spoke again.

"I left my home for power, and revenge. I didn't care if anyone missed me or not. By I hurt a lot of people with what I did. My," He struggled with a word for a moment before he said the word as though he was trying to recall a long disused word. "Friends, my mentor, and the idiots who tried to stop me from leaving. All of them nearly died."

"You're avoiding the question." Nero said bluntly.

Sasuke was again silent before he spoke. "There were plenty of girls who had a thing for me. Only one tried to stop me from leaving. She begged me not to leave." Sasuke said slowly.

"And you broke her heart." Nero finished. Sasuke was again silent but he nodded in response.

"Hey emo's!" Tex said nearly making them both fall off the ledge. Nero swore violently steadying himself.

"You trying to kill us?" He asked the red haired nobody who smirked.

"I got a plan to snatch us Up some vehicles but I need a little help to do it." She said summoning her smgs.

"Something tells me this is going to hurt." Nero groaned.

"Probably." Tex said brightly. "I just need to get this plan signed off by the superior."

**Murtagh's POV**

Murtagh and Thorn flew over the city as they often did. Murtagh had the Dusks install a special part to his room that Thorn could use to fly out into the city. Murtagh's head buzzed with thousands of questions and ideas.

'_Much has happened_.' Thorn growled over their mental link.

"Yeah." Murtagh muttered.

So much information had been given to them so fast it nearly blew their minds. All the technologies and powers they had at their disposable and they still had difficulty wrapping their minds around it all. Murtagh seriously wished Xemnas would give him a mission to a low tech world.

Xemnas had labeled Alegaisa as a tier 7 world. The tier's were based off a system used by along extinct alien civilization. Seven was the lowest rank, pre industrial. Sasuke's world had been tier six, industrial. Nobody was tier five, atomic. Nero and Jaden's worlds were tier four, space age. Starbuck and Tec were from tier three worlds. Anakin was from a tier two world. The organization as a whole was tier one.

'I just wonder what we've gotten ourselves into.' Murtagh said and Thorn agreed.

* * *

**Ranger24: And that's the chapter. Next time our good nobodies put their plans into action. Also I've changed up some of the up coming members. One is the fact that code lyoko is bye bye. HELLO HELLSING! Take a guess at who's going to be the hellsing member in two chapters. Read and review. **


	15. Tex's raiders

**Ranger24: Here we go, new chapter my faithful readers!**

* * *

Tex's Raiders.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Project Freelancer command center garage was silent. The two guards posted to watch over the three dozen warthogs, four scorpion tanks, and roughly forty ATV's were practically falling a sleep. Guard duty was easily the dullest job you could ever pull, but at least it put food on the table and money in your wallet.

At that moment the main entrance door began to open and another guard ran in.

"Hey guys! Someone just hacked the do..."

He never finished his sentence. A bright blue beam blew his head clean off. The other two guards brought up their rifles only to have one more beam narrowly miss the one and the other to be caught in the face with the next one! As his comrades fell dead the panicked guard stood staring out the entrance at four armored figures and three people in long black coats.

"Feirfek I missed!" Said one of the armored figures.

"Yeah that's why I wonder why the boss even let's you use that thing." Said another.

"Stow it Sev!" Barked another.

The guard brought up his battle rifle.

"Put your weapons down!" He ordered.

Then one of the figures wearing a coat pulled out a revolver and lazily shot the guard right through the radio! The guard stumbled back clutching at his broken helmet and the sparking wires. Then the revolver blasted again and the man was thrown against the wall in a spray of blood.

Nero, Tex, and Sasuke rushed into the garage while the Delta's formed up by the entrance. The three of them didn't remove their hoods for safety. Tex rushed over to the first warthog.

"Okay the keys are in the ignition. Sasuke and Fixer go secure the security center. Nero, take Sev and hit the armory. Boss help me get these vehicles into position to dark portal them out of here. Scorch you set up charges as the entrances, ready them to go off the moment any hostile's enter." Tex order summoning her SMGs. The others agreed without hesitation and rushed off to accomplish their assigned missions.

Anakin had given Tex temporary control of the Delta's to raid the projects weapons and armor. Xemnas had signed off on the mission after she'd promised a big pay off.

She climbed into a warthog and drove it towards the center of the garage. Boss drove another to the center while Scorch began planting light explosive charges by the access passages. Tex and Boss climbed out of their hogs and backed off. Tex raised her hands and focused on her power. A dark portal opened up, just wide enough to send through the two warthogs and take them to the organization's currently empty garage.

Tex had discover during practice runs for this mission that one member alone could only make a dark portal wide enough to fit two hogs, four mongoose's, or a single scorpion class tank. That was why she was maximizing the loads she could get off. Once Nero and Sev returned the delivery output would be doubled as he combined his strength with hers. Until then she had to make do on her own.

Boss rolled up in a tank as Scorch returned from planting the charges.

"You think I used enough?" Scorch asked.

Tex glanced at the doors and nearly had an anime jaw drop as she realized how many proximity mines, IED's, Claymores, and breach charges Scorch had set up. It was enough fire power to demolition your average house.

"Nope, perfect." Tex said summoning up another dark portal and the Tank vanished.

**Nero's POV**

"Cover me!" Sev shouted as he ran towards a crate. Nero fired another pistol shot at the four man fire team trying to stop them. One fell dead to his shot while Sev began switching his DC-17 interchangeable blaster rifle into its sniper form. A second later another guard fell dead from Sev's expert marksmen ship. Nero was almost glad to have the almost psychotic nobody helping him out on this one.

Sev was Delta's best sniper and getting weapons to better arm the dusks was a priority of Xemnas's. Dusks were fined at close quarters but they could use any advantage they could get over their enemies. Nero fired another shot and another guard fell. He was soon followed down by his last comrade who fell to Sev's sniper fire.

Nero flicked his revolver's ammo holder open and slipped in a couple of fresh rounds.

"Nice work." He muttered as Sev rose from cover.

"Just, doing what I was born to do sir." Sev said giving Nero a quick nod.

Nero hit his ear microphone then. "Flaming Ninja, how are you doing?"

"_We're right outside the security center_." Sasuke replied over the comm..unication line. "_We're breaching in five… four… three… two… one!" _

There was muted bang in the background followed by shouts of surprise and curses. Then came the crackle of rifle fire and the whine of Fixer's blaster rifle. Several more shouts followed for about thirty seconds before it all fell silent.

"_Sercurity room secured._" Sasuke said over the comm.. "_Fixer is hacking the network now. Expect rapidly lightening resistance._"

"I'll believe that." Sev commented.

**Starbuck's POV**

"No! No! No! You set the aeronautics package up all wrong!" Starbuck said yanking out several wires that Anakin had just set in place. Anakin sighed.

"It's an older style of technology than what I'm used to working with." Anakin muttered double checking the fighter's frame. It was shape with the Viper's elongated nose but the longer sweeping wings of Anakin's Jedi Star fighter. The two had spent three days arguing over the design for the new aircraft. Then they ripped apart what was left of Starbuck's viper and combined the usable parts with parts Anakin had picked up from his own world. They had the frame finished and the engine's installed but that was about it.

They were having a doubly hard time as they were both building their own but on the same design. One would check the others work now and again. But they hoped to have both aircraft finished before the next week. Of course then they would have to prove that the aircraft were combat effective. That meant a live fire training exercise.

"Okay that should do it." Starbuck said plugging the last wire into place. The less power consuming Air jet maneuvering thrusters were less momentum halting than Anakin's Star fighter but they were effective.

"Great." Anakin said turning on an arc welder and beginning to reinforce the frame of his fighter.

"Hey," Starbuck said as she began to pull over a cart with the engine's for the air craft. "Ten bucks says I make more kills in three weeks of flying these babies."

Anakin smirked. "You're on. I've gotten plenty of aerial combat hours over the past two years."

Starbuck laughed. "Try going ten months of high alert combat, better yet go five days of combat with a fresh attack every thirty-three minutes."

Anakin looked up from his welding.

"Every thirty-three minutes?" He asked.

"They were tracking one of our ships. We had to blow it up." Starbuck said shrugging.

**Nero's POV**

Nero glanced down the corridor to the armory. It was clear of guards except for the two that had been killed by a shorted out power cup link, courtesy of Sasuke and Fixer. He slipped back into cover with Sev and checked his pistol, fully loaded. He pressed his left hand over his ear and activated his Ear Mic.

"Flaming, do you have a visual on the inside of the armory?"

"_Negative Dark, they've disabled the camera's in key sections of the base. You're going in blind."_ Sasuke replied.

"Right." Nero muttered switching it off.

"Order's sir?" Sev asked.

"We go in." Nero said cocking Blue Rose.

"Copy that sir." Sev said reloading his rifle.

"Breach the door and get ready to kick ass." Nero said as they ran to the door. Sev began to plant the breach charge on the door's locking mechanism while Nero readied a flash bang grenade.

"Clear!" Sev shouted before diving away from the door! Half a second later there was a small bang and the door's spilt apart! The four startled guards inside reached four their weapons only to get Nero's flash bang in their faces! The deafing bang made Nero's ear's ring as he and Sev swept into the room guns blazing. Bullets and plasma struck down all of the guards without much resistance.

"Clear!" Sev shouted.

"Okay," Nero said grabbing rifles and bandoleers of grenades of the shelves. "Get these weapons piled up. Hopefully this will go faster than the vehicles."

"Right" Sev said setting down his rifle and snatching up a pair of rocket launchers and putting them in the pile that Nero had started.

Tex's voice broke over Nero's Mic.

"_Dark Knight have you started on the weapons?"_

"Yeah we're getting ready for the first shipment right now." Nero replied.

"_Good hurry up with that and then link up with Flaming Ninja and Fixer then get your ass back to the garage."_ Tex said.

"Rodger that, Dark Knight out." Nero replied closing the comm. Link.

"First Shipment ready to go." Sev said pushing a crate of Shotgun's over to the pile.

"Right." Nero said rolling up his sleeves and opening a dark portal. The weapons slipped through soundlessly.

**Jaden's POV**

Jaden was walking down the hall on the armory level to take a look at the new vehicles.

Suddenly a dark portal opened up right above him. He glanced up.

"Oh crap…" He had just enough time to say before the weapons fell on top of him. He pushed himself out of the pile rubbing his bruises. "Ow." He muttered.

Then another dark portal opened up and even more weapons fell through. Again Jaden was buried alive in guns. He struggled out of the pile of crates and weapons only for a third portal to open up above him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Jaden groaned before they fell on top of him again.

**Tex's POV**

"Come on let's move it!" Tex shouted as Boss drove the last scorpion tank into position. Tex opened up the dark portal as he scrambled out of the tank which sank through the floor like the previous three tanks, sixteen mongooses, and twelve warthogs. All in all thirty armored vehicles were now in the organizations hands.

"Hostiles!" Scorch suddenly shouted!

Tex looked up just in time for several of Scorch's explosives to go off and obliterate the enemies that had tried to gain entrance.

"Grab their weapons!" Tex order switch on the comm..

"Dark knight double time on those weapons!"

"_We're almost done, just two more loads_." Nero replied.

"Hurry!" Tex shouted.

Scorch and Boss pulled up two more warthog's. Tex opened another dark portal as they scrambled out. The two hogs vanished.

"Okay let's finish up the hogs, and then we'll get the last of the mongooses." Tex said.

Suddenly there were several more explosions as several more soldier's attempted to storm the garage and were blown apart by the explosives.

"We're only good for one more charge sir." Scorch warned driving up another warthog to the launch zone.

"We're almost done, focus on the mission." Tex ordered opening another dark portal and sending through two more warthogs.

Then there was another series of explosions and Tex whirled around raising her smgs! The Recovery agents had broken through the mines! The special forces soldiers opened fire on the three nobodies who scrambled for cover returning fire. They were pinned down, the enemy had the high ground, and they were in inferior cover as well. In layman's terms; they were screwed. Tex immediately hit her mic.

"Dark Knight, Flaming Ninja! Fall back to the garage! We are under heavy fire!" Tex shouted.

"_Hang on we just finished up here_." Nero replied.

"_Enroute now." Sasuke_ answered.

Tex stuck her SMG's over the crate of ammo she was hiding behind and fired blindly. One of the recovery agents gave a cry of pain and fell but there was no time to celebrate as Tex brought down her weapons to avoid losing fingers.

"Lay some fire on those guys!" Tex shouted to Boss and Scorch.

"We're pinned down sir!" Scorch shot back!

"Grenade them then!" Tex ordered.

Scorch and Boss pulled out several sonic grenades and hurled them over the crates they were hiding behind! Several bangs were heard and several bodies fell but the fire only slackened slightly. Tex swore and resumed shooting over the crates.

Suddenly a couple of dark portals poked out of the walls. Out of the three dark portals came the barrel of Blue Rose and two DC-17 blaster rifles. Each gun opened fire and began cutting down the recovery agents! Then out of another portal that opened for less than a few seconds came four bright red Kunia knives! The recovery Agents panicked and tried to run and were cut down by Tex, Boss, and Scorch.

Then the dark portals widened and out stepped Sasuke, Nero, Fixer, and Sev. Tex rose from cover.

"What took you so long?" She demanded.

"Hey better late than never." Nero replied.

"Let's get this over with Sasuke said Summoning a dark portal over four Mongooses.

The three of them rapidly began siphoning off the vehicles while Sev and Fixer watched the door. Boss Scavenged the weapons of the dead recovery agents and Scorch kept rolling up the vehicles. With five minutes the garage was empty.

"Okay let's go!" Tex said summoning a last dark portal just large enough for them to squeeze through in single file.

Suddenly a triple round burst nearly struck Nero in the shoulder but missed by inches! They whirled about to see a fresh squad running through the doors!

"Shit! Everyone out now!" Tex shouted firing her SMG's at the recovery agents. Scorch and Fixer ran through the portal first followed by Sasuke. Sev unloaded a whole clip before running through the dark portal. Nero followed a second later firing off one last round from his pistol. Boss hurled one last grenade before he dove through the dark portal. Then finally Tex dove through the dark portal mere seconds before it closed behind her.

She hit the floor of the castle that never was in the Proof of existence. Everyone one of the raiders was there in one dog pile.

"That was fun," Nero growled.

"I see your mission was successful." Xemnas said making everyone snap to attention and stand up.

"Yes superior it was." Tex said stepping forward.

Xemnas then cracked a rare genuine smile.

"Congratulations. You all have the rest of the week off." Xemnas said.

"Sweet!" Nero said pumping his fist in the air.

"Except Nero." Xemnas added.

Nero practically fell over.

"You have to work on your dark portal targeting." Xemnas said.

"But my aim's fine!" Nero objected.

Xemnas pointed over to a badly bruised Jaden who Murtagh was healing.

"What happened to him?" Nero asked.

"He got buried under several falling weapons." Xemnas said.

"Oh." Nero said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay that's that chapter. Next time Starbuck and Anakin see if their project works in actual combat.**

**Also vote on the name of the new fighter: Current prospective are:**

**_Cougar_**

**_Sparrow_**

**_Silencer_**

**_Blitz_**

**You vote on the name and the one that gets the most votes by next chapter wins! Or you can suggest a name and I'll decide if I like it.**

**That's all for now; until next time. Read and review. **


	16. Prophecy

**Ranger24: Yeah not much in the way of reviews for the last chapter. Kind of sad people. Anyway this one promises to be good so enjoy.**

* * *

Prophecy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Anakin took a deep breath as the cock-pit glass sealed shut. Next to him Starbucks own cockpit hissed shut. The new X-13 Silencers were ready to go. Each of the two air craft had a maximum speed of 7234 miles per hour in atmosphere, two 45 mm cannons, two heavy laser cannons, high power shields, turn on a dime maneuvering, and inertial dampeners. Overall they were the most advanced combat fighters in the worlds.

Anakin hit the comm..

"Control we are ready to go."

"_Rodger that_." Tex's voice. "_Commencing flight check."_

Anakin knew at the same time Nero was giving Starbuck the same treatment.

"_Engines?"_ Tex asked.

"Out put is at fifty percent." Anakin replied.

"_Sealed?"_

"Tight."

"_Power levels?"_

"One hundred percent."

"_Rodger that, deploying mag locks."_

Anakin heard the muffled slam as the mag locks sealed around the land gear of his Silencer.

"_Checker is green, you're good to go_." Tex said.

"Rodger that." Anakin answered bracing himself. Inertial dampeners wouldn't go until the ship was comfortably in vacuum.

"_Arming tube."_ Tex warned.

There was a mighty roar as vacumn sucked the air out of the hanger.

"_Launching!"_ Tex shouted as the mag lev catapulted him out into the vacuum followed by a whooping Starbuck.

"_Vacuum how I missed you so!"_ Starbuck said over her comm. Link.

"_Numbers II and III."_ Xemnas said over the com link.

"We read you loud and clear superior." Anakin replied.

"_Cylon Base ship patrol should be here in about forty seconds. Your orders are to keep their fighters busy while numbers IV, VII, VIII, and IX board the vessels. If they attempt to escape kill the FTL drives_." Xemnas ordered.

"Rodger that." Anakin replied forming up with Starbuck.

"_Engaging maneuvering fins_." Starbuck said and two smaller wings design to fit more maneuvering thrusters. Anakin engaged his own.

"_Ten seconds remaining."_ Nero warned.

"Clear your guns." Anakin said to Starbuck.

"_Yeah I know."_ She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"_Five seconds."_ Nero warned.

"_This is it!"_ Starbuck shouted.

Then two massive starburst six pronged Cylon Baseships jumped in! Anakin was at first mesmerized by the vast size of the Cylon vessels.

"_Their launching Raiders."_ Starbuck warned.

From along the sides of base ships inner junction emerged around two dozen bat inverted horseshoe shape air craft. Anakin could see a large menacing red eye strobing back and forth along the egg shaped brains of the living aircraft.

"_Weapons free!"_ Xemnas ordered over the comm..

Anakin slammed his fingers down on the triggers and both of the Silencers guns opened fire! Bullets and laser rounds ripped towards the raiders destroying two instantly! Anakin and Starbuck adjusted their aim and knocked out two more before the raiders reached them and the two groups broke up.

"_Try to keep up!"_ Starbuck shouted laughing.

Anakin smirked and flew his Silencer into the swarms guns blazing. Raiders swooped about firing their heavy cannons. Three more Raider's quickly fell to his cannons.

Suddenly a purple blur shot past his cockpit chasing three raiders two of which exploded.

"_Come on Biyatches!"_ Starbuck shouted laughing.

"How many you at?" Anakin asked.

"_I'm on seven!"_

"No way you're out scoring me!" Anakin replied blowing out another raider.

"_Eight!"_ Starbuck shouted blowing up another raider.

Anakin frowned flipping clean over in an immulen spraying fire blowing out two more raiders.

**Members POV**

On the Cylon baseship a Six model observed the centurions loading ammunition into a fresh fliht of raiders.

Suddenly there was a blast of some strange black mist out of which emerge three shapes. One was larger than a heavy raider, a lizard creature with bright red scales. Another was a young man wearing a black coat that obscured his features. And the last was wearing the same coat but was missing an arm.

"What the frak." She had time to whisper before all hell broke loose.

The beast roared and locked massive jaws around a centurion and ripped it in half! The figure missing an arm raised a hand and in a flash of silver blue light a massive bladed sword! In a flash he was half way across the hanger deck and a dozen centurions fell to the floor cut in half!

The Centurions raised their arms switching to gun mode only for a crimson blade wielded by the third figure to sever their arms. The six began to back up realizing how much trouble she was in before the beast turned on her. She only had time to scream before its jaws snapped shut around her.

Murtagh lowered his hood as they confirmed that the hanger deck was clear.

"That was easy." He muttered.

"I think I've found the exit." Sesshomaru said from the other side of the room. Murtagh felt rather uncomfortable on this ships hanger deck. It was like being inside of some giant beast. Thorn made his way over to the door follow by Murtagh as Sesshomaru forced it open. Behind it four Doral's and two Eight's froze as Thorn shoved his face through the narrow portal and loosed a tongue of flame! They screamed as they were incinerated by the Dragon's wrath.

Task completed Thorn pulled his head out of the door.

'It's two narrow beyond, I'll remain…'

"Oh no you don't," Murtagh said gathering his power. Thorn groaned.

'I hate it when you do this spell fighting on two legs is a pain in the ass.' Thorn said.

"Just hold still." Murtagh growled. "Skulblaka Moi!" He intoned and Thorn once again transformed into the red haired young man. Thankfully this time he had an organization coat on. Murtagh tossed him a blade very similar to the one Lexeasus had used. Thorn had managed to get the hang of walking since their first time using the spell but he was still getting the hang of motor functions.

'You're lucky the spell doesn't kill us each time we use it.' Thorn growled.

"Quit your griping." Murtagh replied.

"Enough chatter." Sesshomaru said raising his sword. "Number III stated that to properly capture this vessel we must bring down it's hybrid."

"Right, find some hag who lives in a bath tub and kill her." Murtagh said raising Zar'oc.

**Starbuck's POV **

Starbuck felt intences amounts of nostalgia as she and Anakin gunned down squadron after squadron of Raiders. The first Basestar had already slowed it's fighter launches, no doubt due to one of the strike teams. Now they had to wait on Sasuke and Jaden to take down the others raiders.

A raider flashed past her making a run on the Ship that had carried the whole group into combat. The single raider however was quickly picked off by AA fire from either Tex, Nero, Jaken, Rin, or one of the Delta's. The superior was too busy flying the ship to man the guns. It was a risky move leaving the castle unprotected but they didn't have enough members or subordinates yet to pull this mission off without risking the castle.

"_Starbuck, I've got a rad signature from the baseships."_ Anakin reported.

Starbuck glanced over at the baseships and saw a needle thin something on the baseships top spike. Starbuck instantly realized what it was.

"Anakin get ready to cover the ship! Alert the superior, the cylons are breaking out the nukes!"

"_Copy that."_ Anakin replied calmly.

At that moment the missile launched from the base ship and shot towards them! Starbuck and Anakin both trained their guns on the missile and opened fire. They landed a hit but then a dozen more missiles shot from the baseships. Two of them nukes and the other ten conventional. Starbuck and Anakin opened fire taking out five of the missiles but the rest broke through!

Starbuck immediately hit her direct comm. Line to the ship shouting, "Superior, you've got inbound ordinance! Increase defensive fire now and brace for impact!"

"_Understood."_ The superior replied calmly.

Starbuck knocked out another raider and watched the ships AA batteries focus their fire and pick off missile after missile with blue white energy blasts. Only one slipped through, one of the two nukes. The shields flared up to take the blast and then the missile hit. There was a flash of brilliant white light and Starbuck averted her gaze.

**Members POV**

Xemnas's command Chair broke underneath him as the missile's warhead detonated! The entire ship shook. Scorch's console blasted out in a spary of sparks and ignited! The bridge instantly began filling with fire supresent gases. Xemnas coughed trying to avoid breathing in the fumes of the chemicals that quickly killed the fire.

Scorch was clutching his face in pain. His tanned skin, with missing eyebrows had minor burns and cuts on it. Fixer rushed over with a med kit and rapidly began applying anti-burn packs. Xemnas struggled to his feet still coughing.

"Report!" He shouted as the others recovered from the shock of the impact.

Nero, who was manning the damage control console glanced over his shoulder at the superior.

"Shields are down, but radiation levels are in the normal's. Armor kept out all of the hard stuff. We've got fires on decks five and seven. Fire suppression systems are compensating, purely shock damage."

"We've lost defensive batteries five and six." Tex added from fire control.

"Increase fire from all remaining batteries, I don't want anything else getting through." Xemnas ordered.

"Yes sir," Tex replied.

Xemnas now just hoped that the boarding parties could hurry up with their missions.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke chucked another kunai with an explosive tag at the centurions on the opposite end of the hall. Jaden's summoned monster, elemental Hero Avian, punched clean through the one standing next to it. They had been having a harder time of it taking out this baseship as they didn't have the strength of a demon or a dragon to back them up but they had made it deep into the baseship.

Jaden ran down the hall, Razor edged duel disk dripping with the synthetic blood of the cylons. Sasuke had to admit that despite Jaden's immaturities he was proving himself a decent fighter and useful member of the organization. Sasuke ran up the door that Jaden had halted at as Avian disappeared into a puddle of water.

"I think this might be the bridge or the hybrid chamber." Jaden said panting with exhaustion.

"Only one way to find out." Sasuke replied.

He raised when of his kunia's and increased its temperature to over 1200 degrees Fahrenheit. Then he stabbed it into the door's lock and it burned through instantly. Then the two of them kicked the door down and were greeted by a hail of bullets from an old man and two Centurions. The Cavil fired his pistol at the two of them but had almost no accuracy. Sasuke chucked a pair of Kunia's at the centurions and they burned through their domed heads with ease.

Jaden rushed Cavil and quickly disarmed him before bringing his duel disk up to Cavil's throat. Cavil's eyes widened in fear.

"Have mercy!" He screamed.

"I don't think so." Jaden replied.

Then Jaden cut his throat and Cavil fell to the deck dead. His blood trailed down to a recessed bowl in the floor where a woman lay in a pool of some gellantinous liquid. Sasuke frowned and walked over it. The woman spoke in a flat monotone.

"Launching Raider flights three and two… Nine of thirteen walk the path. Stablizing primary reactors."

"Must be the hybrid." Jaden said raising his duel disk for the kill. Sasuke leaned in closer to the hybrid.

"Arming missile tube 32-A and 27-C… The Vampire, the Murderer, the Poor, and the Assassin are still lost. Firing missiles."

"Let's kill this bitch and get out of here." Jaden said.

Sasuke leaned in closer transfixed. He was almost looking it in the face.

"Sending Centurions to deck 2-B… Those with no hearts soon to be cast adrift."

Sasuke froze. The hybrid turned it's gaze on him, as it had just noticed him for the first time.

"The traitor of before shall slay the first of the thirteen. The twelve will fight or die. A darkness comes…"

"Sasuke what are you waiting for?" Jaden asked sounding uneasy.

Sasuke couldn't move as she looked into his eyes. Without realizing it they went Mangyeko Sharinagan.

"Centurions!" Jaden warned as two Centurions entered!

"The key shall fall unless the lost twelve help him. A time of chaos comes, Kingdom Hearts wakens."

Then she looked straight into his eyes.

"The worlds will die unless you act, Sasuke Uchiha the Flaming Ninja."

At that moment a bullet flew through the hybrid's chest shaking Sasuke out of his trance.

Jaden held Cavil's pistol and fired round after round into the hybrid's tank. The Hybrid gave a deep unearthly sherik! The centurions seemed to go insane firing into the air! Jaden put one last round clean in the hybrid's forehead and it slumped back dead. The centurions fell to the ground with a clang and the lights dimmed. Sasuke fell back against the floor panting. He quickly deactivated his Mangyeko Sharingan.

Jaden hit his comm..

"Superior, Baseship two's hybrid is KIA. We should have control of the ship momentarily."

"_Excellent work number VIII. Where is number VII?"_ Xemnas replied.

"He's a bit shaken up. Something the Hybrid said spoked him." Jaden replied glancing at Sasuke.

"_Understood. Dusks will start clearing the ship momentarily. Number's IV and the IX's should be finished momentarily."_ Xemnas said.

"Rodger that superior." Jaden said as Sasuke moved over to the far wall.

Sasuke stared at the blood filled tub. The words of the hybrid still ringing through his head.

* * *

**Ranger24: The whole Hybrid giving a prophecy to Sasuke thing was a last minute idea but it does set up more plot for the series. The interpretation of her words is up to you to work out. I know the answer, but then again I'm the author. **

**Next time Anakin goes to recruit number X. Next stop for him is jolly old London. Read and review!**


	17. Number X: The Vampiric Key

**Ranger24: Got a new chapter. Hoping for some reviews.**

* * *

Number X: The Vampiric Key

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Dream state**

_Seras Victoria frowned as she glanced about this strange place. It was pitch black around her, the only light coming from the stain glass window on which she stood. It showed a young man with spikey brown hair holding a strange giant key leaning against a palm tree. All things concerned it made no sense what so ever._

'Your time grows short child of the night_.' Whispered a strange voice._

"_Whose there?" Seras asked._

'_You have little time. The worlds end is coming. You must find the hope.' The voice continued._

"_What are you talking about?" Seras asked._

'A long road lies ahead and so you must be armed…'

_Suddenly three pedestals appeared. On one was a sword, another a shield, and the last had a staff on it._

'Make your choices well_…'_

_Seras frowned again. None of these weapons were to her liking. She normally used a gun, not swords, or sticks, or oversized shields. _

_She made her way over to the shield and picked it up._

'The power of a guardian, to protect those you love. Is this the power you seek_?' The voice asked._

"_Yes." Seras answered. The shield vanished._

'But for that which you gain you must give something up in return_.' The voice said._

_Seras walked over to the staff and picked it up._

'Do you wish to give up the power of the mystic_?'_

_Seras nodded. The staff and sword vanished. The shield reappeared in her hand._

'Now prove yourself_.' The voice said._

_Suddenly there came a mighty roar and Seras whirled around to see a massive creature looming over her. It had a massive hole shaped like a heart in its chest._

_Seras screamed and ran about in circles as it threw down it's fist to crush her. Suddenly she turned on her heal and blocked the fist with her shield. They battled for a moment strength to strength before she threw it off her. It stumbled back and vanished._

'You are worthy. Your journey begins at your awakening_.' The voice said and there was a flash of white light. _

**End of Dream state.**

Seras blinked as the lid to her coffin was opened. She found herself staring into the pale face of her Master Alucard.

"Good morning master." She said.

"Good evening." He replied.

He straightened. Seras pushed herself out of her coffin.

"We have a situation." Alucard stated.

**Xemnas's POV**

Three weeks after the raid that claimed the organization its first two. In the time since the fleet had grown from two baseships to six baseships. Anakin had gone back to his own world and bought thirty four star destroyers that were being retired. Fourteen Venerator class Cruisers, and Twenty Acclomator class Assault Ships. Starbuck had gone hunting through the colonies for salvageable battlestars and had scrapped together ten Battlestars that could fight. Over all that gave the organization a fleet of fifty ships.

Xemnas was certainly pleased with the results. The number of nobodies being created had increased recently as the number of heartless attacked worlds increased. There were now nearly a hundred thousand dusk level and higher nobodies. Of course a very annoying thing had struck him recently. The number of subordinate and seated member level nobodies was very low lately. He wondered seriously if he should begin showing the current members how to create their own nobody variants.

Suddenly he felt a prick at the edge of his mind. He smirked. And delved into it. He knew what it meant. A new nobody would be born soon. A strong one. He quickly gleaned the location and gender of the new nobody before the link snapped shut.

He smirked and pressed his hands down on his desks built in terminal. He quickly brought up the file on the world the nobodies was to be born on and began reading it over.

**Member's POV**

"CANNON BALL!" Jaden shouted before crashing down in the organizations pool. Nero covered his face with his arm and tried to ignore the flecks of water sent flying by the young nobody. Everyone was down here in the pool and Spa area. Thorn was getting his talons sharpened by a couple of dedicated dusks. Starbuck and Tex were in the ladies hot spring bath. Anakin was meditating under the artificial waterfall that fed warm water to the pool. Murtagh was already in the water doing laps across the pool. Sesshomaru was in the men's hot spring. Sasuke sat silently by the side of the water. Nero on the other hand was lying on his back in the water staring at the ceiling.

Sasuke had been acting odd ever since the attack on the cylon baseships. He was talking even less than usual, training harder, and avoiding the others. This was the first time the whole group had been together since the last few missions had ended.

Jaden broke the surface, shooting up into the air on a geyser he made instantly. He was always showing off when at the spa. He landed back in the water and came up like a rocket on a stream of bubbles. He rode one of these all the way down until he land comfortably on the water surface with a sigh of content. That is until a jet of air popped the bubble and he splashed down into the water with a cry.

Murtagh laughed as Jaden rose up coughing and spluttering.

"Not funny." Jaden growled.

"Was to me." Murtagh replied still chuckling.

"No it wasn't." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Do you always have to be a stick in the mud?" Murtagh asked.

Sasuke didn't answer.

Murtagh suddenly shot into the air on a geyser with a yelp of surprise and Jaden broke out laughing.

"Paybacks a bitch buddy!" Jaden said between chuckles.

At that moment a dusk burst into existence next to Anakin, who pushed himself out of the waterfall. The dusk bowed to them all.

'_My lieges the superior requests that Number II see him in his office as soon as possible._'

Then he bowed and vanished.

Anakin sighed and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off quickly before he snapped his fingers. His coat instantly took form around him and he summoned up a dark portal. He stepped through it and disappeared.

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin came out in Xemnas's office to find Xemnas waiting for him with another folder on his desk.

"New member?" He said recognizing the signs.

"Indeed." Xemnas replied smirking. He pushed the folder across the desk to Anakin who took it. "The organization is nearing completion in the collection of members. Soon we will be ready to begin reclaiming what is ours."

"I will not fail you superior." Anakin replied bowing.

"I have all confidence in you, Number II." Xemnas answered.

Anakin flicked the folder open, read over the location he was to head to, and summoned a dark portal. He stepped on through and came out on a nightmare. It looked like a large modern city in the middle of a war. Fires raged and people screamed. The sky was an inky black. Anakin could see heartless rampaging about attacking people and stealing their hearts.

Anakin summoned his lightsaber's and brought them to a ready grip.

"Guess I'll have to cut my way through them all." He muttered.

**Seras's POV**

Seras rounded a corner and took aim with her two rifles. The black creatures turned to face her and she pulled back on the triggers with a yell! Bullets sprayed from her weapons and ripped apart the creatures. This confusing attack on London had everyone scattered. Innocent people were dieing and there was almost nothing anyone could do.

With alley cleared she turned to face another group of the shadow creatures. She raised her weapons only to hear a hiss behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to find another group in the alley!

'_Where are they all coming from?_' She thought bringing her other rifle to face the group in the alley.

She yanked back on the tirgger's and bullets spat from her rifles. Several of the creatures vanished in puffs of black smoke but they began to get closer to her! Then to her horror, her rifles clicked empty! Her drum magazine's fell to the ground and she backed up to the wall.

'_Don't be afraid_.' Whispered a voice that she recognized from her strange dream.

There was a flash of light and a strange key shaped sword appeared in her hands. The shadows drew back even though the blade she held was rather frightening. It had a wilting grey rose for a head with a curving red blade. The hilt had fang like spikes at the bottom and a black grip. At the base was an evil eye. Attached to the bottom was a chain with the Hellsing crest at the end. _Path of the Draculina_, fluttered through her mind.

"What on earth?" She whispered.

'_The keyblade. The power in you._' The voice answered.

Suddenly the creatures charged her. Seras swung the keyblade and cut through the creatures with ease. She frowned raising it up a little before she heard a scream and ran down the street to find its source.

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin ran along the roof an apartment complex cutting down every heartless that got in his way. The attack was getting violent and he was sure that the world's keyhole was in danger. If he didn't stop the keyhole from being breached he would have a hell of a time finding the new member. Trouble was he was lost on where to look for the keyhole.

Suddenly from below he heard the clang of metal and the sound of heartless dissipating. He glanced over the side of the building to so a young woman running across the street wielding, a keyblade? The revelation shocked him. He quickly cast up the spell that would bring the taken hearts to kingdom hearts.

He had a good feeling this girl might just be the one.

Suddenly there came a roar and from around the corner came a massive Darkside heartless. The wind began to howl. Anakin's face grew stoney. He was too late to stop the world from falling. Now he could only hope of finding the nobody before it was too late.

He watched as the young girl came to a halt and tried to run. The darkside loosed massive energy blasts that sent her flying into the air. She hit the ground and struggled to her feet only to find a group of shadows swarming her. She burst out swing her keyblade madly but the heartless piled up on her. Finally she was forced down and a heartless brought forth her heart.

Anakin sighed and turned to the Darkside. He jumped at its face and with a stroke cut off it's head. He landed on the ground just as the girl reappeared on the ground the keyblade still clenched in her fist. Anakin scooped her up bridal style and opened a dark portal. He stepped through and came out in Twilight town.

He set her down inside the old mansion. She groaned and pushed herself up.

"Where… Am I?"

"Somewhere safe." Anakin replied.

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas was waiting in his office. He was almost considering playing solitary before a dark portal opened in his office. Out of it stepped Anakin and a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You have returned?" Xemnas said rhetorically.

Anakin nodded.

"What is your name?" Xemnas asked standing up and walking over to the young woman.

"It was Seras Victoria." She whispered face down cast. Xemnas noticed sizeable caninie. A vampire? Curious.

"She had this." Anakin said bringing out, to Xemnas's surprise a keyblade. It vanished and reappeared in Seras's hand.

"Do you Seras Victoria swear to serve organization 13?" Xemnas asked.

She looked up her eyes cold.

"Yes."

Xemnas put a hand on her shoulder and the black coat drapped itself around her shoulders.

"You are now Number X the Vampiric Key. Your weapon shall be the keyblade and your element shall be time."

She nodded.

"Yes master."

* * *

**Ranger24: Oh another one becomes a nobody. Next time the organization makes its first real move in it's war against Maleficent. Read and review.**


	18. Art project

**Ranger24: Yeah kinda a filler chapter here but it won't be like the Naruto ones with cheap plot and background character development.**

* * *

Art project.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Xemnas entered a small lecture room that had been built before the last organizations destruction. Now all of the current members were gathered there sitting at small desks. The lot of them had spent the previous week just getting more comfortable with each other. A small part of the perverted side of Xemnas considered wondering how the ladies would look in school girl out fits.

"Okay everyone." He said. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you?"

Nobody said anything as to the fact that they had been told it was to learn about creating their personal nobodies.

"I'm going to teach you how to make your own nobodies." Xemnas finished.

Everyone watched as Xemnas raised his hand and snapped his fingers summoning a sorceror.

"The way you do it is first make a design before having some dusks take that form. So I hope you all have some skill with drawing." Xemnas said.

Nero blinked in suprise. "Wait thats it?"

"Yes it is number VI." Xemnas replied.

"That sounds easy." Jaden commented.

"It's harder than it looks. Once a dusk does a from shift it cannot revert so you must be sure you are satisfied with you design." Xemnas stated remembering how many fail attempts Axel had made before getting his Assassin nobodies right.

"You can all have a day to come up with a design for your new bred of nobody before you will make them. Dismissed." Xemnas stated.

**Anakin's POV**

Later in his own room Anakin was bringing a pencil across a page. Keeping his hand steady with the force he began to draw out his nobodies. He figured that having nobodies with lightsabers would give them an edge over the heartless. However he was working on two seperate breds. One would focus on healing and support, the other on attacks and battle. Jedi nobodies, Sith nobodies. He wondered if he could find some force sensitive dusks.

"How's it going?" Starbuck asked warping in. Anakin glanced up.

"I just started, what about you?" He asked.

Starbuck smirked and held up a picture of a dusk wearing a stream lined suite with a helmet and a pistol on either arm.

"Pilots for the Silencers and other ships we've got." Starbuck said pulling out a cigar and lighting it up.

"How did you get done so fast?" Anakin asked taking a look at the picture.

"It's called I took four years of art in high school." Starbuck said smirking.

As the first two Anakin and Starbuck had become good friends. It helped with dealing with some of the junior members.

"Well haul ass buddy or the tables going to be empty tonight." Starbuck said smirking.

The members had set up a regular poker game down in the entertainment area and every other night they switched of dealers. Tonight was Starbucks turn.

"I won't forget." Anakin replied erasing a badly drawn line.

**Member's POV**

"Son of a bitch!" Nero growled as he tore the page with his eraser.

He, Seras, and Sasuke were all in the dining area trying to draw their own nobodies but unfortunatly all three of them sucked something awfull at drawing. Every other minute someone erased something. Basicly they were all feeling the shadow of annoyance.

Murtagh came in accopmanied by Thorn in human form. Thorn immedatly change to dragon shape and trundled over to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Murtagh asked settling down next the only keyblader in the group. Her orginal cold attitdue had given away to her old sloppy apologectic style.

"We all suck at drawing." Nero deadpanned as he grabbed a fresh sheet of paper.

Murtagh picked up a peice of paper and started drawing himself. After about thirty minutes he set down his pencil and showed them his work. Everyone's jaw dropped. He'd drawn something like a Samuri nobody with a bow and straight sword. Next to it he'd drawn a massive dragon shaped nobody with star burst wings.

"Ta da." He said simply.

"How did you pull that?" Sasuke asked looking it over.

"I grew up in a family of noblity. You pick up a few things." Murtagh replied. Sasuke, Nero, and Seras all glanced at eachother.

"Please help us." They all said bowing their heads in dismay.

**Tex's POV**

Tex meanwhile wasn't working at all on Xemnas's project. She was busy shooting down in the firing range while Rin drew furiously on a peice of paper.

"Why do I have to do this?" Rin asked.

"Because if you don't I'll crush your skull." Tex replied blowing the head off a training target.

Rin gulped and kept working.

Tex wasn't one for intimidating a little girl but she wasn't much of an artist. That meant using any resource avilable.

_'I just hope demon boy doesn't find out about this or my ass is in a sling._' Tex thought to herself.

At that moment Jaden came in wearing a pair of head phones. He took one look around before Tex took her gun out and aimed it at him.

"Help her or we'll need a new number VIII." Tex warned.

Jaden gulped and rushed over to asisst Rin with the drawing.

Tex smiled and went back to her shooting, nailing off another head shot.

**Member's Pov**

Back up in the dining hall Murtagh sighed as fine tuned the desings of Nero, Sasuke, and Seras's nobodies. Thorn was tearing apart twenty pounds of prime rib.

_'You know, you didn't have to show everyone your drawing_.' Thorn commented.

_'You're not helping,"_ Murtagh retorted.

_'Exactly._' Thorn thought smuggly.

Murtagh sighed.

_'Sometimes Thorn, I really hate your guts_.'

_'Oh that hurts_.' Thorn replied rolling his eyes.

**Member's POV**

Later that evening Starbuck, Tex, Sasuke, Anakin, Nero, Murtagh, and Seras sat down at a poker table and set their individual amounts of munny on the table which promplty became poker chips.

Starbuck dealt out the cards and set up the river.

"Room for one more?" A voice said.

Everyone glanced around to see Xemnas entering with a hell of a lot of munny. He took a set at the end and set his munny down. Without question Starbuck dealt out the nesscary cards to Xemnas.

"Ante up boys and girls." Starbuck said as everyone put in one hundered munny.

* * *

**Ranger24: Ugh I hate filler chapters but I had writers block. Next time we see some excitement. Read and review.**

**Need suggestions for subordinates! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Cera

**Ranger24: Yeah time for some action! Prep for gears of war!**

* * *

Cera

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

One week after last chapter.

Nero fell out of a bed as a he heard an alert blaring. He snapped his fingers and his coat appeared about him. Grabbing red Queen and blue Rose he ran for the door.

Outside in the proof of existence most of the other members were gathered looking confused or just roused from sleep.

"Any idea what's up?" He asked Sasuke who shook his head.

"Not a clue."

Starbuck stumbled out of here room a pistol raised and a half dranken bottle of booze in her hands.

"Okay what the frak's up?" She asked her words slurred slightly.

"Well look who's drunk." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Look who's missing an arm." Starbuck shot back.

At that moment Xemnas appeared before, perfectly composed.

"I am terribly sorry to awaken you all but there is a situation that needs dealing with." Xemnas said leading opening a dark portal.

They all walked through it and came out in one of the breifing rooms in the lower levels. It was thankfully large enough to fit everyone comfortably without Thorn being in human form. Xemnas sat down at a terminal and the image of a large world appeared with several continents and large oceans. It looked like any other world at first glance. It took trained eyes to spot the scorch marks on the surface.

"The planet Cera, known for two things; the fuel source known as immulsion and wars that have raged for the past one hundred years." Xemnas stated zooming in on a group of human's battling strange pale green lizard like creatures with rifles. There were large monsters like the stuff of nightmares and they caused havoc amongst the human lines.

"For the last 15 years the human population of Cera has been united against the locust horde attempting to survive." Xemnas stated zooming in on four soldiers hiding behind a sand bag bunker.

One had a scar one his cheek and wore a blue bandana. Another was latino with a tatto with the name Maria in a heart on his right bicept. The third was the only one who was black, a brick house. Last of all was a some what scrawny man with blonde hair and googles.

"But it's not them that we need to worry about... It's the locust." Xemnas continued zooming in on the monsters.

"Malefiecent has seeded the world of Cera with heartless." Xemnas stated switching veiws to a group of heartless moving silently through a nearby alley.

"Question." Jaden shot it.

"Yes number VIII?" Xemnas asked.

"Why are the locust the problem?"

Xemnas zoomed in on the heartless and Nero felt the echo of suprise. Several looked horribly like the scarecrow demons that had constantly harassed Fortuna!

"The heartless are absorbing other evils and creating new nightmares. They are evolving." Xemnas answered.

They fell silent as the heartless streamed out of the alley and swept towards the locust and humans! Both combatants turned and opened fire on the heartless downing several. One of scarecrow like heartless jumped onto the face of one of the largest locust and plunged its sword into the monsters chest!

It howled in agony before it disappeared in a burst of dark smoke!

Xemnas turned off the hologram and everyone sat in silence as he stood up.

"Your mission is as a group to eliminate as many heartless as possible. Kill any locals who cause trouble." Then his eyes fell on Seras. "Number X will track down the keyhole and seal it. If Maleficent is still in deinal about our return we must maintain that advantage." Xemnas finished.

**Members POV**

Later down in the armories the nine members going on the mission were gearing up. Most, except Sesshomaru were dressing in ragged and patched clothes that the nonmilitary citizen's of Cera wore. Nero pulled on a sling to disquise his arm.

"So how many heartless do you think their are?" Jaden asked picking out jackets from a rack.

"A lot." Anakin replied pulling on a coat with numerous patches on it.

"Seriously." Jaden asked.

"We'll just find out." Anakin replied.

Sasuke meanwhile pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves. His mind lost in the thoughts that had consumed by the thoughts that had plauged him since the mission on the basestar. He had written it all down just to be safe but he remembered every word of it.

"Hey, Sasuke. You in there?" Nero asked.

Sasuke glanced up and nodded. Nero frowned.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"You'd have to charge higher than that." Sasuke replied as Anakin summoned up a dark portal.

"Lock and load people!" Anakin shouted before charging through the portal followed by Tex and Starbuck. Sesshomaru jumped threw followed by Jaden, Thorn, and Murtagh. Last of a came Nero, Sasuke and Seras. That was the team arangements they'd set up.

They came out of the portal in a ruined city with the sound of distant gun fire all about them. Anakin whiped out his lightsabers, Starbuck summoned her lances, Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, Tex raised her SMG's, Nero swung red Queen down to the ground, Sasuke flicked out his kunia's, Jaden slipped on his duel disk, Murtagh knocked an arrow to his bow, Thorn roared a challange of battle, and Seras brought forth her keyblade in a flash of white light.

"Fan out, track down the objectives. Nero and Sasuke stick close to Seras. Starbuck, Tex, you're with me. Sesshomaru take Jaden, Murtagh and Thorn up the street, well head down it." Anakin ordered.

Everyone nodded and broke off into their groups. Seras, Nero, and Sasuke shot across the street and up onto the roof tops.

Anakin and his team were about three blocks away when they came upon their first fire fight. A dozen locust were shotting wildly at more than five times as many heartless. Anakin switched on his lightsaber's and charged into the heartless! He made time wide slashes and sent to crackling blades of electicrty. A dozen heartless were destoryed instantly.

Starbuck shot through the heartless lances cutting through them with ease. Behind her minature black holes opened up sucking in the heartless ripping them apart. The two regrouped and watched metal pipes and steel rebarb gather about Tex forming a protective suit of armor! Locust bullets bounced off the thick plates as Tex sluggishly raised her SMG's before blasting all of the rounds she had at the Locust cutting them down. Several ran for cover only for tex to force several abandonded cars into life size metal clones! They grabbed fallen rifles, and flanking the locust they cut the creatures down while Starbuck and Anakin slaughtered the heartless.

* * *

**Ranger24: Another short chapter but this is the first part of the battle for Cera. The first time the new nobdoies clash with Maleficent. Read and review.**


	20. No fighting in the war room

**Ranger24: oy! Where are all the reviews from last chapter?**

* * *

No fighting in the war room.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Seras! Coming your way!" Nero shouted as he blasted the head off a locust with Blue Rose.

Seras whirled about and swung her keyblade clean through the Scarecrow heartless that had tried to get her from behind. It vanished in a puff of black smoke and she reverse stabbed another that came up behind her again. Sasuke was airborne hurrling kunia's and going hand to hand with the occassional heartless. They left the heartless mostly to Seras but there were still plenty of locust.

Blue Rose clicked empty again and Nero flung out the empty cartiges and slapped in six fresh ones.

At that moment a locust climbed onto the roof and raised a rifle with a chainsaw bayonet. The locust drone reeved it up and Nero smirked glancing at Blue Rose.

"I guess this doesn't quiet cut it." He said before twirling the pistol into it's holister. Then he swung out Red Queen and stabbed it into the ground! He reeved in in response to the locust's challange. The locust roared and charged him! Nero gave a cry and ran to meet the charge! Their weapons clashed and the less experinced locust drone was thrown back by Nero's attack. Nero then beheaded the locust warrior.

The rifle clattered to the ground and Nero frowned picking it up. _'It might come in handy_,' he thought. He summoned a dark portal under the rifle and he heard it clatter into the armory back at the Castle that Never was. He summoned several more around the rifles and weapons dead locust and Humans had been carrying. He knew they had plenty of rifles at the castle but it never hurt to have more.

"Nero come on!" Seras shouted from two roof tops away.

Nero considered using devil bringer to pull himself over but he decided against it. He wanted to keep his ace in the hole a secret from any unfreindly eyes. He jumped to the next roof and then to the next, regrouping with the others.

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas watched from his office as the three seperate teams began to battle their way though the world. Any heartless Seras killed was sent straight to Kingdom hearts which was at last begining to grow at a decent rate. He was pleased with the progress but knew right now he had to work on strengthening the organization. He could sense a great number of subordinate level nobodies had been born recently and were all in Twilight town as it was where most nobodies were born.

.He would have sent some other member to do this recruiting but right now they were all busy with the mission. He was guessing there were about a dozen subordinate grade nobodies. That was definatly good for bussiness.

**Member's POV**

Anakin watched as a group of tanks rolled passed followed by armored personal carries and infantry. Starbuck and Tex were prone near by also watching the COG soldiers pass. They were only ordered to attack the COG Gears if forced to. They appeared to have fought their way right to the main supplyline of reinforcements to the Gears in the city.

"That's a lot of armor." Tex muttered.

"Light armor... we should sweep the area after this over for anything we can use." Starbuck added.

"We'll remember to do that after we've finished up here. Not to fond of the idea however of washing a tank out with a fire house. Let's focus on the mission for now." Anakin replied as several helicopters flew over head.

At that moment there came the crash of several trash cans falling over behind them! Anakin, Starbuck whirled about to see a group of heartless heading towards them.

Tex raised her SMG's but Anakin held up his hand

"Wait! We have to wait until the column passes." Anakin whispered pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the tanks and infantry. The heartless drew closer.

Suddenly a wall burst out right by the heartless and a monster thrashed them! It was naked except for a lonie clothe. It's skin was a rocky scabed surface as it ripped the shadows in half and turned on them with milky white eyes.

"It's blind," Tex muttered.

Then the monster roared and charged them!

"Run!" Anakin shouted!

They jumped up onto the roof tops just in time before the creature smashed out into the column! Men turned about and opened fire paniclly. The bullets barely scratched the creatures hide and it snarled grabbing a soldier and ripping him in half! A tank rolled up and blasted the creature! It stumbled back and then charged the tank! The tank tried to back off only to be grabbed by the gun turret and smashed into a wall!

At that moment a group of beams of light gathered around the monster and then came a bright orange beam of light which blasted apart athe creature which howled in pain before Bullets ripped into it's broken skin and it collapsed dead. The gears gave a cheer of victory and unloaded a few rounds into the dead beast.

"We've got to get something like that." Tex muttered refering to the laser weapon.

**Pete's POV**

Pete sighed as he lowered a pair of binoculars. The locust were guarding the keyhole which was inside and old building across the street. The wreckage of a downed helicopter was strewn across the street. This tomb where he, Gantu, and 625 had set up base was directly across the street from the keyhole.

"You got any idea how else we can get in there?" Pete asked.

"What are you looking at me for?" Gantu asked Pete.

"We'll you used to be military right so you should have some big plan." Pete said sheepishly.

Gantu smacked himself in the forehead.

"You're an idiot." Gantu dead panned.

"Hey fat guys." 625 said looking up at the balcony from which they were pinned down. Everyone looked up to see three people in their late teens jump down onto the balconey! There was the bang of a pistol and the locust snipers and gunners fell from the balconey.

Pete laughed.

"Remind me to thank those kids before we kill them!" Pete said as he whislted for another squad of heartless.

The whole group charged the building, rapidly overwhelming the defenses. The locust tried to fight back but were over powered and their hearts were taken. Pete and Gantu pushed on into a large council chamber. But they were not alone.

A dozen dead Locust were scattered about the room. In the middle right over the central dais stood three people. The teenagers who'd entered from the balconey. One had silver hair, one was a burnette with spikey hair, and the last was a blonde girl. To Pete's shock the girl held a keyblade with an unnerving design along it's edge and head.

"What the?" Pete said.

A jet of light shot from the girls weapon and there was a click and Pete gave a roar of anger as the keyhole sealed. The three teenagers turned around, the silver raising a revolver with two barrels! Pete took a step back recognizing the young nobody, Gantu also had a panic attack!

"Look what the cat dragged in." The nobody growled.

In a flash of flames red knives appeared in the burnette's hands.

"I take it the fat one's Pete." The blonde said raising her keyblade.

"Pete." Gantu said slowly.

"Yes." Pete replied.

"I think now would be a good time to leave." Gantu said.

"Yeah good idea."

**Member's POV.**

Nero watched as Pete opened up a dark portal.

"You're not going any where!" Nero shouted ripping off his sling revealing devil bringer! Pete squeled in terror jumping through the dark portal mere seconds before Nero could have hell bound him! Gantu ran through next followed by 625 and the portal closed. The heartless charged towards them and Nero brought out red queen.

"Looks like we'll have to take our annoyance out on these punks." Sasuke observed.

Seras quickly cut down three heartless taking their hearts to kingdom hearts! Nero and Sasuke threw themselves into the battle quickly wiping out the heartless group but from all entrances the creatures came charging in by the dozens! Red queen flashed as it cut through the creatures! Sasuke's kunia's occassionally exploded taking out whole groups of heartless. Seras slashed mericlessly, her eyes going vampiric red! But soon the chamber was full of the creatures!

"We might need some help here!" Nero shouted hurrling a heartless at a stone pillar.

At that moment a jet of flames came in from the balconey and a flood suddenly came up from the lower levels! From the balconey came Sesshomaru and Murtagh. Murtagh loosed arrow after arrow which hit with twice as much power as would have been expected and sent slicing waves of air flying in all directions.

Then from down the steps came Jaden, riding a wave of water! The wave crashed into some heartless downing them all out! Jaden landed on the floor and began hacking at the heartless. Sesshomaru was killing every single heartless that crossed his path with ease.

"How did you guys find us?" Nero asked catching a Scarecrow heartlesses sword in his devil Bringer.

"Lucky I was keeping an open mind." Murtagh said yanking out Zar'oc and removing a heartless's leg. "Normally," He shot a heartless in the head. "I only do that to look for magicains. But Thorn and I figured we could use it like a radar." Murtagh finished his statement by whacking a heartless over the head with his bow and then kicking it in the gut while it was down.

"Lucky alright." Nero replied as more heartless came up from the flooded lower levels.

"Maybe I should have brought up more water." Jaden said ducking a sword stroke.

"Nah, where's the fun in drowning them?" Sasuke said while making a flaming blade go scorching through a whole squad of heartless.

Even still as more heartless poured in things got a little heck tick. Thorn was keeping one entrance covered but they began charging through the door to the lower levels!

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas kept his hood up as he made his way through twilight town. He could sense the nobodies near by but they were trying to mask their prescenes from anyone probing for nobodies. However in such a concentration they couldn't be easily missed.

His search finally brought him to an old warehouse by the train station. He lowered his hoof and slid open the door cautiously. He couldn't see anything or anyone inside due to the lack of light. The windows had been boarded up. He stepped inside ready for a fight.

Then a dozen strings of razor wire wrapped about his legs and arms!

A man emerged from the darkness as the door behind him was sealed shut. The the lights came on. A dozen nobodies could be seen around him with bags under their eyes from a lack of sleep. Only the man before him seemed unaffected by any exhaustion.

"You had better introduce yourself quick sir or you'll probably lose a limb." The man suggested.

"I am Xemnas, leader of organization XII and you would be?." Xemnas replied eyes on the other nobodies. They were all sporting minor to moderate injuries from some recent fight.

The man smiled.

"Walter Dolmez, former retainer of the Hellsing Family and Master Vampire hunter." Walter replied. "We've heard a decent bit about you and your group from Marluxia. That was before he killed Enzo out of anger at our refusel to join him."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Marluxia?"

"He was trying to recruit us into some force of nobodies he was assembling, we refused." Watler answered sittinng down on the only chair in the room. "We ran into him and he demanded we join him. He said he was planning on destroying a group called Organization XIII and taking their power. Said something about XIII being Twelve to many."

"I see." Xemnas said.

"But enough about that what is it that you want, Xemnas?" Walter said picking up a tea kettle and pouring himself a cup.

**Members POV**

Things were going better for the members in the large council chamber. The heartless were begining to slacken in reinforcements and Jaden had flooded a few more of the lower levels cutting more heartless off from the assault.

"Stop... ducking... you... ass!" Jaden said between swipes trying to cut a single scarecrow which was giving him trouble.

Suddenly from below there came a roar! Something was coming up to them.

Nero turned to the door just as it and the arch were blow apart! Nero raised Red Queen as a massive flaming centaur heartless emerged weilding a large flaming sword. Nero shook his head in shock.

"Berial?" He muttered stabbing red queen into the floor and reeving it up.

The former demon roared a challange as the roof above it was blown off in a blast of heat. The members turned to face the new comer.

"Well he's definatly ugly." Sasuke muttered.

"Take him out." Nero muttered.

Suddenly a lighting bolt struck Berial right in the chest followed by several minature comets! Everyone glanced up to see Anakin, Starbuck, and Tex.

"You guys seal the keyhole?" Anakin asked. Seras stepped aside to show the crystal in the middle of the marble floor. Anakin nodded and jumped down next to Nero.

"You know this things weak spot?" He asked.

"Extinguish the flames. Then I'll get him with devil bringer." Nero said.

Anakin nodded. "Seras, when Nero's nearly got this thing beat finish it with the keyblade."

"Yes sir!" Seras answered.

Then Anakin and the rest opened their attack! The Murtagh and Jaden doused or blew out the flames while Anakin, Starbuck, Tex, Sesshomaru, and Sasuke pummeled it with attacks stamping out the flames! It swung it's massive sword about trying to hit one of them as it's flames were douse and it began to take damage.

The flames were doused and Nero made his move! He had been powering up his devil bringer with as much dark and demonic power as he possibly could! Then as the flames died and the heartless demon slumped slightly Nero grabbed him by the face and jumped into the air bringing him up with him! He spun Berail around once, twice! Then he hurrled the demon back to the ground! Berail crashed into the marble floor and Seras leapt forward to finish the blow striking the still down monster in the head with her keyblade!

She struck him again and again hammering him until he pushed himself up off the ground and roared! His flames reignited and everyone was pushed back by the intense heat! Suddenly Thorn gave a roar and came crashing down on Berial forceing the demon to bring up his to block a bite that would have ripped his head off!

'_Hit him now! I can't pin him forever_!' Thorn roared into everyone's minds!

Jaden sent a jet of water slamming into the demon while Murtagh fired an arrow that was followed by a wind shockwave. Then Anakin, Starbuck, Sesshomaru, Tex, Nero, and Sasuke hit Berial with everything they had dousing his flames! Then Nero summoned up his devil trigger and grabbed the wounded demon by the face, spun him about!

"Play ball!" He shouted hurling the demon towards Seras, who swung her keyblade like base ball bat! She struck Berial right in the forehead and he crashed into the ground and exploded. A large pink purple heart emerged from him which was quickly dark portalled to Kingdom hearts. The member gave a cheer as Nero exited Devil triiger and Seras lowered her keyblade.

"Good work everyone." Anakin said half smiling. They knew the elation they all felt was only the imprint of joy but still they let it roll through them. Even Sesshomaru and Sasuke gave faint smiles.

"I'd say that wrapps this mission up." Nero said brushing dust, blood, and ash off his devil bringer.

"Right we'll head on back." Anakin agreed.

"I got the portal!" Nero said raising devil bringer and the portal burst into exsitence. Everyone walked through and Thorn changed to human form before passing through.

However everyone found themselves squeezed into, a broom closet. Everyone glared at Nero who was pressed against the wall. He smiled sheepishly. "My bad?"

"Who's closest to the knob?" Starbuck asked her voice muffeled as her face was pressed into Tex's hair.

"I got it." Jaden said turning the knob. The door opened up and everyone toppled out of the closet. Jaden was at the bottom of the pile.

"Talk about coming out of the closet." Xemnas said.

Everyone looked up to Superior who stood over them. Everyone struggled out of the tangled mess of limbs and bodies.

"Superior." Anakin said as soon as he was untangled.

"I take it the mission went well?" Xemnas asked.

"Heartless asses kicked, Locust killed, keyhole sealed..." Starbuck recited.

"Rounded up some damged vehicles and weapons for the garage and armory," Tex added.

"Fat cat guy and Blubber boy scared shitless," Nero tossed in.

"And one demon heartless thing killed." Seras finished.

"Queit an excellent preformance." Xemnas answered.

"I have a slight reward. We have new subordinates." Xemnas stated.

* * *

**Ranger24: And that is the chapter my freinds. The subordinate will all be revealed next chapter. Read and review!**


	21. Number XI: Light Kira

**Ranger24: And here's the update.**

Number XI: Light Kira

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The new subordinates had both suprised and interested the current members. Seras had felt a jump of delight when she had Walter assigned to her. Tex had been paired up with an old freind known as York and a man named Johnson who smoked and swore as much as Starbuck. Nero had gotten a Gunslinger known Vash the stampede as his subordinate while Thorn and Murtagh got a short Demon named Hehie. Jaden had gotten a pair of brother Alchemists known as Edward and Al.

The others had some uncomfortable introductions to their subordinates. Starbuck was given a former comerade of her's known as Kendra Shaw. Sasuke had received two Ninja's known as Haku and Zabuza. The two had encounter him before but followed his orders all the same.

Currently Starbuck, Tex, and Seras were relaxing in the members only hotspring. Tex was queit content and Seras was relaxing. The only one who was uncomfortable was Starbuck. After they had been assigned subordinates Xemnas had dragged both herself and Anakin. Xemnas told them what Walter had told him about Marluxia. Xemnas's conclusion matched what Anakin and Starbuck had decided. Marluxia was building an army of lower grade nobodies and obviously was planning something with them. Xemnas had told them both to keep a close on on the other members, and the subordinates.

"Hey Starbuck what the deal with you and that Shaw chick?" Tex asked breaking Starbuck's focus.

"What?" She asked.

"What is it with you and Shaw?" Tex asked again.

Starbuck sighed and leaned back staring up at the white ceiling.

"She was formerly my superior. She was the XO of the Pegasus one of the ships in our fleet. I was the CAG. Neither of us trust or particularly liked one another." Starbuck said.

"And?" Seras asked joining in.

"She was an addict. I was a drunk. We agreed to keep our secrets. Then on a mission she got hit and the nuke we were going to use had a dead timmer. We had to leave someone behind. She pulled rank on me."

"Ah. I see you left her for dead." Tex said.

"She voluntered." Starbuck said almost defensively.

At that moment a dusk burst into existence right next to them and bowed.

"Yeah?" Starbuck asked.

_'Number III, The Superior requests your presence my leige.' _The dusk stated before warping away.

Starbuck sighed and quickly dried off before summoning her coat.

"Probably recuriting. Don't expect me back soon." Starbuck said summoning a dark portal.

"Have fun." Tex said with a slight wave of her hand.

Starbuck came out in the Superior's office and stood at attention as he looked up.

"Number III, I asume you know why you're here?" Xemnas asked.

"Let me guess... Recruitment." Starbuck said remembering her recruiting of Jaden.

"Indeed." Xemnas replied pushing forward a file.

Starbuck picked it up and looked it over.

_Sex: Male_

_Age: Early twenties. _

"The usual limited information?" Starbuck asked.

Xemnas smiled.

"I can only do so much."

Starbuck sighed. "I'm on it superior." She said summoning a dark portal.

"Good luck number III." Xemnas said as she walked through the portal.

Once he was sure he was alone he brought up all the files on Marluxia. Marluxia had been a more recent member when he and Larxene had betrayed the Organization. Castle Oblivon probably had something on the former number XI but that meant it was in Maleficent's hands. He had little to go off of to suggest where Marluxia might be or how he had gotten so strong.

Marluxia had always been a decent fighter but suddenly he was stronger than usual having gone toe to toe with numbers III and VII both at the same time. Xemnas knew his new members were still learning the ropes but for Starbuck to be bested by Marluxia was strange. Trying to interogate Larxene was fruitless as she had also vanished.

Xemnas leaned back in his chair staring over the information trying to find something to suggest what Marluxia was planning. If he didn't find out soon, Marluxia might be the death of himself and the Organization.

**Anakin's POV **

Anakin was meanwhile in the machine shop as several dusks assembled fresh squadron's of Sliencers for the Organization's fighter forces. Survelaince had revealed a large blockade of some hundred heartless vessels in orbit of Castle Oblivon supported by an unknown number of fighters and several dozen orbital defense station's. The current base estimate was close to a thousand fighters ready to attack anything that tried to approach.

By contrast the Organization's fleet numbered only ten battlestars, fourteen Venorator class cruisers, twenty Acclamator class assault ships, eleven Cylon Base ships, twelve Republic Frigates, eight UNSC frigates, and seven Mufecient class frigates. They currently had 320 Silencers divided into sixteen squadrons, 120 Viper mark VII's divided into six squadron's, and 40 ARC 170 fighters divided into two squadrons. All of these aircraft were divided amongst the hundreds of Pilot nobodies Starbuck had created.

All things considered the Organization would be badly out gunned if it went into battle with Maleficent's forces.

**Starbuck's POV **

Starbuck came out into a less populated and run down section of a large city. By the writing on a sign she guessed she was in Japan. She sighed pulling up her hood and wishing she had remember to put a thing of cigars in her coat.

"So where the frak are you?" She muttered glancing about.

At that moment several scarecrow heartless jumped across the street! Starbuck quickly summoned her lances and caught the last one in the stomach before the rest got away. She summoned the lance back to her hand and the heartless disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Frakking heartless." She growled wishing again she had a cigar.

She made her way down the alley they had gone down heading towards some warehouse.

She then realized that there were dozen's of heartless running about hunting for something. There were pure and Emblem heartless alike. Starbuck quickly summoned all of her lances and began running them through any heartless that was dumb enough to get to close. 'Whoever this newbie might be they had better be worth all the trouble,' Starbuck thought to herself as another heartless was dumb enough to get to close.

**Light's POV**

Light stumbled out of the ware house and kept running. Blood dripped from his left leg. Inside the strange creatures hacked apart the members of the Kira investigation, some of them light had known for over five years. It had come to a knifes edge. Near had about to reveal his idenity as Kira then mere seconds before everything could have fallen apart. Those creautes had shown up and killed Near. The creature's swords had cut the young genius clean in half.

Matsuda had panicked then. He'd started the shooting at least. He put half a clip of forty-fives into the creature who killed Near. Then everyone else had started shooting. Light unarmed had run for it even as the creature's brutally attacked the investigation team. It might have helped him if the creatures weren't also trying to kill him! During his escape one had thrown itself at him and nearly taken off his leg.

He kept running but the city revirberated with screams! All about him he watched the creatures hack apart innocent men, weman, and Children. He kept running trying to find some where to hide. He rounded a corner and saw a young blonde haired woman cowering in terror next to a trash can. He instantly recognized her.

"Misa!" He said hurrying over to her. She was shaking all over. Unharmed but to terrifed for speech. Light sighed and pulled her to her feet. He helped her over to the entrance to another warehouse and they went inside. He helped her over to a crate and set her down. She looked at him eyes still etched with fear. Then she looked at his wound.

"You're hurt." She whispered.

Finally the pain hit Light as his adrenalin levels dropped. He stumbled onto the crate but she steadied him.

"I'll find a first aid kit." She whispered.

Light nodded and pulled up the blood soaked cloth as Misa ran off to look for a first aid kit. He quickly began to asses his wound. It hadn't gone to deep or hit any artires he was worried however about possible posions, infections, or damage beneath what was visible.

"Close shave there light." Came the voice of the Shinigami Ryuk. Light glared at the zombie like death god.

"What were those things?" Light demanded. Ryuk's face never betrayed his emotions as it seemed stuck in perpetual grin.

"They're called heartless. They're those who lack hearts so they hunt them." Ryuk explained.

"Heartless?" Light whispered.

A minute later Misa came back carrying a first aid kit. She quickly opened it and began cleaning Light's wounds. He didn't wince when she put the rubbing alcohal. She then pulled out some bandages and began to cover up the wounds.

"Where'd you learn how to deal with a wounds?" He asked.

"To much ER." Misa muttered.

Light sighed and leaned against the crate as Misa strapped some gauss in place.

Suddenly there came a thud on the door to the warehouse. Light mentaly kicked himself, he hadn't locked the door! The two of them were silent until the thuding stopped. They waited a full minute before Light spoke.

"I think they're gone..."

Suddenly the windows burst apart as several shapes broke through them! Several bodies hit the ground and light gaged as he saw Matsuda's headless corpse. Misa gave a scream and in came a half dozen of the creatures! They surrounded the two of them and Light tried to stand, maybe it was a bit of chivalry but it didn't seem right for a man to be sheilded by a woman.

"Whatever you are back off!" Light shoutedmoving himself infront of Misa. For once she wasn't having her romantic notions about Light. He had to admit after all of this time he had started to care about her as well. His left hand closed on her right.

The creatures didn't seem to comprehend what he had said for one of them lunged at them! Misa gave a scream and Light braced himself for death. He felt the sword arm of the creature plunge right into his chest, right into his heart! He felt a spray of blood slapsh against the back of his neck as he realized Misa had been stabbed as well in the exact same place. The creature yanked it's blade out of them and, satisfied the creatures moved off.

Light heard a thud as Misa hit the floor and then he felt himself crash into the cold concrete. A vacant feeling filled the area where his heart had been. He looked up to see Ryuk staring down on him.

"Ryuk," he whispered. "Help."

"Sorry Light, but I told you I'm not helping you. Good bye Light, have fun as a nobody." Ryuk said turning about and flying out the hole in the roof.

"Ryuk you bastard!!!" Light screamed.

"Light..." Misa's voice caught his attention and he looked to his left. Misa lay there also stabbed through the heart. "I... love you... Light." She whispered.

Light squeezed her hand. "I... love you to... Misa." Then his vision became fuzzy and he slipped away into the blackness.

**Starbuck's POV**

Starbuck sighed as she entered the warehouse. The scarecrows had already escaped but lying on the floor were two bodies. Both were now surrounded by dark energy. She waited a second before the Darkness solidfied into four beings. Two of these, the heartless fled instantly. The other two remained there lying. One was a young man with light brown hair. The other was a young woman with blonde hair and pig tails.

She almost smiled. The two were holding hands. Xemnas had said that there would be a full member but having multiple members holding numbers would get annoying. The young woman would have to be satisfied with being a subordinate.

**Light's POV**

Light didn't want to open his eyes this cool dark was soothing. Was this death? Then a woman's voice spoke.

"Hey..." He felt her poke him on the forehead. "Wake up.

Light groaned and opened his eyes. The hole in his chest was gone but the place where the creature's sword had gone through felt like a hole that wasn't sealed. He glanced to his left. Misa lay there out cold. The wound on her chest right where her heart was had vanished. Her hand still his in a tight grip.

He looked up to see a woman with dirty Blonde hair and hazel eyes looking down on him while wearing a black coat with multiple zipper's and pockets.

"Who are you?" He asked quickly moving over to Misa to wake her up.

"Name's Kara, call me Starbuck though." The woman replied.

"Starbucks! Where?" Misa shouted suddenly sitting up. Light blinked. Kara, Starbuck seemed just as taken a back.

"What?" Starbuck asked confused.

"The coffee shop." Misa replied.

Starbuck rubbed the back of her head. "Mental note, Sue the pants of Starbucks over the right's to the name."

"Light who's this?" Misa asked.

"She says her name's Kara. For some reason she prefers Starbuck." Light replied.

"It was my call sign." Starbuck replied. "Who are you two?"

"My name is Light Yagami, and this is Misa Amane." Light replied.

Starbuck sighed.

"I'm afraid neither of you is either."

Light glanced at Misa who looked at him expecting some explanation.

"What are you talking about?" Light asked.

Starbuck sighed and dug through her pockets.

"Damnit, I thought I had one. Note to self again; never leave home without a cigar or lighter." She muttered.

"Answer me!" Light demanded.

Starbuck sighed and sat down on a crate.

"Okay listen up kiddies. The three of us are all nobodies. We're just the imprint of whats left of a person after a heartless takes our hearts. We lack emotions, or feelings. We only have the echo of those emotions and a few material ones attached to the body like pleasure, suprise, pain, curiosity, confusion. Those are all we've got. We're hollow shells." Starbuck said bitterly.

"Lacking hearts?" Misa asked.

Starbuck set her hands on their chests. Light's eyes widened. There was no heart beat from his chest. he quickly checked his pulse. He had one but everything else she said made sense.

"How is it we still have a pulse?"

"Nobody bodies are still required to have their bodily functions working, don't quite know how the blood keeps flowing though." Starbuck said.

"Wait is there any way we can become human again?" Misa asked.

Starbuck nodded. "A group was started to gather up the nobodies so we could regain our hearts. We call ourselves Organization XIII."

Then she held out her hand to light."We've got a couple of open seats up top and it looks like you've been picked Light boy."

"Hey what about me?" Misa asked.

"Well most of us have subordinate nobodies who aren't full members but still control the lower nobodies." Starbuck replied.

"Lower nobodies?" Light asked.

Starbuck snapped her fingers and a streamlined creature in a white and black flight suit appeared next to her and bowed to her.

"You can go," she said and the Nobody bowed before vanishing.

"What was that?" Misa asked.

"Consider yourselves lucky. The two of you were strong enough to maintain human form other nobodies come out like that because they weren't strong enough." Starbuck answered.

"So," she continued again reaching out her hand to Light. "Are you in?"

Light thought it over for a moment. Everything of his previous life had fallen apart. He glanced at Matsuda. He had died fighting the heartless.

"I'll join," he said darkly. "I want to make these murderous creature suffer for what they have done."

Starbuck smiled.

"What about you Misa?" She asked.

Misa was just opening her mouth when a familar voice spoke.

"I wouldn't be to quick to say yes."

Light glanced to the door to see a man in a black coat with strips of red on it setting it apart from the coat Starbuck wore even though the design was the same. He had pink hair and held a rose in his hands.

"Marluxia!!" Starbuck shouted angrily.

"You again?" Marluxia muttered not taking his gaze from Misa. "Another of Xemnas's slaves?"

"Go frak yourself!" Starbuck snapped.

Light had a good idea what frak meant.

"My are you cheerful, I don't believe we were properly introduced last time." He took a slight mocking bow. "I am Marluxia, former number XI of Organization XIII."

"Former member?" Light mutttered.

"He's a traitor, only concerned for his own hide." Starbuck said glaring at him.

"I was tried of following a lie and being belittled by those above me. Xemnas just wants his own power." Marluxia countered.

"Like you don't?" Starbuck shot back.

"I don't have to waste time with an ignorant fool like yourself. It's obvious you've won over Light here but as for little Misa..." Marluxia said stepping forward. "She still has a choice."

"What are you talking about?" Light demanded.

Marluxia ignored him. "Misa dear, do you know why Xemnas claims to want restore the hearts of all nobodies? The method he plans to use requires the collection of millions of hearts to form Kingdom Hearts, the heart of hearts. With it's power he would become god like in power and cast aside all of those that are no longer usefull to him. I plan to reverse this."

He stared right into Misa's eyes.

"Misa, don't listen to him!" Light shouted.

"By gathering my own force of nobodies I will destory Organization XIII and spread the power of Kingdom Hearts to restore all of the nobodies and obliterate all of the heartless. You can go back to living your life in peace." He held out his hand. "Will you join me?"

All eyes were on Misa now.

"Misa..." Light whispered.

"Marluxia or Marlunxi or whatever your name is..." Misa said looking right back at Marluxia with a cold look in her eyes. "You don't get it do you?"

Marluxia seemed taken a back by this statement.

"I love Light, my choice was made before you even started speaking." Misa said glaring at him. "I may not have emotion's, but I still love Light. He killed the murder of my parents, he gave me a real purpose. If he wants to join Organization XIII and work for Mansex..."

"Xemnas." Starbuck countered but then everyone fell silent. Marluxia blinked.

"Why the hell didn't I see that before?" Starbuck asked.

"So that explains why Xemnas alway's got mad at Xigbar." Marluxia muttered.

"Umm... can I finish?" Misa asked.

"Oh sure go ahead." Starbuck replied as everyone returned to their former serious mentality.

"Then I'm with Light every step of the way. I don't care if I get my heart back or not. I just want to be with Light." Misa finished.

Marluxia glared at her.

"Very well," He said straightening up. "You can be with him in the grave!"

Starbuck suddenly jumped forward summoning seven purple lances five floated in the air while she caught two in her hands.

"Run!" She shouted to Light and Misa!

**Starbuck's POV**

Starbuck stared coldly at Marluxia. The former member smirked summoning his pink and black sycthe. Light and Misa were already running for the door for escape as she had instructed. Right now she focused on the battle that was no doubt about to start.

"Do you want to go first?" Marluxia asked.

Starbuck shot forward with her lances mercilessly stabbing at Marluxia who conjured a rain of flowers to intercept the lances.

"Ineffective!" Marluxia proclaimed swinging back his sycthe to attack!

Stabuck brought up a lance just in time to block the swing, the razor edged blade narrowly missing her face. She tried to sweep his legs but he held firm and pressed his attack.

Starbuck broke her block and head butted Marluxia in the stomach before sending a kick at his face! He recovered faster than she'd anticipated and caught her foot in mid air. Taking hold of her leg he spun her about and hurled her into a collection of barrels with a clang and a crash! She scrambled to her feet and sent her lances flying at him! Once more he deftly blocked every one of her weapons. Then he raised his hands and the room was suddenly filled witha flurry of razor sharp rose petals!

"CRASH AND BURN!!" Starbuck shouted and several hundred minature stars burst into existence before they exploded into minature super Nova's! This caught Marluxia off guard and he was buffeted by the little explosions. Starbuck took the opportunity to try and skewer Marluxia on her lances! But Marluxia regained his balance and swung his scythe in a circle knocking the lances clean out of the air.

"Is that the best you've got?" He asked mockingly.

Starbuck summoned her lances back and then decreased the gravity in the room! Light and Misa who were at the door gave cries alarm as they became airborne! Marluxia caught of gaurd was unable to counter act before Starbuck sent all seven of her lances flying into him! Marluxia gave a gasp as something red flew out of his body from the wounds.

"Got you." Starbuck said smirking.

Then to her suprise the body burst into a shower of rose petal's Starbuck swore and released her control of gravity. Light and Misa fell to the ground looking back at the pile of rose petal's that had been Marluxia.

"Come on." Starbuck said raising her hand and summoning a dark portal. Her eyes darted about. Sasuke had shown them the clone Jutsu which could be made using anything really. It was very likely he was waiting to attack again. The other two looked at the dark portal in confusion.

"Dark portal's." She replied. "We use them to move between worlds."

Suddenly the whole building shook!! The wind outside howled and the sky turned dark!

"OH FRAK!!" Starbuck shouted realizing that the heartless must have found the heart of the world! The dark portal was still holding however!

"Haul ass!" She shouted waving over Light and Misa. "You want to get seperated? GO!"

The three of them rushed through as the world began to utterly fall apart.

**Member's POV**

They came out in Xemnas's office. Misa had been taking it at such a run she ran right into the desk, went flying over it, and crashed into Xemnas, landing in his lap, nearly knocking over the chair. Xemnas blinked.

"I take it you picked up a subordinate during the trip Number III?" Xemnas asked.

Starbuck suddenly warped out for about three seconds before she came back with a large cigar and a match. She struck it on the desk and lite the cigar up. She smoked for about five seconds before pulling it out of her mouth and gave a sigh of content.

"Gods I needed that." She said before looking at Xemnas.

"She isn't mine, she's his." She finally replied pointing at Light.

"Umm... I was hoping to be Light's subrodinate, if that's okay with you mister...?" She said as sweetly as she could.

"Xemnas and it's fine." Xemnas replied.

Misa gave a little cheer and gave Xemnas a big hug which caught him off guard certainly.

"Misa, you can stop hugging him now." Light said a little annoyed.

"Oh right sorry Light." Misa said letting go of Xemnas who quickly regained his composure.

"Well you're name is Light I take it?" He said.

Light nodded. "Light Yagami, correct me if I'm wrong but you're the one who's in charge of Organization XIII right?"

"That is correct, Light Yagami. I am Xemnas Number I, the Superior." He said rising from his desk. He walked over to Light and held out his hand.

"Do you, Light Yagami, swear yourself to Organization XIII?"

Light nodded and took Xemnas's hand. "I do swear."

Then a flash of dark energy flashed across Xemnas's hand and he was instantly clothed in the black coat of Organization XIII.

"You are now Number XI..." He paused. "Oh not again." He muttered.

"You don't have any idea's do you sir?" Starbuck said sighing.

"Perhaps." Xemnas's replied.

"Kira." Light replied. Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Call me Kira." Light said looking up at Xemnas's face. Xemnas nodded.

"Very well a little editing but... You are now Light Kira, your element shall be light and you weapon..." He snapped his fingers and a black book appeared in his hands. "Shall be this." Xemnas finished.

Light took it and looked it over. It wasn't a death note, so what the hell was it?

"That book always you to trap your enemies in an illusion of your design. It's difficult to escape and while trapped in it's power they will be under your control." Xemnas explained.

"Cool! Can I have one too? Please mister Xemnas?" Misa asked eagerly.

"I have swear you in as Light's subordinate first." Xemnas said. "Do you swear to serve as Light Yagami's subordinate faithfully?"

"Yes of course!" Misa said and a flash of dark moved over her.

"Congratulations. Number XI, you now have a subordinate." Xemnas said turning to Light.

'Like she wasn't one already.' Light thought to himself.

Starbuck glanced at Light and Misa.

"Sir I need to speak with you. I ran into him again."

Xemnas frowned. "Light, Misa, follow this dusk." He summoned a dusk who bowed to them. "You can meet the other members. Ask for Anakin and Walter they show you to your rooms."

"Of course Superior." Light said nodding.

* * *

**Ranger24: And that is one long chapter. Okay thats member number XI we're getting close to the end. Read and review. **

* * *


	22. Clearing the boards

Clearing the boards.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Several weeks after the previous chapter...

"Oh come on guys this isn't funny!" Jaden shouted as he hung from the castle walls by his ankles. Sasuke and Nero were above him holding onto his legs.

"Well you shouldn't have broken the TV with that Wii mote!!" Nero shouted.

"I said it was an accident!" Jaden screamed as the blood rushed into his brain.

"You just lost at Wii bowling with only 87 pins, swore at both of us and Seras, and then hurled your Wii mote into the TV laughing." Sasuke replied.

"As I said! Accident!" Jaden screamed.

"Cut it out nuggets!" Starbuck's voice shouted coming up behind them. They were caught off guard so much that they let go and Jaden fell down screaming. Only to crash onto a window washing platform with a dusk on it who was sent flying skyward.

Starbuck and the others had a large anime sweat drop from watching the whole thing.

"Okay, weird as hell." Starbuck muttered.

"More like god damned lucky." Nero muttered.

"Look," Starbuck said setting her hands on her hips. "I don't care if the frakker fraked your girlfriends. You do not kill fellow members. Not unless the superior orders it."

Nero and Sasuke nodded grudgingly.

"But that doesn't mean you can't kick the crap out of him." Starbuck said tossing them a pair of towels and two bars of soap.

At that moment a dusk appeared right next to them and bowed to all of them.

'My leige's, the superior has asked for you to meet him in his office at once.'

Starbuck nodded.

"Got it. You can leave now."

The dusk bowed again before warping away. Starbuck opened up a dark portal.

"You guys go on ahead. I have to get some speacil supplies." Starbuck said before stepping through.

Nero raised his arm to summon a portal but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Hey I can work a portal just fine." Nero said feeling the echo of annoyance.

"Yeah but I don't want to come out on top of the superiors desk." Sasuke replied before they strolled through the portal and came out in Xemnas's office. To their suprise Anakin was also there apperantly waiting for something. Xemnas nodded to them.

"Number's VII and VI. I have a mission for you."

"And that would be?" Nero asked.

Xemnas pushed a couple of files over to them.

"You are to go back to number VII's world and elminate the group known as the Atasuki. And secure the tailed beasts they have captured." Xemnas finished.

Sasuke felt the echo of suprise. He hadn't been back to his own world since he'd become a nobody and decorated his room. That was the last time he'd been there.

"What do you what the Biju's for?" Nero asked.

"The biju's have emmense amounts of demonic power. Controling them is of the utmost importance." Xemnas answered.

"Sounds good to me." Nero said rubbing his right arm. The black sleeve and glove covered his Devil Bringer, keeping it hidden and secret gave him an advantage against unsuspecting enemies.

"Seras will follow after you to seal the keyhole. Then she'll link up with you." Xemnas finished.

Sasuke picked up the file and summoned a dark portal.

"Well get on it right away." Sasuke said.

"Good luck." Xemnas replied.

**Member's POV**

Minutes later Sasuke and Nero where in a forest near the Akatuski base that Garaa had lost the Shakku. Sasuke sat silently staring up at the tree leaves above him. Nero was strolling about the small clearing.

"So who do we kick the shit out of first?" Nero asked.

"The number of their members have decreased greatly lately." Sasuke replied. "Reports are that one died not to far from here. Two of them were defeated attacking the leaf village, I killed another, Anakin killed another one, and my brother..." Sasuke thought back to that moment Itachi had the battle won. Sasuke had unleashed his darkness out of frustration. He killed Itachi and took his eyes but he suffered the complications and became a darkness. "He's dead." Sasuke finished.

"And that leaves?" Nero asked.

Sasuke flicked open the file. "The leader Pein, his second Konan, Kissame my brother's partner, and some weirdo named Tobi." Sasuke answered.

Nero nodded. "How about we kill your older brothers partner first?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Sound's good." Sasuke replied standing up. "We have to conseal everything about our abilites and our faces most importantly." Sasuke added.

"Why our faces?" Nero asked.

"Well I may be considered dead but I'm still an S-ranked Criminal." Sasuke replied.

"So, make up jutsu over our non jutsu attacks?" Nero suggested.

"Yep." Sasuke repleid.

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas watched as Starbuck entered the office. She light up a cigar and gave him a nod of respect.

"Sir?"

Xemnas motioned to a pair of chairs in front of him.

"Please sit, both of you." He said pulling up a file.

"Another recruiting mission sir?" Anakin asked.

"Indeed. But this time we may have trouble." Xemnas said pushing the file forward.

"And why is that?" Starbuck asked taking a pull on her cigar.

Xemnas flipped open the file revealing a familar pink haired man.

"Marluxia is the one causing trouble." Xemnas said orange eyes dark.

**Member's POV**

Sasuke and Nero jumped from tree to tree, Nero occassionally using his Devil Bringer to help him along. He had only taking off his glove to show the shrivled glowing blue hand. Nero glanced at Sasuke.

"Hey how the heck are we going to find him?" Nero asked.

"You can use your Devil Bringer to detect high power levels right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah why?" Nero replied.

"If we keep moving will find him. The latest intel puts him somewhere in this area." Sasuke replied.

"What do I look like a blood..."

Suddenly Nero's arm glowed a bright blue showing through the black coat sleeve. He glanced to his left and they came to a halt. Sasuke smirked.

"Told you." Sasuke said as they turned to face the direction that Nero had glanced in.

They jumped through the trees for about two minutes before they came upon a road. There walking along it was a figure in a black cloak with a strange hat and a large object strapped to his back and wrapped in bandages.

They stopped in the trees and their eyes were fixed on Kissame. Kissame didn't seem to have detected them yet. Nero summoned Red Queen.

"You want to take him together or can I have some fun?" Nero asked.

"He's a dangerous ninja. We take him together." Sasuke replied summoning his kunai knives.

Then the two of them leapt down! Sasuke swept out his knives as Kissame turned about to face them only to have flaming knives go flying into shoulders, leg, and chest! He gave a cry and stumbled back his hat falling off! He reached over his shoulder and drew out his massive sword! Nero swung Red Queen at Kissame who blocked barely in time!

"Okay whoever the hell you all are you have a death wish!" Kissame snarled forcing Nero back! He quickly formed a series of hand signs!

"Water style!: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted as massive dragon made of water! It swept up and charged Nero!

Sasuke formed several hand signs of his own.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

He blew and from under his hood came a massive dragon made of flames! It classed with the water dragon and the two Jutsu's blew eachother out!

Nero joined back in swinging Red Queen at Kissame. Kissame side stepped Nero's blow and made several more hand signs!

"Water Style!: Water Clone Jutsu!" Kissame shouted as the water shot up and formed a perfect replica of Kissame! Then the clone formed several hand signs.

"Water Style!: Water Prision Jutsu!" It shouted!

Nero glanced about only to be sealed up in a sphere of water! Red Queen clattered to the dirt out of his reach. He pounded against it with his fists.

"Tough break kid. That sphere can't be broken unless my clone releases the Jutsu." Kissame said smirking.

A knife sturck him in the leg and he gave a cry of pain! He turned to face Sasuke who had resummoned his knives allowing Kissame's wounds to bleed freely.

"Okay punk you're getting on my nerves!" Kissame snarled hefting his Sharkskin sword.

Sasuke didn't respond except to form more hand signs.

"Fire Style!: Fire Fountian Jutsu!" He shouted.

For a second there was nothing and Kissame seemed to believe the Jutsu was a dud.

"To bad punk, time to...!"

Suddenly the earth under his feet exploded into a massive column of flames! With a cry of agony he was launched into the air! The fire set his cloak on fire before Sasuke released the jutsu and he smashed into the ground.

"Had enough?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

Suddenly Kissame exploded in a puff of smoke turning into a log.

"Subsitution!?" Sasuke shouted in alarm.

Suddenly Sasuke felt something heavy smash into his back! He fell forward and Kissame leered over him. Sasuke flipped over and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed under Kissame's sword! He rosed to his feet and chucked a knife at Kissame who easily deflected it.

"Dumb kid. Really should know who you are dealing with. I'm one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden..."

Suddenly there was an explosion! Kissame whirled about to see Nero standing next to the puddle of rapidly evoprated water that was the remains of Kissame's clone. Nero had brought out Devil Bringer and gone devil trigger bringing out Yamato! The devil Avatar hovered over Nero ominously and Kissame's eyes widened in terror!

"What the Devil!?" Kissame screamed!

"You want to meet a Devil? Well here's one right here!" Nero shouted swinging Yamato!

A purple blade of energy blasted out of the blade! Kissame raised his sword to defend himself but the blast sent his sword spining out of his hands!

"OH CRAP! I did not see that coming!" Kissame screamed!

"Hey asshole." Nero said.

Kissame turned to Nero only to find the young nobody right in front of him.

"Die." Nero said coldly.

Before Kissame could counter attack or defend himself Nero stabbed him through the stomach with Yamato ! Kissame gave a gasp of pain blood spraying out his mouth before Nero yanked the sword out and with several deft strokes cut off Kissame's arms and then with a sweeping stroke Nero cut off Kissame's head.

Kissame colapsed to the ground dead his head rolling a few feet away. Sasuke snapped his fingers and Kissame's corpse ignited. Nero released devil trigger and Yamato returned to his Devil Bringer.

"Well one down three to go." Sasuke muttered.

Nero grinned pulling up the sleeve of his coat.

"Sounds like fun. This was just a warm up for me." Nero replied.

"Don't get cocky." Sasuke warned.

Nero summoned a dark portal and sent Sharkskin to his room. Having defeated Kissame, he was the right full weilder of the sword.

"Yeah yeah. Come on, or we'll miss poker night." Nero replied as the two of them made their way into the trees.

* * *

**Ranger24: Well thats an update. Been ill recently so there was a delay in the update. Read and review.**


	23. Number XII: The Regenerator

Number XII: The Regenerator

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Xemnas, Anakin, and Starbuck stepped out into what looked like the ruined mess of a town. Shattered buildings were everywhere as were the bodies of people killed by falling buildings. To say the least the place looked like hell.

Gunfire and distant screams meet their ears and Starbuck sighed pulling out a cigar and lighting it up.

"Frak, this shit never seems to end." She muttered.

"This place seems to be holding off the heartless very well judging from the sound of it." Anakin said summoning his lightsabers.

"What do you expect, this place doesn't have gun control laws." Xemnas said simply walking forward through the mess. The other two elder members hurried after the superior heading towards the sound of the gun fire. If their was to be a nobody born they had to get to it before Marluxia. Apperantly Marluxia had released the heartless into this world to recruit for whatever he was up to.

Starbuck summoned one of her spears and took a drag on her cigar. "And to think I almost kicked this stuff." She muttered.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke frowned as they jumped through the trees. Nero was slightly ahead of him using his demonic power too increase his speed. The trace on two of the three remaining Akatuski members, both of whom were not to far away. What was troubling Sasuke was the fact that they were heading dangerously close to the Leaf Village, eventually they'd run into trouble.

"How much longer till we find these guys?" Nero shouted over his shoulder.

"Their not that far away." Sasuke replied.

Suddenly the two Akatuski members split off! One was heading away from the Leaf Village where as the other was heading straight towards it!

"Aw shit." Sasuke muttered.

"What's wrong?" Nero asked.

"They split off. One's heading for the Leaf village the other ones heading away from it." Sasuke replied.

"So who do we follow?" Nero asked.

Suddenly a voice spoke as though the speaker was right next to Sasuke.

'Hello? Is this working? Hello? Testing one... two... three...'

Sasuke's suprise made him come to a halt. At the same time Nero used his Devil Bringer to grab a tree branch to bring himself to a halt.

"You hear that too?" Nero asked.

Sasuke nodded.

'You guy's can hear me?' Seras's voice asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "We hear you."

'I finally got Telepathy to work?' Seras said.

"Yes." Nero replied.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

'I found the keyhole it's in the Leaf Village. You wouldn't believe the poor secrity so far.' Seras answered.

"Well get ready troubles heading your way. One of our targets is headed to the Leaf village. We're coming to help deal with him. Don't reveal yourself unless nesscary." Sasuke ordered.

'Understood.' Seras replied.

"So we're heading to your home huh?" Nero asked.

Sasuke nodded making sure his face was covered by the hood of his coat. Then he pulled out two strips of cloth and two blank metal plates, Nero frowned.

"What are those for?" Nero asked.

"If we are going into the village we have to look as though we might be ninja from another village. We'll be less of targets." Sasuke replied summoning oe of his kunia and stabbing it into the metal plate and carving out the shape of the Organziation crest. He then repeated the process and attached the plates to the cloth. He tossed one to Nero.

"No revealing our faces but we might want to have these on." Sasuke said as Nero caught it and tied it to his left arm. Sasuke tied his around his right. As an after thought he made a third for Seras.

"Avoid killing anyone apart from the target." Sasuke said simply before they continued on their way to the leaf village.

"Fine by me, I'm not to fond of killing people." Nero replied simply

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas frowned as he watched swarms of civilians armed with pistols and shot guns. Most were god awful shots but they were keeping the heartless back. Starbuck and Anakin seemed itching to join the fight as they watched the slaughter of the locals.

"How far are we from the prospective?" Anakin asked trying to resist the urge t join the battle in the streets.

"He's close... In fact," Xemnas said glancing across the street as a couple of boys ran for their lives. "We're almost right on top of him."

**Kenny's POV**

"God damnit Kyle move your scrawny Jew legs!" Eric Cartmen shouted as Kenny ducked a flying peice of sharpnel.

"Shut... the fuck... up... Cartman!" Kyle shouted as he huffed and puffed as they ran for their lives.

"Guys shut up and run!" Stan shouted as a shot gun round narrowly missed them.

The attack had come so suddenly and randomly no one had anticipated it. Right in the middle of school these black creatures had started showing up all around town and started killing people. In the general Panic the four freinds were trying to escape.

Suddenly Kenny heard a hiss above and look up to see a large black shape above him. It gave a screech that nearly made his ear drums bleed if he hadn't been wearing his orange parka with the hood up muffling the sound! The others whirled about clutching at the ears screaming. Then the creature jumped down on Kenny!

Kenny screamed and flailed about furiously punching at the creature only to fell it sink a clawed hand through his chest! He gave a muffled scream as it pulled out a glowing pink object and his vision began to go fuzzy.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" He heard Stan scream.

"You bastards!" Kyle shouted as Kenny's mind went blank.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke came to a halt just within sight of the outer wall of the Khohana. Nero stood next to him staring at the wall. In the distance there came the sound of explosions and screams of terror.

"So, first time you've been home in how long?" Nero asked.

"Three years." Sasuke replied eyes cold.

"So do we go?" Nero asked looking bored.

Sasuke sighed and made his way over to the wall Nero following close behind. "If I'm seen without my hood up or my face is seen then we'll be in trouble."

"You don't think I know that. Let's kick thisguys ass already, you got a fix on him?"

Sasuke shook his head. "He's got multiple bodies. They aren't clones but if we kill the orginal."

"We might just kill the whole lot and save ourselves the trouble of taking them out one by one.." Nero finished.

"Exactly, if we do attack the orginal the others will probably come to his aid though in the interest of Self interest." Sasuke replied.

"So we track them down until we find the orginal. Communicat through Seras if she's still listening."

'You didn't think I was?' Seras voice said as though she was right next to them.

"Right, Seras there's one of him heading for the Hokage's office thats close to where you are, can you intercept him?"

'Got it.' Seras replied curtly.

Sasuke nodded. "Nero there's one attacking some of the center of the village, you go after him. I'll take the two that are hitting the out buildings."

Nero nodded. "Okay then, lets do this."

Then they made their way up the wall, Sasuke focusing chakra to his feet and Nero focusing his demonic and dark power to the area just under his feet to give him a place to jump from as well as boucing of the wall once and a second or two to recover his footing. Very soon they leapt over the wall and down into the chaos raging in the leaf village.

**Kenny's POV**

Kenny blinked his eyes open. Standing over him were three people. One with taned skin and silver hair, one a woman with short blonde hair, and one with brown hair and a scar near his eye. Kenny frowned behind his parka's mouth cover.

"Ou ver vu?" Kenny asked. What he'd meant to say was Who are you?

The three seemed just confused by what he said.

"Speak english kid." The woman growled.

"His voice is muffled. Pull off his hood." The scar faced man said.

The silver haired man pulled off the hood and Kenny pushed himself off the ground.

"Okay, what did you say?" The silver haired man asked.

"Who are you?" Kenny repeated voice unimpeded.

"I am Xemnas." The silver haired man replied. "These two are Anakin and Kara."

"Call me Starbuck." Kara shot in.

"You mean like the coffee shop?" Kenny asked.

Starbuck face palmed. "Does everyone have to frakking say that?" She asked.

"Yeah probably." Kenny replied.

"That was rhetorical." Starbuck snapped.

"As I was saying," Xemnas said regaining Kenny's attention. "Who are you?"

"Kenny, Kenny McCormick." Kenny replied.

Xemnas smiled sadly. "Not anymore I'm afraid."

Kenny blinked in confusion. "What are you smoking?"

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke came to a halt over a small clump of houses on the outskirts of the village where several ninja's were attacking the orange haired leader of the Akatuski. He'd already killed two of them with ease and was in the process of taking down a third. He grabbed the Ninja by the neck and slammed him against ground. He squeeze hard on the ninja's neck and his victim stopped struggling instantly.

Sasuke quickly hurrled a pair of Kunia's at his back but the Akatuski member blocked the attack with ease. He turned about eyes fixed on Sasuke.

"And who might you be? Another fool from this ridiculous village?" The Akatsuki member asked as Sasuke activated his Mangayeko Sharingan. He focused his attention on the Akatsuki member, he had one trick that might end this battle quickly. The Akatsuki member sighed and grabbed a katana from a dead body.

"Silence may be golden, but you should respect your elders!" He screamed lunging at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes flashed!

Suddenly black flames burst into existence all over his opponents body! The man screamed clawing at the unholy flames as they consumed his body. In a matter of seconds the enemy was reduced to a pile of smoldering black ash. Sasuke smirked as he quenched the flames that remained with his power. His power as a nobody granted him total mastery of the Sharingan, he could also use it's power without risking physical harm.

"Seras what's your status?"

'Having a little trouble here. Looks like one hell of a brawl's broken out in the center of the village, Nero says he's picking up huge amounts of Demonic power.' Seras replied through the telepathy.

Sasuke paused at that thought. Naruto was using the chakra of the Nine tailed fox demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Have Nero stay clear of that fight, we'll engage only if nesscary." Sasuke ordered.

'Understood, but what is it?' Seras asked.

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he began heading away from the charred remains. "Naruto Uzamaki, carrier of Kyuubi no Kitsune. A former team mate of mine." He growled.

**Xemnas's POV**

"Okay let me get this straight." Kenny said as Xemnas felt the slight echo of irritation. "I have had my heart ripped out by some freaky black creature's with yellow eyes called heartless, I became a nobody because my heart was strong enough to keep me alive despite the fact I no longer have a heart to pump blood through my body. And now you want me to join some totally badass collection of people who have also lost their hearts?"

"Yes," Starbuck and Anakin said irritably. This was taking longer than expected.

"Cool, I'm in." Kenny replied simply. If this had been an anime the three adult nobodies would have fallen over from annoyance.

Xemnas smiled and extended his hand.

"Then swear yourself in." Xemnas said simply.

Kenny nodded and took Xemnas's hand.

"I swear myself to Organization XIII." Kenny said.

There was a black flash and Kenny's orange parka was replaced by the black coat of the Organization. Xemnas smiled.

"You are now Kenny McCormik, number XII in Organization XIII, your element is chaos and your weapon shall be the Sycthe." Xemnas said.

"What about one of your little nicknames MANSEX." Said a taunting voice.

Everyone glanced up to see Marluxia come flying down on them and sink his sycthe into Kenny's skull! Anakin flicked on his lightsabers, Xemnas extended his areoblades, and Starbuck summoned her spears!

"OH MY GODS! He killed Kenny!" Starbuck snarled as Marluxia yanked his sycthe out of Kenny's head.

"You bastard!" Anakin added.

Marluxia smirked, "Sticks and stones dear. If I can't more nobodies to fight for me I kill them."

"You really need to work on your timing though." Xemnas said flatly.

"And why is that?" Marluxia asked.

"Because now it's three on one dipshit." Anakin snarled.

Marluxia frowned, "Well I still killed your new member good luck finding a replacement.

"Hey asshole get of my face you transexual cocksucker." Kenny's voice said.

Marluxia turned about to see Kenny stand up, the wound where the sycthe went in sealing itself. Marluxia took a step back in suprise.

"A regenorator?" He whispered.

Anakin smirked. "Scratch that Marly now it's four on one."

Marluxia nodded. "Right bye!"

Marluxia unleashed a flurry of flower petals before opening up a dark portal!

"Stop him." Xemnas said simply. Starbuck pulled out a small peice of metal with a red light on it and hurled it at Marluxia. It caught on the former members coat just before he stepped through the dark portal which closed behind him. Kenny frowned.

"Why didn't you guys kill him?" He asked.

Xemnas smirked. "Because now, number XII The Regenerator , we can track him."

* * *

**Ranger24: OH my god this took a really god damn long time! Yeah, just wait until the next one folks. Read and review. **


	24. Number XIII: The Frozen Prince

**Ranger24: This is another chapter that takes and AU to a have series of mine. In this case Warcraft.**

* * *

Number XIII: The Frozen Prince.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"So we finally getting out of here?" Nero asked as he, Sasuke, and Seras stood by the edge of the hidden Leaf Village.

Sasuke nodded. "Our work here's done."

"What no sight seeing?" Seras pouted.

"We've got a duty to report back to the superior as soon as possible," Sasuke said coldly.

Nero sighed. "Fine. Some one open the portal."

"Cause we all know what happens when you open a portal," Seras said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Nero muttered.

Sasuke raised his right hand and opened a dark portal. Without a backward glance he strood through it followed by Nero and Seras.

They came out in the Proof of existence and Sasuke lowered his hood.

"If you're looking for the superior he's not in right now," Light said casaully from near the door to his room. "He should be back soon though."

"Why's that?" Nero asked.

"He went with Anakin and Starbuck to recruit our newest member," Light answered.

"Why aren't they back yet then?" Seras asked.

"I'd guess they ran into some difficulties," Light replied.

At that moment however Anakin and Starbuck ported in followed by a small person in a black coat with the hood up.

"Who's the guy?" Nero asked.

"His names Kenny," Starbuck said strolling for her room. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get wasted."

Seras had a sweat drop. "Right you do that."

"He doesn't look like much," Nero observed looking at Kenny.

"Phuck phou," Kenny said, voice muffled by the hood.

"What'd ya say?" Nero asked.

"His zippers stuck." Anakin said with a shrug. "Basically he said fuck you."

"Well screw you to short stack," Nero growled.

"Anyways show him around the place. We'll need him at full combat ready." Anakin said heading for his room.

"Why?" Seras asked.

"We've got a lead on Marluxia," Anakin said sharply.

The other members glanced at eachother, the chance for hitting the traitor and taking him down for good was near...

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas settled down in his desk chair resting his eyes. His strength had fully recovered from his battle with Sora and Riku now. Still it wasn't compared to the power he could posses with a fully completed Kingdom Hearts. The small Kingdom Hearts they'd started with was now the size of a small car which was a good start but nowhere near what they wanted.

_'All things in good time,' _he mused.

Then he felt it, a tremor of a nobody being close to being born. How had he missed this one? This one was strong and more than a match, by what he was getting, for any of his current Organization members.

He summoned up a Dusk, who bowed before him.

"Alert Number II that I am going to recover our final member. Until I return he is in command." Xemnas ordered.

_'As you wish my leige,' _the dusk responed.

The Dusk vanished and Xemnas rose to his feet and opened up a fresh dark portal.

Where he came out was so cold that the wind bit his body to the bone. There was snow all about him and what appeared to be a battle feild. Their was makeshift fort that was being defended by a battered force of humans, diminutive men with beards, and gracefull beings with pointed ears and bright blue eyes.

Against them were a massive force of marching corpses. The undead swarmed forward and assailed the encampment. The living gave a feirce battle cry and meet the undead with sword's, spears, hammers, spells, and gunfire. But the one Xemnas sought was not amongst those fighting. His eyes strayed to the rear of the encampment where there was what appeared to be the entrance to a cave.

From that cave eminated vast dark powers. From it emerged a young man with golden blonde hair, a strong face and build, and brillant blue eyes. He wore brillant plate armor that was trimed with gold and blue. Over his shoulders were gleaming pauldrons and a long blue cape. At his side was a book attached by a chain to his armor with holy runes upon it. But the sword in the mans hand stuck out like a sore thumb.

The blade was the exact opposite of the man in apperance. It was inset with runes of dark power across the blade. Its hilt was that of some dead horned beast head followed by a second hilt that looked like a charred bone. The swords blade also had one side serated near the hilt and the pommel was shapealmost like a skull. Such weapons Xemnas had heard of but had never dreamed anyone still new how to create.

A rune blade, a weapon style designed during the Keyblade wars. They were empowered to do one deed and one dead only, reap what the heartless did not, the soul. The fool hardly new it but he was on a one way trip to losing his soul to the weapon he now weild.

Xemnas slipped through the confusion as a single man rushed up to the new comer. The man was dressed in armor that Xemnas guessed made him an officer.

"Price Arthas! Where is Muradin? We can't hold out much longer!" The officer said in panicked tone.

"Murdin is dead," the young man, Arthas, answered emotionlessly. "But take heart captian. The enemy will not stand long before the might of Frostmourne."

A named rune blade? That sent Xemnas's mind racing. Only the most powerful rune blades were given names. And those rune blades could overpower even Keyblades. If this was one of those mighty weapons then this Arthas truly would turn.

Arthas charged towards the battle between his forces and the undead with a feirce roar. Xemnas watched with interest as he effortlessly cut down those who stood before him. But Xemnas could sense with each blow from Frostmourne one power leaving Arthas and another entering him. After all? What was the light against death itself?

Finally Arthas cut his way through the lines of the undead and Xemnas, compelled to follow, plowed through a few corpses on his own. What he saw Arthas squaring off agaisnt was something that would have put Xemnas out of a comfort zone if it wasn't for his extensive research.

Arthas faced a creature with large claw like hands, large horns potruding from its sinister head, bat like wings, hooved feet, and a large tail. A Natharzeim, an agent of the power that had created the first heartless before leaving them to ravage the worlds. That power was the Burning Legion, a vast demonic army who's sole objective was the destruction of all life. Their agents poped up now and again but they rarely revealed themselves until it was to late to stop them.

Arthas raised Frostmourne for the fight ahead and the demon laughed.

"So," he hissed. "You have taken up Frostmourne at the expense of your companions lives?"

"Save your breath Mal'ganis, I heed only the voice of Frostmourne now." Arthas replied coldly.

Mal'ganis grinned wickedly. "It is the voice of the Lich King that you hear. Tell me Prince Arthas, what does he tell you? What does the dark lord of the dead command?"

Arthas was silent for a long pause.

Then a wicked smile crossed his face.

"He tells me, that the time of my vengance has come." Arthas replied.

Then he moved forward raising Frostmourne as Mal'ganis's eyes widened in alarm.

"What!? But he was supposed to..."

Before Mal'ganis could finish however Arthas sliced the demons stomach open with Frostmourne and with a wail Mal'ganis exploded into a cloud of bats as dark blood splashed across the snow.

"It is finished!" Arthas proclaimed before he made his way off into the snow.

Xemnas followed him and soon wished he brought warmer clothes.

It was almost a week until Arthas, wandering the wastes of the this Arctic land, finally fell to the snow convulsing horribly. Xemnas watched with some echo of disgust as the process took place. Frostmourne fell from the young princes hands. He had changed greatly by then. His skin was lined by hunger, his hair was a wispy white, and he'd cast aside the book with holy runes upon it.

Arthas thrashed about in the snow howling with pain before finally dark energy over whelmed him. When it receeded two Arthas's appeared. One was Arthas as he had appeared in the present but with armor changed with many skeletal designs and dressed in thick dark furs. The other looked trapped in transition between the way he had looked a week ago and the way he looked now. He had pale blonde hair that wasn't queit yet white, and his skin was pale rather than a dead gray.

At both of their sides however as sword sheathed. One was Frostmourne, and the other was similar but not queit the same.

Xemnas sighed and pulled away the one who was clearly a nobody. He brought the nearly freezing to death nobody into a cave and made a fire. Now all that remained was waiting.

**Arthas's POV.**

Arthas's dreams were plauged with visions. People being slaughtered before him by his hand, a proud elven ranger woman, covered in blood and wounds whetting a knife despite being surrounded by an army of undead, the city of Dalaran burning, and then one last vision. He stood in the grand throne room of the capital city... With Frostmourne thrust through the heart of his own father.

"NO!" He yelled and awoke panting heavily.

He was in a cave and there was a fire. Across from him was a man with tanned skin, white hair, yellow eyes, and wearing a long heavy black coat.

"You have awakened," the man noted.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Arthas demanded.

"I am Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII. I brought you here for shelter." The man replied.

Arthas then realized something was missing from his person.

"Where is Frostmourne?" He demanded.

"The Rune Blade is in the possesion of the other you," Xemnas replied before reaching behind hisback and bringing forth a sheathed blade similar to Frostmourne. "But this I found on you."

"What do you mean the other me?" Arthas asked taking the sword.

Xemnas sighed.

"Well I guess explanations are always manditory," he lamented. "Very well then, the Rune Blade Frostmourne was empowered to steal souls. Yours was the first it claimed. The heart and body cannot be one without the soul and thus when it was split from you it took your heart with it leavign you an empty shell. A nobody."

"A nobody?" Arthas asked.

"Those without hearts both figurativly and literally." Xemnas explained. "Because your soul was claimed your heart was dragged with it. Rather than creating a heartless your soul has become a physical manifestation of Death. In your case a Death Knight."

"But how can I get it back!?" Arthas demanded. "I can't exist like this!"

"Can one really call it existence?" Xemnas asked. "But I digress. I am the lead of the Organization. A collection of the most powerfull nobodies commited to reclaiming our hearts."

Xemnas rose to his feet and offered his hand. "I am offering you a chance to join, and reclaim all you have lost."

Arthas gazed down on his new sword. It was like Frostmourne, but it felt... empty.

"I name this sword Frosthowl." He whispered before taking Xemnas's offered hand and gripping it tightly. "And I take your offer," he added.

Then he felt a chill pass between himself and Xemnas. Then Arthas found himself clad in a coat like Xemnas's.

"You are now number XIII The Forzen Prince, your weapon..." He gave a nod to the Rune Blade. "And your element shall be Ice."

Arthas nodded and threw the hood over his face before setting Frosthowl at his side. Xemnas turned and opened a portal which didn't perturb him. He'd seen enough portals in his time to not be suprised by one.

He took one look back at the Frozen wastelands before he followed Xemnas through the portal.

* * *

**Ranger24: There we go. Sorry about the long wait but I got bored with this story for a while and lost interest but I figure I might as well finish it for everyone. Anyways read and review. **


	25. Preperation: Deep breath

Preperation: Deep breath

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two weeks after Arthas and Kenny had joined the Organization a meeting was called to order by Xemnas in throne room. All members save Xenmas himself had already arrived. As usual that meant most were doing whatever as they waited for their leader. Anakin, Sesshomaru, Sasuke, and Arthas were all meditating, Starbuck was smoking, Tex was filing her nails, Nero has listening to some music, Murtagh was drumming his fingers endlessly on the arms of his throne while Thorn simply picked his teeth with his claws. Jaden was playing solitare, Seras was drinking from a packet of transfusion blood, Light was reading from a book, and Kenny was playing PSP. The attempt to track down Marluxia had failed as he had done multiple portalings and had apperantly found the bug on himself.

Finally Xenmas ported onto his throne and everyone quickly snapped to attention and hid what they had been doing hastily. Xemnas opened his eyes and smiled at them.

"My comerades the time has at last come for us to partake in a great endevour," he said in smooth tones. "Despite our failure to apprehend Marluxia we have now the strength to secure one bastion that has been stolen from us by the heartless."

The members seemed generally interest in what Xemnas was saying now.

"For now," he continued. "We shall assail castle Oblivion and take it back from the Heartless and Maleficent."

If anyone of them had a heart it would have been thrumming with excitement at that simple statement.

"Numbers Two and Three shall convene with me in my personal quarters. The rest of you may do what ever you feel is nesscary to prepare for the coming battle," Xemnas ordered. "Make ready comerades. A great victory comes soon."

And with that he warped out. Then the meeting chamber burst into a flurry of conversation.

"So you guys are planning this little party with the Superior?" Nero said with a smirk. "Just make sure I get plenty of action."

"Don't worry, we'll put you right out in front to get ripped up by the heartless," Starbuck said sarcastically.

"One thing that comes to my mind though," Light said breaking above the clamour. "Once Castle Oblivon is secured, who's going to be running it?"

There was a silence.

"Dibs," Tex said simply.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"MA HUCK!!" Kenny cursed, voice muffled by his hood.

"Dibs," Tex repeated leaning back on her throne. "I called dibs. Now its my castle."

"You can't call dibs on a castle," Seras snapped.

"Yeah I can, dibs. See? I just did it again," Tex said smirking and crossing her legs.

"Oh thats bullshit," Starbuck snapped.

"Hey don't hate because you didn't call it first," Tex said simply.

"Alright cool it everyone," Anakin ordered. "Starbuck and I have to go meet up with the superior to handle this. As for the rest of your I suggest you head down to the simulators and log some more hours in the Silencers. Otherwise you'll be next to useless in breaching Maleficent's defenses in orbit."

"Right how many hours did we need to log in the simulators before takiing a real one into combat again?" Nero asked.

"One hundred and sixty eight," Starbuck replied.

Nero gulped as Anakin and Starbuck warped out of the room.

"How many hours have you logged?" Seras asked.

"One hundred and six," Nero muttered. "What about you?"

"One hundred and seventy nine," Seras replied.

"I'm only shy by two hours," Sasuke stated.

"I've got one ninety," Tex stated.

"I'm on one sixty," Jaden replied.

"Two twenty," Light said simply.

"I've got One hundred and two, Thorn's got none," Murtagh replied.

'A dragon flies under his own power only,' Thorn projected into their minds.

"I have one hundred and sixty eight hours exactly," Sesshomaru replied simply.

"Wow wouldn't have expected that of you," Arthas noted.

"I feel it is nessarcy to be a bar for those beneath to at least try to rise up to. Truth be told I do not enjoy using those machines but they are nesscary for our operations." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well neither Kenny nor I have much more than one hundred hours so I guess that means we might as well hit the simulators," Arthas stated.

"Alright then, we can do five member teams then," Tex said rubbing her hands together. "A bit less than usual but still its better than flying endless training missions."

"Amen," Nero muttered.

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin bowed to Xemnas as he and Starbuck arrived in Xemnas's private study. It was massive chamber filled with dozens of book shelves in glass cases wrapped in chains and terminals that were locked by Xemnas that could answer only to his dark energy signature. Anakin knew what those book shelves contianed. They were the teir 1 and 0 security clearance records and files that were forbidden to the lower members without Xemnas's express permission to access them.

In the center of the chamber was a massive tactical table however that was as large as a small swimming pool. It could replicate the terrian of any world or produce a three dimensional representation of a world from Orbit. As such to the situation Xemnas had set it to show the orbit about Castle Oblivion. It was filled with heartless ships, fighters, and what appeared to be orbital defense stations of a sort. All of it gathered by exstensive recon over the past few months since the Organization had begun to move.

How long had it been Anakin wondered. Days, months, perhaps a year since he had become a nobody. He'd lost track of the days.

"Superior," Starbuck growled.

"Something the matter number III?" Xemnas asked.

"Just Tex doing some dibs thing on Castle Oblivon," Anakin replied.

Xemnas groaned.

"Oh you're kidding me! She called dibs?" He demanded.

"Wait you're actually going to let that slid?" Starbuck said incredulously.

"She called dibs nothing I can do," Xemnas said with a shrug.

"Anyway about the mission planning," Anakin said averting the topic.

"Right yes," Xemnas said hastily.

Xemnas motioned to the tacitcal table. As he did a total rooster of the Organizations space forces appeared on one side of the table. It shift to the view of all present so that it was perfectly readable.

"As you know, Maleficent has significant orbital defenses in place preventing any forces from landing on the world. She has also set up a barrier that forces one to physically move them self to the worlds surface, preventing dark corriders from being used. We must break her orbital defense before we can assault the castle itself." Xemnas explained. "So what would you say our options are?"

Anakin frowned. He'd faced heavily defend positions before but never one so fortified.

"We'd need the whole fleet to crack through this Superior," he reported. "But even if we did attack full force we'd take heavy losses in a frontal assault. I'd give us a forty seven percent chance of success."

"Queit accurate," Xemnas agreed. "I've run a couple simulations of a direct assault and the results were similar."

"Theres always a back door," Starbuck muttered leaning in closer to the table. "Hitting 'em head on would mean puting our capital ships up against those defense stations."

"Then what would you suggest?" Anakin asked.

"Bait and switch," she replied simply.

**Nero's POV**

Nero muttered a curse jerking his Silencer 'left' as Sasuke straffed him brutally. He glanced at his sheild strenght indicator and cursed. He'd lost forty two percent power in that one run. He broke 'right' after Sasuke who was already bringing his Silencer about to fire on Nero again.

"Oh no you don't," he growled hammering the triggers.

Fire burst from his gun and slashed the nose of Sasuke's Silencer. Sasuke compelted his turn however and returned fire. Nero watched his sheilds drop to thirty percent.

"To hell with shooting it out," he growled switching on his missile targeting systems. He and Sasuke shot passed one another cannons blazing. Nero didn't care for the other engagments going on around him, he merely focused on downing Sasuke. He brought his Silencer about in a high G turn and waited for the whine that signalled a missile lock. Sasuke came about just as Nero's missiles locked. Nero ripple fired four of his five remaining missiles and Sasuke opened up. Three of the four missiles exploded as Sasuke intercepted them. The fourth however cut through and nailed Sasuke's Silencer on the nose.

"Adios," Nero muttered as Sasuke's name flashed off the list of active combatants.

The teams were divided by five in odds against evens to keep the numbers the same. Sesshomaru was already out of the fight however along with Murtagh, and Seras. The odds however had lost Jaden, Arthas, and now Sasuke.

"At least its a little evened out," Nero muttered.

"_Nero on your six_!" Kenny called over the comms.

Nero glance over his shoulder just in time to see a missile collide with his Silencer.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled as fire flashed over his Silencer. Then the cockpit glas went white. Black letters flashed across it.

**YOU HAVE BEEN DESTROYED.**

"Fuck me," Nero growled as he threw the ejection switches and his cockpit chair slid out of the simulator. He unhooked his crash webbing and pulled off his helmet before he clambered out shaking his hair out of helmet hair state.

The members who had also been destroyed were already waiting for him. Seras waved him over as he approached.

"So who got me?" He asked.

"Light, guy's on fire today." Seras replied. "Took me out in the first minute."

"Not bad flying," Arthas commented as Kenny scrapped a kill on Tex. But even as Tex exited her simulator Kenny and Light engaged in a close quarters dog fight.

"Wonder how, Kenny got that good?" Sesshomaru muttered.

"All the violent videogames," Nero said simply.

Finally however Light straffed Kenny's starboard engine and Kenny's Silencer spun wildly. Light then simply picked him off with one last missile. Even though the simulators were vacumn sealed to properly replicate the effects of Vacumn on the body the headsets inside the helmets were unaffected and everyone heard the spew of profanity Kenny unleashed.

Light clambered out of his simulator and everyone stared at Kenny as he climbed out of his simulator still swearing up a storm, his voice muffled by his hood.

"Hey no hard feelings..." Light started but then Kenny kicked Light where the sun don't shine. All males present winced.

* * *

**Ranger24: Ah filler. It annoys people and makes little sense. Read and review! **


	26. Operation: Fire in the sky

**Ranger24: Sorry its taken so long to do this. I've been really busy with other projects but at least I figured out how to squeeze this into the main kingdom hearts story line with respect to the other piece of the series. (Nearly considered starting over when I played 358/2 days and then took into consideration the other parts in the series such as Coded and Birth by sleep.) But I finally figured out how to work it thanks to KH wiki's files on KH coded.**

**Anyways on with the story. If there is going to be a sequel however we're going to have to wait until after the next Kingdom hearts game comes out for me to decide how to work a sequel. **

**And no people. Sora does not appear in this fic because he kinda wasn't needed for the plot to work and it would have really screwed things up to put him in.

* * *

**

Operation: Fire in the sky.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tex felt her stomach lurch slightly as the Victory Class Cruiser _Phantom _dropped out of interspace. She steadied herself and her eyes fell upon the massive Heartless fleet her battle group had just warped around. There were hundreds if not thousands of Heartless ships in front of her from massive battle ships and carriers, to tiny fighters and bombers. Then wedged in the middle of the massive armada were two dozen orbital defense platforms armed with a vast array of weapons and upon sighting her force began scrambling fighters.

By comparison her own forces were hardly a spec. Her forces were made up of the _Phantom_ as the Flagship supported by a pair of Basestars. Four of her ships were troop carriers armed only with light weapons and point defense guns. Then there was an odd mix of Frigates, Destroyers, Corvettes, and patrol cutters numbering roughly one and a half dozen. All told she had twenty three ships plus their separate air wings. Not the best odds for a fight.

The dusk manning a monitoring station behind her looked up.

_'My liege,' _it reported. _'Enemy ships are closing in on us.'_

_'No really_," Tex thought to herself as the massive stream of star fighters, bombers, and light warships streamed in towards her. "Launch all flights, give them the weapons free order but focus on defending our position."

_'Of course my leige,' _the Dusk replied.

_'They'd better hurry up_,' Tex thought to herself as Silencers shot forth from their hangers to meet the on coming heartless ships.

**Maleficent's POV**

Maleficent gazed at the Orb of Visions before her at the motley fleet the Organization was throwing at her defenses. The fools. This castle was her's now and she would not surrender it.

Pete then taped the orb and it switched to a view of the inside of Gantu's small ship. Gantu saluted at the sight of her.

"Lady Maleficent," he stated smartly.

"Report," she replied drumming her fingers on her throne.

Gantu nodded. "Twenty three enemy ships my lady. A light force. Most likely a feint. They merely want to draw our fighter supports off from our main battle group so that they can hit us with their main fleet without fighter cover."

"I didn't ask for your opinion captain." Maleficent stated coldly.

Gantu gulped.

"My apologize Lady Maleficent," he replied.

"Whipped-whipped," 625 said in the background.

"Silence Trogg!" Gantu snapped.

"But I appreciate your judgment," Maleficent added. "Send only a small force at them. Keep our main fleet in position for their main battle group."

"As you wish my Lady," Gantu replied before Pete taped the orb again to show the sending force attacking the Nobody battle group. Fighters screamed into battle against one another all weapons blazing. Smaller warships opened up on each other from Maximum range. The Organization's ships fanned out to put up as decent an anti air screen as they could but they were hard pressed. Pete snickered watching the spectacle.

"This is gonna be a blood bath," he said wickedly.

_'Well some sort of bath is in order_,' Maleficent thought to herself trying to ignore Pete's distinctive ouder.

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas sat patiently on his throne aboard the Organization's Flagship. Once more it was the same vessel he had faced Sora and Riku with but this time he had a whole fleet at his disposal. Coming out of Interspace around him were the nearly eight hundred ships of the Organizations battle armada. He could see the distant flashes of fire and light as Tex's fleet engaged the heartless forces sent against her. Between his fleet and her small task force was a massive armada of heartless vessel's and their powerful orbital defense positions.

"_Superior," _Anakin's voice said over the main command channel. "_The enemy fleet is moving to engage us."_

Xemnas nodded.

"What of the group assailing Number 5's strike force?" He asked.

"_The majority of the fighters are breaking off while their lighter ships are remaining engaged," _Anakin replied. "_My scanners register about three of her ships KIA with two more dead in space."_

"Understood," Xemnas replied. "Proceed with phase two."

_"As you wish Superior," _Anakin replied.

Less than a second later thousands of Silencers began streaming from the Organization's ships. Forming up behind them were waves of bombers and the vanguard of the assault.

"Signal all ships," Xemnas ordered. "The hour of wrath has come."

**Anakin's POV**

Anakin took lead of the squadron and locked his weapons as the Organization's fighter's streamed towards the oncoming heartless armada. He tightened his grip on his control stick feeling the echo of anticipation.

"_All wing leaders report in_," he ordered.

"_Flaming Ninja standing by_," Sasuke reported.

"_Duelist standing by_," Jaden reported.

"_Vampiric Key standing by_," Seras reported.

Anakin nodded inside his cock pit.

"All fighters weapons free!" He barked.

The nobodies opened fire with every last armaments aboard their fighters as they rushed in to engage the Heartless. Within seconds Anakin had already four enemies but there was such a flood fighters it took all of his skills just to avoid a collision.

Moments later the capital ships engage and the empty void of space rapidly turned into a killing feild as ships on both sides hammered each other with unending waves of death.

"_All squadrons are taking losses across the board," _Sasuke reported.

"Break up these swarms," Anakin ordered. "Bomber groups draw the enemy capital ships fire away from the cruisers."

"_Copy Gold leader_," Jaden replied.

**Xemnas's POV**

Xemnas remained immobile even as his ship took a direct hit, shields flaring to prevent damage to the hull. His fleet was fairing well so far, Maleficent had been ready for him but she was biting off more than she could chew if she thought she could best him this easily.

His capital ships were still safely outside the range of the orbital defense platforms but they wouldn't be for long. Maleficent had her capital ships set behind a line of cheap cannon fodder vessels and under the protective umbrella of the stations. A well thought out and excellent plan but Xemnas had planned for it.

_"Superior, I think we have their attention," _Anakin reported.

A smirk crossed Xemnas's face.

"Very well then," he said smoothly.

Then he turned to one of the dusks at a comms station.

"Priority channel to Number III," he ordered.

'_As you command Superior_," the dusk replied.

There was a faint his of static before Xemnas spoke.

"Number III, the back door is open," he said calmly before he leaned back in his throne to watch the fire works.

**Starbuck's POV**

A grin crossed Starbucks face as the troopships hanger bay doors opened wide. Normally reserved for deploying drop ships to support ground troops the bays had more than enough room for fighters to be launched in mass. And so her Silencer lifted out of its bay and smoothly drifted out of the bay and out into the vacuum. All around her were almost four hundred additional Silencers. Each one had its engines and systems powered down to so that they were utterly invisible to the sensors. Just one more added deception in her master plan.

Once she was clear of the troopship she powered up her Silencer's engines. Her control panel flashed into life and she hit the comms.

"All squadrons form up on me we're going in," she ordered.

Then the massive attack force surged forward through the void. They would only have one shot at this before the Heartless would respond and even that was iffy. Twelve seconds and half way to their targets the enemy finally responded to their approach.

Waves of missiles and anti-air fire rippled through the void at her squadrons nailing a few of them. The rest tore into evasive maneuvers barely holding a semblance of their former formation.

Then at last they came within weapons range of the stations.

"All units weapons free!" Starbuck barked before hammering her triggers.

Waves of fire streamed from the fighters and hammered into the stations. Within mere moments several of them exploded vanishing into the darkness. The Heartless began turning to face the threat but as they did so Xemnas's fleet struck even harder than before catching them in a pincer. Heartless ships and fighters burst apart as the Organizations forces ripped into them.

If Starbuck still had a heart she knew that at that moment she would be cackling with delight.

**Maleficent's POV**

Fury was all that rose within Maleficent's black heart as she watched her fleet be torn to shreds. Formations had broken and any form of discipline had been thrown to the winds as the Heartless ships were broken apart and annihilated. Already a full two thirds of her fleet were gone. Her eyes turned from the Orb of Visions to Gantu who gulped.

"Captain," she hissed. "Explain to me what just happened?"

"I uh..." Gantu started.

"Because it seems to me that my Fleet is being destroyed when you promised me our defenses were flawless!" Maleficent snarled.

"I have no excuse?" Gantu said hopefully.

"No offense pal but I'd say you're screwed on this," Pete whispered just loud enough for Maleficent to catch it.

"Enough of this!" She snapped. "Ready the ground forces! I won't these nobodies destroyed!"

* * *

**Ranger24: Again sorry about the long wait but I got caught up in a lot of crap. Anyways, read and Review.**


End file.
